Hurt
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: Sam tem 21 anos é estudante de direito e mora com Dean seu irmão e o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar ao seu lado. WINCEST. SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 23 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Desespero... Era isso que tomava conta de todo o seu peito, de todo o seu ser, desde que recebera o telefonema da mãe de Jessica e a única coisa que queria nesse momento era chegar o mais rápido possível na casa dela. Seu celular tocava a cada 2 minutos, era Dean, provavelmente querendo saber se ele ainda estava vivo. Tinha pegado seu carro e saído às pressas sem explicar direito o que estava havendo.

Eram mais de duas horas da manhã quando seu celular tocou, estava dormindo depois de um dia duro de trabalho e estudos, extremamente cansado, mais mentalmente do que fisicamente. Os últimos meses estavam sendo muito difíceis, todos aqueles problemas pessoais e a doença da Jess querendo tirá-la dele mais cedo do que era o certo, Deus estava sendo injusto com ele novamente.

Finalmente, em meio a lágrimas e o perigo da noite estacionou o Impala em frente à casa dela, seu celular tocando pela terceira vez e Sam se dera por vencido, atendendo-o com dificuldade, engolindo o choro com um pigarro para que Dean não percebesse que ele estava chorando.

- Dean... Te ligo mais tarde OK?

- Mas Sam, o que está acontecendo? – O loiro estava aflito ao telefone.

- Eu vou descobrir e te ligo de volta.

- Sam a Jess vai ficar bem? – Seguiu-se um silencio mortal até que o moreno resolveu responder.

- Eu não sei, não sei mesmo. – Sam desligou o celular, estava começando a chorar de novo e por algum motivo dentro de seu coração ele tinha certeza de que dessa vez ela partiria.

Correu pelos poucos degraus até varanda parando em frente à porta e tocou a campainha, não demorando muito para a mãe de Jess aparecer enrolada em um robe rosa, os olhos vermelhos de cansaço e também de choro.

- Anda filho. – Ela fechou a porta atrás de Sam e pegou na mão dele. – Jess está sem tempo.

A senhora Lee Moore era uma mulher franzina e de meia idade, seus cabelos loiros estavam em coque bagunçado no meio da cabeça. Ela o levou pelas escadas até o quarto da garota, mas antes que o deixasse entrar se virou para o rapaz com o rosto entristecido, mas sereno ao mesmo tempo.

- Ela não está nada bem Sam – A mãe de Jess parou por um momento, seus olhos começando a marejar. – Jessica implorou para que eu te chamasse aqui... Eu acho que ela quer se despedir. – Falou num sussurro, cruzando os braços magros contra o corpo.

Sam virou o rosto de lado tentado ao máximo segurar o choro, o bolo na sua garganta doía, mas não tanto quanto seu peito. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos e ele respirou fundo, limpando-a rapidamente com as costas da mão morena e calejada. Não queria parecer derrotado, Jessica sempre dizia que não queria vê-lo chorando por sua causa.

- Pronto? – A senhora Lee Moore perguntou e Sam acenou com a cabeça e a mulher abriu a porta.

Ao entrar no quarto Sam sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ou duas e por um momento pensou que não conseguiria entrar. Mas de sabe Deus onde, ele tirou forças para colocar o pé dentro do cômodo ajeitado, amassando o carpete cinza claro com a sola dos sapatos. A mãe de Jess ficou no canto do quarto apenas observando.

Jessica realmente não parecia nada bem, de todas as vezes que ela tinha crises, essa foi a vez que Sam se assustou verdadeiramente com a aparência dela.

Jessica estava deitada em sua cama, os olhos fechados e a respiração baixa um tanto ruidosa. Embaixo dos olhos, encontravam-se as marcas arroxeadas das olheiras profundas. A pele outrora rosada encontrava-se num tom esverdeado.

Seu cabelo não existia mais, graças aos tratamentos.

Sam se aproximou devagar e sentou-se em uma cadeira que fica ao lado da cama. Jessica sentiu a presença dele ali e abriu os olhos e o encarou, depois de uns segundos ela deu um sorriso fraco.

- Oi Sammy – Sua voz estava mais baixa que o de costume, ela ergueu sua mão e Sam a pegou no meio do caminho e repousou sobre a sua.

- Jess... Oi! – Ele tentou dar um sorriso para animá-la, crispando os lábios.

- Que bom que você está aqui. – Jess começou a tossir de leve, mas logo recuperou o fôlego e sorriu novamente. – Está tudo bem.

- Não Jess... – Sam se aproximou para mais perto da cama e apertou de leve à mão da garota, ele não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas que rolaram.

- Oh, por favor, Sam... Não chore... – Ela falava bem devagar tentando acalmá-lo.

O moreno limpou a lágrimas e respirou fundo. – Ok, eu não vou mais chorar. – Ele disse, mas estava difícil.

- É assim que eu gosto. – Ela fez uma expressão de dor e depois voltou a respirar, no mesmo instante que mãe dela veio e parou na mesinha ao lado da cama, onde tinha alguns medicamentos e outros instrumentos médicos, a mulher pegou uma seringa e aplicou a morfina no soro, direto na veia de Jess.

- Jéssica, está tudo bem – Sam falou assim que a garota estava melhor. – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver.

- Não Sammy – Jessica deu uma risadinha baixa. – Desta vez eu te chamei aqui para me despedir.

- Não Jess – O moreno soltou as lágrimas que estava segurando. – Não me deixe aqui sozinho. Você prometeu ficar comigo para o que der e vier, lembra?

- Claro que eu lembro Sam, pegue aquele retrato em cima da minha penteadeira. – Ela apontou com a outra mão.

Sam obedeceu pegando o retrato pequeno onde havia uma foto deles dois, sorrindo e felizes embaixo de uma árvore numa tarde de verão e eles faziam um piquenique.

- Dê pra mim. – Ela pediu e pegou o retrato. – Sam, eu quero que você lembre-se de mim assim... – Falou depois de analisar a foto por um tempo. – Saudável e feliz, está bem?

Sam afirmou com a cabeça, se abrisse a boca para falar começaria a chorar de novo.

- Sam... Promete que não vai fazer nenhuma besteira? O Dean precisa de você e não pode desistir dele.

- Prometo... – ele falou depois de um tempo, com certa dificuldade por que não sabia se poderia cumprir essa promessa.

- Ótimo... – Ela disse por fim e nesse momento seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e uma escorreu de seu olho e caiu sobre o travesseiro. – Por que se não fizer isso... Eu volto pra puxar seu pé enquanto... Estiver dormindo.

- N-não duvido nada que você faça isso. – Sam disse entre risos e choros, a mãe de Jess se aproximou nesse momento, seu rosto completamente molhado de lágrimas.

- Adeus Sammy... Adeus Mãe... Eu amo v-vocês – Jéssica fechou os olhos deu um ultimo suspiro meio falho, Sam sentiu o aperto de sua mão se desfazer e então estava terminado.

- Jess... Jéssica. – Sam sussurrava baixinho e apertando a mão dela tentando fazer com ela voltasse a fazer pressão, torcendo para que ela abrisse os olhos novamente, mas não aconteceu nenhuma dessas coisas.

- Ela se foi filho. – A mãe de Jéssica colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Sam, ele olhou para ela, se levantou e os dois se abraçaram e choraram um no ombro do outro.

- Flashback On –

A primavera daquele ano estava no seu auge neste dia, o sol a pino no céu em todo o seu esplendor aquecendo levemente a pele dos dois jovens que estavam sentados em baixo da árvore perto do lago. Aquele era o refúgio de Sam e Jessica, sempre que precisavam desabafar e esvaziar a cabeça dos problemas eles sentavam a sombra daquela árvore e hoje era um dia daqueles.

- Sam você sabe como é o Dean – Jess tomava um gole da cerveja que eles tinham levado. – Ele nunca dá o braço a torcer. – Ela terminou essa frase e virou olhando sem expressão como se sua mente não estivesse ali.

- Jess está tudo bem com você? – Perguntou Sam. – Desde que chegamos aqui você parece aérea, triste.

Jessica olhou para ele, os cabelos loiros caíram no rosto devido ao vento, ela abaixou o rosto e levou a mão para arrumar os fios que estavam incomodando e ao olhar de volta para Sam lágrimas caíam de seu rosto.

- Eu estou com leucemia Sam. – Ela falou direta e Sam ficou olhando espantado para ela e depois de um momento começou a rir.

- Você está de brincadeira comigo não é Jess. – Sam riu mais um pouco mais parou quando viu que ela estava séria.

- Não, Sam você acha que eu brincaria com uma coisa dessas? – Jessica falou agressiva, mas depois se arrependeu do que disse. – Desculpa.

Sam ainda permaneceu calado por algum tempo e finalmente conseguiu perguntar: - Mas tem tratamento, a medicina está tão avançada hoje em dia não é. Você vai ficar bem.

- Tem tratamento – Jessica começou explicar. – Mas a cura só é certeza se eu conseguir um doador de medula óssea e como eu não tenho irmãos o melhor doador seria meu pai, nós tínhamos o mesmo tipo sanguíneo.

- Mas outras pessoas podem fazer o teste para doador não podem? Eu sei que sim Jess.

- Claro que podem – A loira falou sarcástica, ela agia assim quando estava com problemas. – Mas as chances de encontrarem um doador compatível são muito baixas Sam e eu preciso de um transplante o mais rápido possível.

- O que você quer disser com isso? – O rapaz estava começando a ficar tenso, curvando os lábios vez ou outra.

- A doença já está bem avançada Sam, eu demorei muito para descobrir. – Jessica limpava as lágrimas. – Você sabe como eu sou sempre fico adiando as coisas pensando que vai passar.

- Isso não vai ficar assim. – Sam se levantou e começou andar de um lado para o outro. – Nós vamos dar um jeito Jess, vamos fazer uma campanha pela cidade, nós vamos conseguir um doador compatível.

Jessica ficou vendo o quanto Sammy realmente acreditava que tudo ia ficar, chegava a ser contagiante, mas ela não tinha tanta esperança assim. Levantou-se e esperou que Sam parasse de falar e aproximou-se dele.

- Eu te amo Sammy. - Jessica deu um abraço nele ficando na ponta dos pés e falou em seu ouvido dele. – Você é o meu melhor amigo, saiba disso? Você é o irmão que eu não tive.

Sam passou os braços em volta da cintura dela. – E você e minha irmãzinha Jess, você é a única que me entende e eu te amo tanto. – Ele apertou mais o abraço.

- Flashback Off –

O padre fazia o discurso fúnebre a frente dos parentes e amigos de Jessica, felizmente era um dia de primavera o sol e o vento soprava ameno entre as lápides do cemitério da cidade até atingir o rosto molhado de Sam. Ele ainda não estava acreditando no que estava vivenciando, as palavras do padre era o mesmo que um rádio ligado em uma estação qualquer e que você deixa no volume bem baixo, apenas para fazer barulho.

- O quê? – Sam perguntou ao Dean que estava ao seu lado e acabava de lhe dar um cutucão. Sam tinha escrito algumas palavras sobre sua amizade com Jess e o padre o chamava para ir até o pequeno palanque onde ao lado havia uma grande foto de Jessica.

O discurso foi emocionante, Sam tentou não chorar, mas em alguns momentos ele não conseguiu se conter, vários amigos e conhecidos estavam lá. Jéssica era uma garota bem popular na cidade e a sua morte repentina causou muito espanto e todos queriam se despedir e prestar uma última homenagem.

Sam terminou seu discurso e foi se sentar aplaudido por todos.

Nesse momento Dean pegou sua mão que estava ao lado do corpo e segurou forte, mas sem olhá-lo, raramente o loiro demonstrava sentimentos ou se importar com os outros, desde o acidente de seus pais, dava pra contar nos dedos quantas vezes Dean se importara com Sam ou qualquer outra pessoa.

E isso era tudo o que Sam mais queria, ser consolado pela única pessoa ainda viva no mundo que ele ama. Sam olhou em direção as mãos unidas, mal acreditando no que via e decidiu não falar nada, pois Dean podia se arrepender do ato, em resposta Sam entrelaçou seus dedos com os do loiro e segurando forte e permaneceram assim até o fim do enterro.

Fim do capítulo.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Surpresinha boa pra que eu trouxe pra vocês hoje, além de ter postado capítulo novo de O Resgate, também posto uma fanfic nova. Sim! A minha mais nova Wincest pra você que ama esse dois irmãos mais lindos do mundo.<p>

Também peço um pouco da paciência de você, começarei a fazer faculdade e não sei como vai ficar meu tempo disponível, mas como eu não consigo ficar um dia sem escrever eu sempre vou arrumar tempo pra atualizar, fiquem tranquilos.

Agora deixa uma review aí falando sobre o que vocês acharam e o que vocês esperam pela frente na vida do Sam. Eu ficaria muitooo feliz *-*

Beijos para Todos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Sam entrou pela porta da frente seguido por Dean que a fechara ao entrar. O moreno dera uma olhada no irmão mais velho, notando como este parecia bonito naquele terno negro desleixado, afrouxando delicadamente a gravata vermelha em seu pescoço alvo. Mesmo que seu coração estivesse doendo pela morte de Jess, Sammy não conseguia parar de olhá-lo.

O mais novo foi até a cozinha, pegando uma garrafa de água e acomodou-se no sofá, ligando a televisão em qualquer canal apenas para fazer barulho. Dean o observava encostado ao batente da porta da cozinha com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhar preocupado.

- Sam, você... – O loiro começara, mas não sabia bem o que dizer, porque ele parecia abalado com grandes marcas escuras ao redor dos olhos devido ao choro e as noites sem dormir direito. Por essa razão que Dean não tinha muito que comentar, mas isso não o impedira. – Você está bem?

- Dean eu não quero conversar agora. – Sam respondera assim que Dean sentara-se ao seu lado no sofá, com aquela sensação engraçada de suas mãos dadas durante o velório, embora soubesse que ele não ligava muito para isso.

O mais velho baixou os olhos e respirou fundo, lembrando-se de como o enterro dos pais fora doloroso para ambos. E agora a história se repetia com Jess.

- Sammy, eu entendo que tenho sido grosso ultimamente. – Sam passou a encará-lo, notando como sua voz parecia mais rouca que o normal. – Mas estou preocupado e é meu dever cuidar de você.

Aquelas palavras causaram uma pontada de raiva no coração de Sammy, significavam que para Dean tratá-lo com gentileza alguém precisava morrer? O moreno tentara engolir o choro, mas uma lágrima escorrera por sua bochecha, deixando um rastro úmido pela pele. Seu maior desejo era poder abraçar seu irmão e chorar até não querer mais, contudo, o mais novo sabia que quase no mesmo instante daquele abraço, ele seria afastado pelas mãos do loiro.

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Disse com a voz mais tranquila que conseguira, porque não era a hora de arrumar briga com Dean. – Eu vou sobreviver.

- Sei que vai, você é forte Sammy. – Dean comentou com sinceridade, esboçando um sorriso suave ao notar que aquela era uma das poucas vezes que conversavam sem discutir. – A morte dos nossos pais ainda dói muito, e eu sei como é isso. E agora você... Você perdeu a Jess e isso me preocupa.

Sam sentiu um aperto no coração seguido por uma vontade insana de dizer tudo o que sentia por ele, aquele amor absurdo e proibido. Por muito tempo, o mais novo tentou esquecer essa sensação, jogá-la no lugar mais remoto de sua mente e nunca mais tocá-la de novo, porém, tornou-se difícil até o jovem ter certeza absoluta que amava seu irmão bem mais do que amor fraterno.

Mas Dean era o tipo machão que se gabava de todas as garotas que levara para casa, mesmo com Sam implorando para que ele tivesse algum juízo, não adiantava muito. E a relação deles começara a ficar violenta quando o mais velho o pegara aos beijos com o filho de Bobby, Alex.

- Dean, está tudo bem. – Sam se levantou de forma mecânica, caminhando em direção às escadas com a intenção de ir se deitar, mas Dean o segurou pelo braço, fazendo-o se virar para olhá-lo.

- Não está tudo bem, Sam. – O loiro não agüentava ver seu irmãozinho sofrendo e ainda por cima tentando lidar com tudo o que sentia sozinho, empurrando-o para longe. – Por favor, eu quero ajudar você.

Sammy sentira um arrepio quando a mão forte de Dean apertara seu braço e sua voz rouca lhe pedira com toda a sinceridade para que deixasse ajudá-lo. O moreno tentara resistir, mas não conseguira se dando conta do que acontecera apenas quando seu rosto se aconchegara num pescoço quente e braços acolhedores lhe envolveram.

O mais novo chorou alto, finalmente deixando que todas as lágrimas saíssem dolorosamente de seus olhos, manchando a camisa branca que Dean usava enquanto o loiro afagava seus cabelos protetoramente, murmurando algo que Sam não entendera bem, mas parecia muito com "está tudo bem".

Sam tentava se controlar ao máximo para não levantar o rosto úmido de lágrimas e beijar aqueles lábios rosados, porque sabia que Dean seria capaz de bater nele se tentasse qualquer coisa do tipo.

- Eu vou te levar até o quarto. – Dean disse baixo, subindo as escadas com o mais novo até o cômodo que um dia fora dele. – Tome um banho e tente descansar um pouco, vou fazer um chá pra você.

A noite tinha apenas começado, o sol ainda nem tinha se posto completamente, mas a ideia de dormir parecia tentadora. O moreno acompanhou Dean até o quarto, deixando que ele o ajudasse atirar o paletó, largando-o de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira.

- Eu volto já. – Dean falara, deixando que Sam se ajeitasse no quarto.

Sam decidira tomar um banho quente antes de qualquer coisa, não se importando em largar as roupas que usara jogadas pelo quarto. Não era muito organizado, e mesmo se fosse, não estava se importando muito para isso.

Assim que terminara o banho, Sam vestira sua calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta branca, puxando a ponta do edredom da cama até metade do colchão, preparando-se para deitar.

- Pronto. – O moreno se virou, observando o loiro entrar no quarto com uma xícara branca e fumegante, parando a certa distância da cama para que ele se acomodasse embaixo dos edredons, deixando o chá em cima do criado mudo.

Sam decidira não deitar, ficando sentado com as pernas cruzadas em forma de lótus na cama, apanhando a xícara quente. Era chá de camomila, pensou rapidamente ao sentir aquele cheiro adocicado.

- Obrigado, Dean. – Agradecera, bebendo todo o chá praticamente de uma vez. A bebida quentinha causara uma sensação de aconchego em seu interior, deixando-o um pouco melhor do que antes.

- Você estava precisando disso. – Dean sorrira satisfeito por ver seu irmão aparentemente mais calmo. – Agora durma um pouco. – Dera um tapinha amigável no ombro de Sam.

O moreno observou Dean girar os calcanhares e não hesitara em segurá-lo pela mão. – Dean... Posso te pedir uma coisa, eu juro que não peço mais nada. – Sam o olhava com aquele maldito olhar de cãozinho abandonado.

- O que? – Dean perguntou curioso, embora tivesse medo do que Sam estava querendo.

- Deita aqui comigo só até eu pegar no sono? – Pedira, porque sentia medo de ficar sozinho e aquela dor voltar. – Por favor.

O mais velho sentiu um pouco de receio, mas não podia deixar seu irmão sozinho naquele estado, ele estava sofrendo pela morte de Jessica. Sem contar que aquele olhar de Sam o deixava completamente a mercê de suas vontades.

- Está bem. – Ele afrouxou a gravata e retirou o paletó, deixando as duas peças perto da porta juntamente com os sapatos sociais que acabara de tirar pelos calcanhares, caminhando de meias até a cama de Sam e deitando-se ao lado dele, franzindo as sobrancelhas quando o moreno se enroscara em seu corpo, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito.

Dean até pensou em protestar, mas Sam o envolvera de uma forma tão acolhedora que seria uma pena acordá-lo já que ele ressonava tranquilamente. O mais velho suspirou baixinho, não deixando de percorrer o corpo do irmão com o olhar, notando como crescera bem nos últimos anos, começando a ganhar músculos... E como estava bonito.

Mas não mais do que ele, claro, Dean pensou com um sorriso de canto, lembrando-se do dia do enterro de seus pais por um momento, mais precisamente depois que chegaram em casa junto com Alex.

**- Flashback On -**

A chuva estava ficando cada vez mais forte, fazendo aquele barulho alto contra o asfalto da rua e as janelas fechadas da casa. O enterro de John e Mary acabara há poucas horas, Sam e Dean já estavam em casa com Alex.

O mais velho estava sofrendo, os olhos ardiam devido ao choro e seu peito doía pela falta que seus pais faziam. Dean sentia tanto ao mesmo tempo que era difícil se controlar, pensava em como cuidaria da loja do pai e ainda por cima em como criaria Sam, que tinha apenas dezesseis anos.

Dean tinha raiva de Deus por ter feito isso com ele, tirado seus pais de uma forma tão brusca e o largado praticamente sozinho no mundo. E cada vez que pensava nisso, o loiro entrava numa luta contra o travesseiro, ora tentando se matar com o objeto fofo, ora batendo a cabeça com força no mesmo.

Ele suspirou baixinho, virando de barriga para cima na cama, passando a mão pelo rosto demoradamente antes de decidir se levantar e ir até a cozinha beber a primeira coisa que encontrasse na geladeira. Sam provavelmente estava dormindo, assim como Alex, pensou Dean com seus botões, contudo, à medida que descia as escadas ele notava a luz acesa e as vozes baixas dos dois rapazes.

- Não fique assim Sam... – Alex pedira com a mão sobre o ombro do mais alto. – Você precisa seguir em frente, sei que é difícil...

- Alex, eu queria ter ido com eles... – Sam murmurou com a voz embargada, lembrando-se do momento da batida. Estava no banco de trás do carro e saíra apenas com um braço quebrado e hematomas. – P-por quê Deus n-não me levou t-também?

Alex sentia o peito doer só de ouvir aquelas palavras, curvando os lábios. – Você tem o Dean, pense como ele estaria se você também estivesse morto. Seu irmão ama você e precisam um do outro mais do que nunca.

- E-eu... N-n-não sei s-se vou aguentar, Alex... – Sam encostou-se à pia, sentindo as lágrimas rolarem grossas por seu rosto e no momento que suas pernas bambearam levemente, Alex o segurou com firmeza, impedindo que ele caísse.

O loirinho agarrou Sam e o abraçou com força, notando o corpo um pouco maior que o seu tremer com os soluços altos. As mãos do moreno seguravam sua camisa até os nós dos dedos ficarem pálidos, as lágrimas quentes caíam sobre seu ombro, mas ele não se importara.

- Eles estão em um lugar melhor, Sam... – Alex afagava os cabelos lisos de Sam, sentindo o cheiro de seu shampoo. O que ele mais queria era arrancar a dor dos olhos esverdeados daquele que amava, porque não havia nada mais doloroso que observar a pessoa que se ama afundando diante daquela dor. – E onde quer que eles estejam, querem que você e seu irmão sigam suas vidas.

Sam afastou-se um pouco de Alex, esfregando um dos olhos com a palma da mão. O loiro era um bom amigo, sempre esteve lá nos momentos mais complicados de sua vida, e sabia de seu pequeno segredo.

- Obrigado, Alex. – Talvez fosse o momento de dor e carência, Sam não sabia explicar direito, mas quando se deu conta acariciava levemente o rosto do loiro com os dedos da mão que não estava engessada. – Você... Sempre esteve ao meu lado. – Ele fungara, esboçando um sorriso entristecido e cansado.

- Não precisa me agradecer... – Alex sorriu fracamente, afagando a mão que estava em seu rosto. – Sabe que eu gosto muito de você... – O loiro confessara baixinho, porque daria tudo o que tinha naquele momento para ver Sammy sorrir e aquelas covinhas adoráveis marcarem suas bochechas.

Sam encostara a testa contra a de Alex, notando como estavam perigosamente perto um do outro a ponto de sentir as batidas do coração do loiro contra seu peito. E sem saber realmente o porquê, o moreno encostara os lábios nos do mais baixo, num gesto delicado e deveras infantil de quem pedia por carinho.

Alex nem pensara muito ao entreabrir os lábios, deixando que a língua esguia e rósea passeasse por sua boca devagar no início, vez ou outra encontrando uma similar quieta que logo fora encontrando seu ritmo.

O moreno segurou a nuca de Alex com certa força, mas o toque suave dos dedos do loiro em seu braço o aquietou, deixando a mão encaixada na parte de trás do pescoço alvo, acariciando os curtos fios loiros.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Vociferou um Dean realmente irritado sem acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

- D-Dean... E-e-eu... – Sam soltara Alex como se este tivesse lhe dado um choque, engolindo a seco por um momento. Dean descobrira que ele era gay, e não fora da melhor maneira possível.

- A culpa foi minha. – Alex se interpôs, já que era mais velho que Sam, nada mais justo do que poupá-lo da bronca especialmente num momento tão delicado. – Eu me aproveitei da fragilidade dele.

- Cala a boca, Alex! – Dean gritara irritado. – É melhor você ir pro quarto. Agora. – Apontou para o loiro e em seguida para a escada.

Alex crispou os lábios, concordando com a cabeça já que tecnicamente, Dean era a autoridade naquela casa e ele estava abusando das regras.

- D-Dean... – Sammy apertou a borda da pia com certa força. – Eu ia te contar... Mas depois de tudo o que aconteceu, achei melhor n-não pelo menos por enquanto e – A voz de Sam fora cortada apenas por um olhar do loiro.

- Desde quando você e o Alex estão namorando escondido? – Dean o prensara contra a pia, olhando furioso em seus olhos, embora seu tom insinuasse algo... Diferente de raiva.

- Não estamos... Namorando. – Sam franzira as sobrancelhas levemente, estranhando aquela pergunta. Dean estava irritado, isso era verdade, mas parecia mais preocupado com Alex do que com ele. – Desde quando você se preocupa com o Alex?

- Eu não ligo pra ele! – Dean respondeu ríspido, tentando disfarçar a pequena mancada que dera. – Estou preocupado com você, Sam. Você é gay, porra!

- Isso é problema pra você, Dean? – Sam perguntou, embora tivesse medo que Dean ficasse ainda mais puto e o chutasse para fora de casa.

Dean se segurou para não surrar o irmão ali mesmo, porque aquela não era a hora para brigarem por causa da orientação sexual de Sam, contudo vê-lo beijando Alex daquela forma tão calma fez seu sangue borbulhar.

- Não. – O loiro fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. – Sam... Você sabe o que faz da sua vida, está bem? Mas de agora em diante eu sou responsável por você. – Passou a mão pelos cabelos. – E não quero mais ver vocês dois se agarrando pelos cantos, entendido?

- Não vai... Acontecer de novo. – Sam estava com a leve impressão de que sabia qual era a resposta para essa charada que o rosto de Dean lhe mostrava, mas decidira não dizer mais nada, além disso. Porque o que sentia por Alex era apenas uma amizade profunda, não havia nada de... Romântico entre eles.

Alex ouvira as últimas palavras com uma pontada no coração devido ao tom de voz sério de Sam. Seu medo era que ele não havia dito isso apenas para tranquilizar Dean, mas que não queria realmente nada com ele.

O loiro voltara correndo para o quarto, fechando a porta devagar ao ouvir Sam saindo da cozinha.

**- Flashback Off –**

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Oi meus amores, eu sei que demorei e peço milhões de desculpas! Mas está aí o segundo capítulo desta que a minha primeira fanfiction sem ser oneshot no estilo Wincest. Mas o que eu realmente quero falar aqui é sobre o trabalho que minha beta Piper Winchester está fazendo, ela é ótima e quero agradecer muito a essa linda! Bjos Piper!

**Reviews? **Eu ficaria extremamente feliz XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo.

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

Sam ficou o resto da semana sem sair de casa, não foi à faculdade, não comia bem e nem se quer havia tomado banho direito. Alguns amigos vinham lhe visitar, mas o moreno não queria ver ninguém, o que deixou Dean seriamente preocupado com sua saúde.

Bobby ia todos os dias na casa dos Winchesters para ver Sam e sugeriu que Dean ligasse para seu filho Alex para pedir que ele viesse passar uns dias com eles, quem sabe assim o moreno melhorasse.

...

Depois de um dia de trabalho na loja, Dean entrou em casa e Sam estava na cozinha, pegando alguma coisa pra comer na prateleira.

- Sam, você precisa comer comida de verdade. – Dean se aproximou do irmão e olhou para o pacote de biscoitos em sua mão. – Eu preparo alguma coisa pra você, é só me dizer o que quer.

- Eu não quero dar trabalho pra você. – Sam tentou voltar para o quarto, mas foi impedido pelo loiro. – Dean, por favor, me deixa quieto.

- Sam, você não pode ficar assim, vai acabar ficando doente. – Dean estava começando a ficar aflito.

Isso seria ótimo, assim eu morreria de uma vez por todas, pensou o moreno e sentiu uma vontade enorme de chorar, mas ele conseguiu conter as lágrimas, já estava cansado disso.

- Só me deixa sozinho Dean. – Sam finalmente conseguiu se desfazer da marcação de Dean e subiu para seu quarto, algumas lágrimas molharam seu rosto e ele acabou perdendo o resto de fome que tinha.

Dean ficou parado olhando enquanto o irmão fugia da realidade e sua ultima esperança era chamar Alex para passar uns dias com Sam, e com ele também. Ultimamente o loiro não gostava muito das visitas que Alex fazia, era torturante ver o loirinho com olhar apaixonado para Sammy, mas tinha que confessar que estava morrendo de saudades dele.

Caminhou até a sala, pegou o telefone sem fio da base e se sentou no sofá, discando o número de Alex e após três toques ele atendeu.

- Alô. – A voz jovial dele fez um arrepio subir pela coluna do Dean.

- Oi Alex. – Dean tinha um sorriso fraco nos lábios e mantinha a cabeça baixa. – É o Dean, tudo bem com você?

- Oi Dean, estou bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa com o Sam?

Dean Winchester tinha o rosto sério, porque Alex sempre tinha que perguntar pelo Sam, pensou o loiro, mas deixou o egoísmo de lado afinal de contas seu irmão estava mal e Alex não pode estar presente no enterro por causa das provas na faculdade.

- Aconteceu... – O loiro respirou fundo. – Na verdade não aconteceu e esse é problema Alex. O Sam está muito mal. Ele não esta comendo direito, mal sai de casa... Eu estou preocupado.

- Pego o primeiro avião... – Houve uma pausa no telefone. – Dean... Como você está?

- Estou a ponto de explodir Alex, eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele... Preciso de você! – Para Dean essas últimas palavras tinham outro significado que Alex nem desconfiava.

- Estou indo Dean! – Alex desligou o telefone e ficou pensativo olhando para o nada.

Alex morava com a mãe em uma cidade bem maior que aquela onde seu pai e os Winchesters moram e fazia faculdade ali. Sua mãe se separou de Robert Singer quando ele ainda era bebê, pois Bobby bebia demais e não tinha um emprego fixo para poder sustentá-los.

Quando Alex tinha nove anos Bobby ganhou na justiça o direito de trazer o filho para passar as férias de verão com ele, e foi nessa época que conheceu Sam e Dean. No começo tinha mais amizade com Sammy do que com Dean por ser mais velho, mas com o tempo foi ganhando a amizade do loiro também.

Foi na adolescência que se descobriu apaixonado pelo moreno, aquele jeito meigo e descontraído que Sam tinha o deixou encantado. Sammy era amigo pra toda hora, o ajudava sempre que estava com problemas era sempre carinhoso e aquele sorriso mais sincero que deixavam seu rosto marcado por covinhas faziam seu coração acelerar.

Nunca teve coragem de se declarar para o amigo, tinha muito medo da reação que Sam poderia ter e também tinha receio de perder a amizade dele, mas depois do incidente após o enterro de Mary e John não conseguiu se controlar e tomou os lábios de Sam, e o mais chocante foi perceber que o moreno correspondia e soube através da conversa que ele ouviu escondido que Sam também era gay. E o que ele sabia também era da paixão que Dean nutria por ele, pelo menos desconfiava disso, as suspeitas eram fortes.

Alex tinha uma espécie de namorado na faculdade, sua mãe sabia de tudo, mas ainda não tinha coragem de contar para Bobby. Matt era um bom rapaz e parecia gostar muito dele, era compreensível o ajudava com os trabalhos e provas da faculdade e mesmo sabendo de sua paixão por Sam não o deixava. O loirinho arrumou sua mala, colocou pouca coisa, pois não poderia ficar muito se despediu de sua mãe e pegou um taxi para o aeroporto em seguida.

...

Sam assistia televisão em seu quarto, já passava da meia noite, tinha comido o pacote de biscoitos inteiro e agora assistia a um filme qualquer que passava.

Não conseguia se concentrar muito no filme, vira e mexe sua mente vagava para alguma lembrança com a Jess, uma tarde feliz embaixo da arvore perto do lago jogando conversa fora e rindo, Jéssica comentando sobre algum rapaz que ela havia conhecido e como sempre Sam reclamando sobre seu amor platônico por seu irmão.

As vezes também se lembrava de seus pais, sentia tanto a falta do abraço que Mary dava quando ele estava triste com alguma coisa e das tardes que eles passavam no quintal jogando futebol americano com John. Já nem consegui chorar mais, só havia o nó na garganta e a dor no peito.

Seu celular começou a tocar em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama e viu que era Alex.

- Oi Alex! – Sam tentou parecer animado, mas falhou.

- Sam, eu estou indo te visitar. – Alex estava na fila para entrar no avião. – Em uma hora mais ou menos eu estou chegando!

- O quê? – Sam sentou-se na cama.

- O Dean me ligou, ele está preocupado com você sabia?

- Eu sei que sim, mas eu simplesmente não sinto vontade de fazer nada. – O moreno passou a mão pelos cabelos que estavam oleosos.

- Sam me desculpe por não estar aí para o enterro...

- Eu seu Alex, você tinha as provas na faculdade!- Interrompeu o amigo. - Que horas você chega aqui?

- Estou entrando no avião agora, em uma hora chego por aí. Você vai estar me esperando lá não vai? – Alex disse esperançoso, tentando animar o amigo.

- Por você eu faço esse esforço. – Sam riu pela primeira vez em dias e Alex ficou muito feliz por conseguir animá-lo.

- Te vejo no aeroporto então!

Sam desligou o telefone e pensou em como sentia mesmo a falta do amigo, talvez uns dias na presença dele o faria se sentir melhor. Com um pouco mais de disposição, decidiu tomar um banho deixando as roupas pelo caminho, entrou no boxe e ligou o chuveiro no quente do jeito que ele gostava e entrou debaixo da água deixando-a lavar um pouco da sua tristeza.

Seu corpo foi relaxando e a o vapor da água quente tomou conta do banheiro, lavou os cabelos, esfregou o sabonete pelo corpo todo e deixou a água cair pelo pescoço fazendo uma espécie de massagem relaxante, fechou os olhos e curtiu o momento.

- Desse jeito a conta de água vai ficar caríssima Sam. – Dean estava na porta do banheiro e observa as sombras do irmão através do Box.

Sam levou um susto e seu coração pulava no peito quando abriu a porta e colocou apenas a cabeça pra fora com vergonha do irmão.

- Dean... – Disse nervoso. – O que você está fazendo? Há quanto tempo esta aí?

- Calma... – Dean jogou a cabeça para trás numa risada gostosa, estava aliviado por finalmente Sam ter tomado banho. – Eu acabei de chegar, eu vim te avisar que o Alex está vindo pra cá.

- Eu sei, ele me ligou. – Sam fechou a porta do Box e terminava seu banho. – Disse que chega aqui em uma hora.

- É mesmo? – Dean disse num misto de surpresa e decepção por Alex só ter avisado o Sam.

- É. – Sam saiu de baixo do chuveiro abriu a porta do Box e pegou rapidamente a toalha para se enrolar, pois o olhar de Dean o deixava envergonhado. – Você vai comigo até o aeroporto não vai?

- Vou. – Dean respondeu rapidamente quando percebeu que estava olhando demais para o corpo do irmão, Sam realmente tinha crescido, seus músculos estavam começando a ficarem definidos e ele sentiu uma quentura leve quando viu o irmão totalmente sem roupa. – Eu vou trocar de roupa e te espero lá na sala. – E saiu rapidamente do quarto.

- OK! – Sam esperou que Dean saísse do quarto para poder se trocar.

Sentou-se na cama para terminar de se enxugar e percebeu o quanto precisava tomar um banho, sentiu seu corpo bem mais disposto e sem dores e até que seu apetite estava de volta, coisa que ele não tinha a algum tempo. Terminou de se trocar e correu para a cozinha e decidiu fazer um sanduíche, alguma coisa rápida, pois estava com fome.

Dean desceu as escadas e ficou estático ao encontrar Sam na cozinha preparando alguma coisa para comer, não contendo o sorriso no rosto. Ao ver o loiro parado na cozinha Sam sorriu também.

- Quer que eu faça um pra você também? – O moreno passava maionese no pão de forma.

- Eu vou querer sim. – Dean sentou na bancada perto da pia. – Eu acabei nem comendo depois que cheguei do trabalho de preocupação com você, mas te vendo com essa disposição me abriu o apetite. – O loiro abriu um sorriso.

Sam sorriu também, mas baixou a cabeça e só agora parou pra pensar o quanto Dean devia estar preocupado com ele, Bobby havia falado sobre isso, mas só agora que percebeu.

- Desculpa Dean. – Sam parou o que estava fazendo e ergueu a cabeça para encarar o irmão. – Eu fiquei todo depressivo, pensando apenas em mim mesmo e nem me dei conta de que você também estaria sofrendo.

- Sam... A Jess também era a minha amiga, eu gostava dela demais. – Dean tinha a voz grave. – Eu sofri com a morte dela e sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas eu realmente fiquei preocupado... Você não sabe como eu estou aliviado em te ver tomado banho e comendo de novo. – Dean deu um sorriso fraco.

- Desculpa Dean! – Sam deu a volta no balcão e deu um abraço no irmão que permaneceu sentado. – Prometo que vou tentar melhorar.

- Já é um começo! – Dean deu um soco no ombro do irmão como fazia quando eles eram crianças. – Agora termina de fazer esse lanche que eu estou com fome.

- Sim senhor! – Sam deu uma risada e voltou ao que estava fazendo.

...

Já no aeroporto Dean andava de um lado para o outro perto do portão de desembarque, o avião do Alex parecia que estava atrasado, mas a linha aérea não dava mais detalhes e o loiro estava muito irritado e preocupado.

- Calma Dean! – Sam levantou do banco onde estava sentado mexendo em seu notebook e foi para o lado do irmão. – Não deve ser nada, isso acontece mesmo! Anda sente-se. – Sam levou o irmão até a cadeira desocupada ao seu lado.

- Você sabe que eu não gosto de aviões não é Sam? – Dean ainda estava meio agitado.

- Claro que eu sei. – O mais novo conteve o riso. – Mas é normal os voos atrasarem, o avião deve ter pegado um desvio, coisa do tipo.

- Deve ser! – Dean sorriu fraco e observou Sam voltar a mexer no notebook, ele olhava um álbum de fotos.

Dean percebeu que tinha várias fotos da Jess, tanto sozinhas como acompanhada de Sam enquanto o moreno passava por elas e de repente parou em uma foto de seus pais. Mary estava sorridente e feliz, sendo abraçada por John. Era um dia de verão e eles estavam fazendo um churrasco na casa deles, Dean lembrava-se bem desse dia, ele mesmo tirara a foto.

Um silêncio se instalou sobre eles, podiam ouvir as vozes e os passos das várias pessoas que passavam por ali até que o próprio Dean quebrou o silêncio.

- Sinto falta deles... – Um nó na garganta do loiro começou a se formar e percebeu que Sam ficou quieto demais, algumas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto.

- Eu não entendo por que todas as pessoas que eu amo tem que morrer? – Sam limpava as lágrimas e não teve coragem de encarar o irmão, Dean não soube o que dizer para confortá-lo e apenas colocou a mão sobre o ombro do mais novo.

Sam respirou fundo tentando conter o choro, a mão pesada e quente de Dean em seu ombro não estava ajudando, apesar de o loiro não ter dito nada, Sam sabia que ele estava tentando ajudá-lo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Foi a únicas palavras que o loiro conseguiu dizer e ele acreditava fielmente nelas, daria um jeito de seu irmão se recuperar.

Finalmente o avião de Alex chegou e Dean aguardava ansioso no portão de desembarque até que avistou os cabelos loiros e bagunçados bem rentes à cabeça de Alex, carregando apenas uma mochila e uma pequena bolsa de mão, abrindo um sorriso ao vê-los.

Alex andou mais apressado na direção de Sam que estava ao lado de Dean e deu um abraço apertado no amigo. – Sam... Que bom te ver!

- Alex... Assim você me deixa sem ar! – Sam disse rindo e meio sem ar. – Obrigado! – agradeceu assim e o loirinho o largou.

- Como você está? – Deu uma boa olhada no amigo, que agora estava com uma aparência melhor de que horas atrás. – Desculpa por não ter vindo no enterro.

- Eu já te disse que não tem problema... – Sam estava triste ao se lembrar do enterro.

- Oi Dean! – Alex se virou para o mais velho que estava quieto e parecia enciumado, mas abriu um sorriso assim que o ouviu dizer seu nome, ganhando um abraço apertado.

- Oi, como você está? E por que seu vôo demorou tanto assim? – Dean despejou em cima do loiro.

- O piloto teve que fazer um desvio por causa de uma tempestade, mas fora isso eu estou bem. – Ele riu diante a preocupação do Winchester.

- Mas vem cá, você avisou o Bobby que estava vindo pra cá? – Sam o ajudou com a bolsa que ele trazia.

- Nem deu tempo Sam, eu vou ter que passar essa noite com vocês. – Alex disse sorridente.

- Você sabe que pode ficar lá com a gente durante esses dias, não sabe Alex? – Dean tinha esperanças, mas tentou esconder no seu tom de voz.

- Acho que seria uma boa ideia. – Concordou o recém chegado e ambos se encaminharam para o estacionamento. Apesar de estar feliz por Alex estar ali e ter chegado bem da viagem, Sam estava aliviado por ter saído daquele aeroporto, não estava agüentado mais aquele movimento intenso de pessoas por todos os lados.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Nossa até que enfim capítulo novo! As Hunters piram... Tá parei, sou péssima com humor rsrsrs!<p>

Brincadeiras a parte, primeiramente gostaria pedir desculpas a vocês que acompanham esta história pela demora nas atualizações, mas assim como eu minha beta também é uma universitária e estávamos passando por semana de provas, mas finalmente a tortura acabou e estou bem inspirada para continuar escrevendo essa fic.

**N.A. 1: **Pessoas lindas o Matt é esse que vocês estão pensando mesmo, Mattew Cohen. Eu iria mudar o nome dele, mas decidi deixar assim mesmo e espero que não se importem.

**N.A. 2: **Só mais uma coisa, vocês sabem muito bem como uma review pode mudar o dia de um escritora não é mesmo? Então... não custa nada deixar uma contado o que gostou e que não gostou do capítulo, não tenham medo.

É isso amores, espero que tenham feito uma boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo, eu prometo que não demorarei tanto.

Beijos da Gabi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo.

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

Assim que chegaram do aeroporto, os rapazes foram diretamente para suas camas. Alex ocupava o quarto de hóspedes que Dean arrumara para ele, decidindo tomar um banho rápido para relaxar e poder dormir, mesmo tendo tirado um cochilo durante o voo, sentia-se cansado.

Apenas com uma calça de moletom cinza ele se jogou na cama ajeitou o travesseiro e cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça, seus pensamentos flutuando diretamente para Sammy. O moreno mostrou-se feliz com a sua chegada, foi receptivo, até sorriu um pouco das brincadeiras que ele fez no caminho de volta para casa, mas Alex não deixou de notar como Sam estava abatido e mais magro, sem contar o comportamento estranho. Parecia que ansiava por sair do aeroporto o mais rápido possível.

Vencido pelo cansaço, Alex adormecera.

Sam por sua vez estava aliviado por finalmente estar na proteção do seu lar, sem saber a razão de ter se sentido mal no aeroporto. Talvez fosse pelo monte de pessoas saindo de todos os lados e cercando-o que o deixasse com aquela sensação ruim, ele não tinha certeza.

Não contou a ninguém, pois não queria deixar Dean ainda mais preocupado. E agora que estava deitado na sua cama não deixava de pensar nessas sensações estranhas e tinha que confessar que estava com medo do que seria, mas enfim adormecera.

O mais velho capotou na cama após tirar toda a roupa e ficar apenas de cueca, morrendo de cansaço e sono, mas fora deitar com um sorriso enorme no rosto por Alex estar ali, dormindo no quarto ao lado. Só não estava mais feliz porque teria que trabalhar na loja de autopeças que seu pai deixou para ele e Sam.

**[...]**

- Droga... Mas que porra! – Dean xingou enquanto tentava fazer panquecas, estava em frente ao fogão e mais uma vez deixava massa de panqueca cair pra fora da frigideira.

A cozinha estava uma bagunça, depois de tanto tempo o loiro ainda não se familiarizara com esse ambiente, mesmo que se esforçasse a cozinha não era o seu lugar.

Mas como hoje ele acordara disposto e feliz por motivos que estavam na cara. Alex veio visitá-los para o benefício de Sammy e porque não o dele próprio, decidindo fazer um agrado para aqueles dois garotos que adorava.

Alex descera as escadas correndo, ouvindo o barulho de louça que vinha da cozinha e também de alguma coisa sendo frita, ao passar pela porta viu a cena de Dean Winchester tentando limpar com um pano massa de panqueca que caiu na sua calça ao mesmo tempo em que xingava novamente.

- Bom dia chefe de cozinha! – Alex cumprimentou o mais velho e riu da forma sem graça que Dean ficou após vê-lo.

- Bom dia Alex... Er... Tô fazendo panquecas! – Dean deu um sorriso sem graça da situação que estava na cozinha, a pia cheia de louças e suja do suco de laranja que tinha feito antes.

- Eu adoro panquecas. – O loirinho agradeceu sorrindo. – Dean, é para isso que servem os aventais. – Ele pegou um avental branco que estava pendurado na parede se aproximou de Dean e o ajudou a vestir. – Evita essa sujeira toda que já está na sua roupa. – Terminou a frase rindo e mais uma vez o mais velho ficou sem graça com o Alex amarrando o avental em sua cintura.

- Vejo que alguém está enfrentado o fogão hoje. – Sam apareceu na cozinha, fez essa piadinha só para brincar com o irmão, mas sabia que mesmo com a bagunça que aprontava, tudo o que ele cozinha ficava... Comível.

- Estou fazendo panquecas Sammy... – Dean abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o irmão bem melhor que ontem. – Também fiz suco de laranja... Se vocês quiserem posso fritar uns ovos? – Disse a ultima frase olhando para Alex que se sentava à mesa da cozinha.

- Não precisa disso tudo Dean. – O moreno se aproximou do irmão e pegou uma toalha de mesa na gaveta e colocou-a na mesa com a ajuda de Alex. – Pode deixar que eu faço os ovos.

- Nada disso, agora que você está melhorando e como hoje temos a visita do Alex – Dean dizia todo cheio de si. – Eu faço questão de fazer o café da manhã.

- OK... – Sam ria do irmão. – Se você insiste, eu vou terminar de arrumar a mesa então.

- Faça isso Sammy. – Dean tirava uma panqueca pronta da frigideira e colocava num travessa onde tinha uma porção bem cheia delas.

Sam terminou de arrumar a mesa do café com a ajuda de Alex que insistira em ajudar. Colocaram pratos, copos e talheres, o moreno pegou algumas frutas junto com o suco de laranja. Dean terminou de fazer as panquecas e colocou sobre mesa, pegou a calda na geladeira e deixou tudo arrumadinho sob a toalha, lembrando-se por um momento de sua mãe sorridente andando de um lado para o outro preparando o café.

- Pronto! – Dean deu um grande sorriso olhando para os demais sentados na mesa, bateu as mãos e se sentou. – Depois da bagunça que eu fiz, espero que vocês gostem.

Após se servir da panqueca e colocar uma boa quantidade de calda em cima, Alex deu uma garfada e Dean ficou na expectativa pela reação dele.

- Hmm... Parabéns Dean... – Alex disse ainda de boca cheia e depois de engolir terminou. – Você já pode casar!

Depois desse comentário todos riram e tomaram café como uma família, por um momento Sam até se esqueceu da perda que sofreu e se divertia com as brincadeiras que Alex fazia, conseguiu até comer bem.

Finalmente terminaram o café da manhã e Dean mandou que Sam e Alex dessem um jeito de limpar aquela cozinha, pois ele tinha que abrir a loja. Em meio a protestos os dois se renderam e lavaram a louça suja e o fogão.

Chegando à loja Dean avistara o carro de seu funcionário estacionado, estava esperando por ele. O loiro desceu do carro e foi até o outro, batendo no vidro do lado do motorista.

- Garth! – O rapaz magricela se assustou, pois estava encostado no banco com os olhos fechados ouvindo música. Ele abriu o vidro com um sorriso bobo no rosto, de dentro do carro vinha uma música que Dean tinha medo até de perguntar o que era.

- Fala Dean! – Garth saiu de dentro do carro e cumprimentou seu chefe com um aperto de mão. – Como está o Sam?

- Ele está melhorando Garth – O loiro respondeu enquanto os dois se encaminhavam para o a porta de vidro da loja. – Ele voltou a comer e agora que o Alex veio visitá-lo esta com uma cara bem melhor, acho que ele está começando a superar a perda.

- Fico feliz em saber disso Dean! – Garth sempre com aquele sorriso de bobo alegre no rosto, acompanhou o loiro entrando na loja e indo direto para o balcão. – O Sam é um cara legal, não merece o que esta passando... E nem você.

- Obrigado pela preocupação Garth, mas agora vamos ao trabalho. – Dean disse apontando para um cliente que já entrava na loja.

Garth tinha um jeito meio esquisito e irritante quando você o conhece, mas depois acaba se acostumando e gostando muito dele, era muito esforçado e trabalhava bem, disso Dean não tinha o que reclamar.

O dia fora cansativo, o loiro não via a hora de fechar a loja e ir para algum lugar, uma festa, beber uma cerveja e esfriar a cabeça desse inferno.

**[...]**

Na casa dos Winchesters, Alex e Sam tiraram o dia pra conversarem depois que o loiro fora visitar Bobby. O maior desejo do loirinho era saber se Sammy estava realmente bem.

Sam contou como estava se sentindo em relação a tudo que acontecera omitindo a parte do que houve no aeroporto pois não queria mais preocupar ninguém. Ao longo da conversa, o moreno percebera como realmente precisava falar com alguém, colocar todo aquele sofrimento pra fora, e Alex se mostrara um ótimo ouvinte.

- Você sabe que eu nunca deixaria de te ajudar! – Alex colocou a mão no ombro do amigo. – Pode contar comigo pra tudo o que você precisar. Afinal de contas eu estou aqui não estou?

- Está. – Sam deu um leve sorriso, seu rosto ainda lavado por lágrimas, afagando as costas da mão do loiro. – Obrigado por tudo Alex, você está me ajudando muito. – Aquela cena estava se tornando familiar na mente do Winchester mais novo, e por essa razão ele deixara de afagá-lo afetuosamente.

- Não faço mais que minha obrigação de melhor amigo. – Alex disse meio ressentido, mas sorriu em seguida fazendo com que o mais novo esboçasse um sorriso.

O loiro ficou encarando Sam sentado ao seu lado, vendo as lindas covinhas que se formavam em seu rosto, seus olhos estavam um tom mais claro devido às lágrimas e Alex sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçar o moreno e juntar seus lábios num beijo delicado e calmo, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo toque de seu celular.

- Fala Dean! – Ele disse após tirar o celular do bolso da calça e atendê-lo.

_- Alex, avisa o Sam que nós vamos a uma festa hoje à noite._ - Disse o loiro animado. – _E fala pra ele que eu não aceito não como resposta e nem de você Alex._

- Claro que nós vamos – Alex disse olhando para Sam que tinha os olhos curiosos. – Nem que eu tenha que levar seu irmão arrastado, mas nos vamos nessa festa.

Sam deu uma risada já entendendo do que se tratava a conversa e começou a balançar a cabeça em negação e após finalizar a ligação Alex começou o seu argumento.

- Você vai sim Sam!

- Não Alex, por favor, eu não sei se estou bem para ir a festas. – O mais alto tentou dar um jeito de não ir, estava com medo de se sentir estranho como no aeroporto.

- Por favor, digo eu Sam, eu vim aqui pra te animar, pra conversar com você, ajudar você... – Alex tentou fazer os olhos de cachorrinho pidão como Sam sempre fez com ele. – Vamos você vai se sentir bem saindo um pouco de casa, beber como nós fazíamos. Vamos?

Sam pensou por alguns segundo nas palavras do amigo e percebeu que estava sendo ridículo. Uma festa não seria má ideia.

- OK! – Sam levantou as mãos em rendição. – Você venceu Alex, nós vamos a essa festa.

O loiro deu um pulo no sofá e abraçou Sam bem apertado e aproveitou para sentir os músculos sob o tecido da camiseta do moreno, junto o seu perfume.

Dean chegou em casa explicando que Tessa, uma amiga sua, havia ligado para ele avisando que daria uma festa na sua casa e queria a presença do loiro e de seu irmão, após Dean avisar que Alex estava passando uns dias na cidade a morena também o convidou, pois eles também se conheciam.

No começo Sam não gostou de saber que a festa seria na casa de Tessa e estava desistindo da ideia de ir, mas Alex que nem desconfiava o porquê de Sam não querer ir conseguiu a muito custo fazer o amigo mudar de ideia.

**[...]**

Sam estava parado de frente ao espelho que tinha no canto de seu quarto decidindo se a roupa que estava vestindo estava boa. Uma calça jeans clara e camisa preta dobrada até os cotovelos, o dia não estava frio, mas ventava um pouco.

Terminou de ajeitar os cabelos com as mãos, passou um perfume tirado de dentro do guarda-roupa quando escutou as buzinadas do Impala vindo da rua e logo em seguida Alex bateu na porta e entrou no quarto.

Alex perdeu a respiração quando entrou no quarto e Sam virou-se para ele, o cabelo caia levemente em seus olhos e a camisa preta marcava os músculos de seu braço e o perfume que vinha dele era inebriante.

- Você acha que ficou boa essa roupa? – Sam perguntou com um sorriso bobo e abrindo os braços.

- Está perfeito... – Alex finalmente disse com a voz um pouco falhada e riu-se de sim mesmo com aquela situação. – Você já esta pronto? Seu irmão já esta no carro.

- Estou sim... – Sam passou pelo loiro e parou na porta olhando para dentro do quarto novamente. – Você não vem?

Um Alex ainda entorpecido apenas sorriu concordando e seguiu aquele moreno que lhe tirava do sério e pensou: Essa noite promete.

- A noiva já esta pronta? – Dean perguntou assim que avistou Sam saindo de casa com Alex vindo logo em seguida trancando a porta e guardando as chaves no bolso de sua calça.

- Engraçadinho. – Sam respondeu sem achar um pingo de graça e entrou no carro no banco da frente e Alex sentou-se logo atrás e seguiram em direção a casa da Tessa.

Durante o trajeto Sam começou a sentir-se desconfortável novamente, aquela mesma sensação do aeroporto, mas ao olhar para Dean e vendo Alex tão empolgado pelo espelho retrovisor decidiu que não era hora para dar chiliques, decidindo aproveitar a noite.

A casa onde estava sendo realizada a festa ficava num bairro rico da cidade, pois a família da morena era bem rica e naquela noite os pais dela estavam viajando. Dean estacionou o Impala onde pudesse ver e ambos saíram do carro, a frente da casa já estava cheio de pessoas rindo e bebendo enquanto uma música vinha de dentro da residência nada modesta.

- Nossa essa casa é mesmo incrível. – Disse Alex ao entrarem, já que era a primeira vez que via a casa de Tessa por dentro.

A sala era bem ampla, pessoas se amontoavam no sofá bebendo e fumando alguma coisa que Sam preferia não saber. Ao lado havia a escadaria para o primeiro andar e a casa estava lotada, Tessa sabia mesmo como dar uma festa.

- Dean! – Foi escutado um grito estridente e ao se virar a dona da casa vinha pulando na direção dele.

- Oi Tessa. – Dean abraçou a morena que quase pulou em cima dele, olhando de canto para Alex com certa culpa. – Bela festa!

- Que bom que vocês vieram! – A garota com belos olhos verdes veio cumprimentara Alex e Sam. – Como você está Sam?

- Oi Tessa... – Sam não pareceu muito animado, mas sorriu mesmo assim. Não tinha gostado nada da forma como ela havia agarrado Dean, ainda mais se lembrando de que os dois já tiveram um lance algum tempo atrás. – Estou me recuperando.

- Oi – Alex cumprimentou a morena com um abraço. – Sua casa é muito bonita... E obrigada pelo convite.

- Eu que agradeço por terem vindo. – Ela disse sorridente e alegre, com certeza devia ter bebido algumas. – Vocês querem beber alguma coisa?

- Agora você falou minha língua. – Dean começou a se animar.

- Vem comigo então eu vou te levar até a cozinha. – Tessa pegou a mão do loiro e o arrastou para longe deixando os outros para trás.

Alex percebeu que Sam não tinha gostado nada daquilo, o moreno não tirou os olhos de onde Dean havia sumido com a moça.

Uma garota passou com dois copos de bebidas do lado dele e Sam tomou um deles de suas mãos, sob protestos da mesma, embora tivesse o olhado com um pouco de interesse alguns segundos depois, piscando marota enquanto se afastava.

- Hey, vai com calma cowboy! – O loirinho disse ao ver Sam virando todo o conteúdo do copo num único gole. – Você esta bem?

- Não. – Sam olhou pelo lugar e parou os olhos em Alex, percebendo como o garoto estava bonito. – Mas vou ficar daqui a pouco.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em>Obaa... Finalmente essa autora preguiçosa e lerda atualizou sua história! <em>Eu sei gente, me desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas tenho uma boa notícia pra vocês: o próximo capítulo já esta pronto e betado (público aplaudindo, rsrsrs).

**Respondendo a review sem Login:**

**Luluzinha: **Calma linda... O Alex é dom bem eu te garanto! Que bom que você está lendo aqui, tomara que fique até o fim da história. É como você disse mesmo, triângulos amorosos da pano pra manga, tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda XD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo e fim de semana tem mais, quero tê ver aqui! Beijos!

**N.A.: **Se você não se lembra quem é a Tessa vai uma dica: Ela é o ceifeiro do Dean na 2ª Temporada, lembrou? Claro que sim pessoa esperta!

Chega de brincadeira, sou péssima com isso, só quero dizer uma coisinha, eu sei que ainda é cedo pra isso, mas eu quero agradecer muito pela pessoas que estão ledo Hurt, são pessoas maravilhosas e lindas e estou muito feliz com a repercussão que esta história esta tendo, pois eu não esperava tanto.

Enfim é isso, espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo e o próximo está ainda melhor *-* Eu garanto!

Beijo na bunda se você deixar uma review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo.

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

**Dica: **Leitoras lindas eu escrevi esse capítulo bem rápido ouvindo a linda da Florence que está me inspirando muito a escrever, então eu sugiro que vocês leiam o capítulo de hoje ouvindo essa música: Breath Of Life - Florence and The Machine - http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=ROtBbOcdFxo&ob=av2n (não esqueçam de tirar os espaços). É uma música muito linda, as letra também é perfeita para o que acontece no capítulo e espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Sam já virava o quarto copo de uma bebida que lhe parecia vodka com alguma outra coisa, na verdade ele não se importava, queria mesmo era ficar bebado o bastante pra não ver e nem pensar. E aquela angústia em seu peito que o perseguia sempre que saia de casa, nem mesmo a bebida parecia curar.

A cada copo era uma angustia que tinha no peito, as saudades de Jess, a morte de seus pais e ainda tinha seu amor não correspondido por Dean. Sam Winchester estava se sentindo muito sufocado dentro daquela casa abarrotada de pessoas por todos os lados, mal percebendo que Alex ainda estava do seu lado olhando-o preocupado.

- Sam você tem certeza que esta se sentindo bem? – O mais baixo parou de frente para Sam e o olhou direto nos olhos.

- Eu acho... Não sei! – O moreno passou a mão que estava livre nos cabelos e viu uma porta que dava para os fundos da casa. – Eu só preciso tomar um pouco de ar.

O moreno alto saiu disparado em direção a grande porta que dava ao quintal da casa, esbarrou em algumas pessoas devido à pressa, mas nenhum delas deu a devida atenção por já estarem bêbadas. Alex tentou ir atrás dele, mas sentiu uma mão forte o puxar na direção contraria, ele tentou se desvencilhar e quando olhou para frente viu Dean.

O mais velho era mais forte que ele e não teve dificuldades de levá-lo em direção a uma sala onde não havia ninguém. Dean o empurrou para dentro junto com ele fechando a porta e passando a tranca, a sala estava escura até que Dean ligou o interruptor, as luzes se acenderam e Alex pode ver que eles estavam na biblioteca da casa.

Na parede tinha grandes prateleiras de uma madeira escura e todos os outros móveis eram do mesmo material incluindo a mesa de leitura que tinha no fim da sala ao lado de um divã.

- Dean, por que me trouxe aqui? – Alex tinha um tom sério, e estava preocupado com Sam, mas também temia as intenções do mais velho. – Seu irmão...

- Esquece o meu irmão Alex, por favor. – Dean o interrompeu e andou na direção dele como um tigre prestes a atacar. – O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – Sua voz saiu manhosa.

- Do que você está falando? – Alex foi se afastando a medida que Dean se aproximava ao mesmo tempo em que sua desconfiança sobre o mais velho estar a fim dele ia se concretizando.

- Não se faça de inocente Alex... – Mais alguns passos e Dean prenderia o corpo do outro contra a mesa. – Sabe muito bem que eu sou louco por você.

- E você sabe muito bem que eu amo o Sam.

Já que era para colocar as cartas na mesa, assim seria. Alex só não contava com a mesa atrás de sim, sentiu o móvel contra seu corpo e a sua frente Dean estava decidido a continuar com a sua aproximação.

- Você está enganado, diz isso porque não teve uma chance comigo. – Nas ultimas palavras o mais velho dos Winchesters já estava com seu corpo colado ao de Alex. – Sam é muito inseguro Alex e você precisa de alguém que sabe o que esta fazendo.

O corpo de Dean era quente e o perfume que vinha dele era provocante, Alex tinha que admitir aquele homem era muito lindo. Esse deve ser o mal dos homens da família Winchester: a beleza, e com Dean assim tão perto de seu rosto com o hálito se explanado entre a pequena distancia de ambos, Alex estava começando a sucumbir.

Dean decidiu que era hora de usar as mãos e uma delas foi parar entre as pernas do mais novo enquanto a outra usava os dedos para delinear os lábios avermelhados do Alex que soltou o ar quando sentiu aquela carícia em seu membro.

- É disso que eu to falando Alex – Dean agora falava ao ouvido do mais novo e sentia que ele ainda estava lutando contra suas investidas. – Sam é só um moleque problemático que não sabe das coisas boas da vida.

- Não fale assim do seu próprio irmão. – Alex tentou manter a voz firme, mas falhou e começou a se amaldiçoar por estar ficando excitado e viu o loiro a sua frente sorrir de lado. – Não...

Dean sorria satisfeito com as respostas do corpo de Alex, não conseguia mais se conter de tanto desejo por aquele loirinho com cara de menino que o deixava completamente louco, sentindo sua calça ficar apertada.

Precisava de mais contato, queria sentir o gosto da boca de Alex e assim o fez, colou suas bocas e ficou surpreso sentindo o outro corresponder na mesma proporção os seus beijos.

Alex sentia o gosto do loiro que era tão bom, Dean tinha uma boca maravilhosa, seus braços foram parar no peito dele sentindo a musculatura do lugar e depois passando pelos ombros, apertando os músculos dali também fazendo o mais velho gemer dentro de sua boca.

Mas Alex aproveitou que Dean ficou mais vulnerável, com a guarda baixa o empurrou para longe e correu em direção a porta perdendo todas as esperanças ao constatar que a chave não estava ali, parou e encostou as costas na porta ficando de frente para o outro.

- Me desculpa Dean... – Sua respiração estava um pouco pesada por causa da tentativa de fuga e também por causa dos beijos. – Mas eu amo o Sam e ele não estava nada bem antes de você me arrastar pra cá. Por favor, me deixa sair daqui.

O primogênito dos Winchesters olhava para Alex completamente desolado, pois ele sentiu que finalmente o loirinho daria uma chance para ele. Muito pelo contrario, acabou se declarando, se expondo por nada, e agora se lembrou de que Sam além de um forte concorrente era também seu irmão e ficou preocupado com o que ouviu.

- OK! – Dean colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma chave de dentro e abriu a porta para Alex, mas ainda não tinha desistido. – Pra onde o Sam foi?

- Ele disse que ia tomar um ar. – Alex saiu aliviado de dentro daquela biblioteca. – Deve ter ido lá para o fundo.

- Vamos atrás dele então. – Agora Dean falava como se nada tivesse acontecido e Alex ainda conseguia ficar impressionado com essas atitudes do mais velho.

...

Sam atravessou a porta e deu de cara com o quintal da casa, onde tinha uma grande piscina, muitas pessoas nadavam e outras apenas estavam sentadas na beirada apenas com as pernas na água. Ele sentiu o vento batendo em seu rosto e isto lhe trouxe certo conforto para segundos depois ir tudo por água abaixo.

Uma briga começou bem ao seu lado, sentiu o corpo de um rapaz se chocando contra o seu se afastou rapidamente olhando a briga enquanto outro rapaz, bem mais forte que o primeiro agarrando aquele que havia trombado em si pelo colarinho e gritando o jogou na piscina para depois pular em seguida. Se não fosse por outras pessoas mais sensatas interferirem era capaz de alguém sair morto daquilo.

O moreno se sentiu completamente desconfortável e com medo. Sem perder tempo saiu correndo por um corredor que deu para a rua. Maldita hora em que decidiu ir até essa festa e agora a única coisa que ele queria era ir para sua casa, e fez isso andando, já distância não era muito grande.

- Preciso ir para a minha casa... – Sussurrava enquanto caminhava.

Praticamente correu boa parte do caminho, o vento que soprava começou a ficar mais gelado a temperatura devia ter caído um ou dois graus e as árvores começaram a sentir a força do vento fazendo uma dança em conjunto. Sam começava a se amedrontar, uma sensação de morte tomava conta de seu ser.

Quando viu que estava chegando perto de sua casa decidiu correr mais rápido e subiu os degraus parando em frente a porta, a respiração pesada. Levou as mãos ao bolso tentando procurar a chave de casa, não obteve sucesso, pois as chaves não estavam com ele, mas com Alex.

- Não... Por favor, não! – Socou e chutou a porta na esperança de que elas se abrissem, mas ela continuou fechada para seu desespero.

Sam não conteve as lágrimas e agora elas escorriam grossas, teve frio, teve medo e andou para um canto escuro da varanda se encostando à parede, não sentia mais suas pernas e seu corpo escorregou lentamente pela parede até ficar sentando no chão, seu corpo tremia por causa do frio e do choro e instintivamente abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo, na tentativa de se proteger e aquecer.

O choro vinha forte, sem fazer força às lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, Sam não estava entendendo o que estava se passando com ele, de repente tudo havia sumido de sua vida, seus pais o abandonaram e ele desejava imensamente ter sido levado junto com eles. Por que sua vida era tão difícil, por que tudo não tinha que ser um pouco mais simples como era para seu irmão.

As lembranças do acidente de carro vieram como um flash na sua mente...

-x-

Sam sentou-se no banco de trás do carro de seus pais, nesse dia John dirigia o Honda Civic ao invés do Impala que estava com Dean, ele pedira o carro para o pai, pois iria a um encontro com uma garota que gostava de carros antigos e queria impressioná-la.

Sam tinham ido ao shopping de uma cidade vizinha com seus pais e estava extremamente chateado e o motivo era o seu irmão saindo com outra garota, estava mordido de ciúmes por dentro e não tinha como argumentar e nem abrir o jogo com ninguém.

O passeio no shopping junto de seus pais foi agradável, aliviou um pouco da tensão que sentia. Estar perto de sua mãe e a vendo feliz e sorridente de certa forma o deixava feliz também, Mary era uma esposa dedicada e uma mãe amorosa e Sam agradecia sempre pela família maravilhosa que tinha, até por Dean que apesar de ser sua paixão ainda era seu irmão e por mais que eles brigassem Dean sempre estava lá para ajudá-lo.

No meio da estrada voltando para sua cidade a lua brilhava forte no céu, todos riam dentro do carro por causa de alguma lembrança engraçada da infância de Sam. O moreno olhava para sua mãe que estava com o rosto virado para ele, ela tinha um sorriso iluminado e feliz, o rosto moldado pelos lindos cabelos loiros e John por um segundo virou o rosto para contemplá-la.

E esse segundo foi decisivo para suas vidas, ninguém avistou o grande caminhão que invadia a pista contraria numa velocidade alta, vindo direto para eles e quando Sam o viu não deu tempo para abrir a boca e o barulho alto e forte da batida abafou sua voz.

A batida foi forte, o moreno foi jogado para frente com o braço erguido para proteger o rosto e acabou batendo contra o banco da frente fazendo a pressão correta para lhe quebrar o braço. O tranco no sinto de segurança em seu corpo foi tão forte que o fez perder a consciência de imediato, sua vista foi escurecida e não ouviu nada mais.

-x-

Alex e Dean correram para a piscina olhando para todas as pessoas a procura de Sam, o mais novo correu em outra direção e Dean continuou onde estava na esperança do moreno aparecer por ali.

- Dean...? – Uma voz feminina o chamou atrás de si e ele se voltou para a direção dela.

- Oi... Jo! – Dean disse aliviado por ver um rosto mais conhecido, eles se conheciam a muito tempo a mãe dela, Helen, era muito amiga de John, quem sabe a loira não tinha visto Sam por aí.

- Você parece meio preocupado, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Jo Harvelle se aproximou e deu um abraço no maior.

- Aconteceu sim Jo... Por um acaso você viu o meu irmão por aí? – Dean tentou não soar preocupado, mas falhou.

- Olha Dean eu vi sim... Ele saiu pelos fundos depois da briga. – Jo disse sem perceber como havia colocado aquelas palavras de forma errada e ao ver a cara de espanto que o loiro fez, tentou se corrigir. – Não foi ele quem brigou Dean, desculpa, eu devia ter falado de outra forma.

- Quem brigou? – Alex chegou e ouviu metade da conversa e se preocupou.

- Uns rapazes do time de futebol americano da faculdade. – Jo disse rolando os olhos.

- Faz quanto tempo que ele saiu Jo? – Dean ficou de frente para a garota colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Faz uns vinte minutos mais ou menos rapazes, por quê? – A loira perguntou olhando para os dois que a cercavam.

- Ele não anda muito bem ultimamente por causa da morte da Jess. – Alex se adiantou. – Você o viu?

- Ela disse que ele saiu pelos fundos faz uns vinte minutos. – Dean dizia enquanto Jo balançava a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ele deve ter ido embora pra casa. – Alex olhou firme para Dean, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça. – Ele não queria vir para essa festa, eu o convenci. Temos que ir até lá urgente!

- Por quê? – O mais velho não entendia a aflição dele até ver o garoto tirando as chaves de sua casa dos bolsos.

- Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa podem me ligar e me avisem quando o encontrar Dean.

- Eu aviso. – O mais velho disse já sendo arrastado por Alex em direção onde estava o Impala.

...

- Você o viu pela rua? – Dean perguntava dirigindo, os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos de tanto apertar o volante.

- Não, ele deve ter ido correndo para casa... – Alex passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados soltando o ar em seguida.

- Eu sei, estou fazendo o melhor tempo que posso. – Ao dizer isso o Winchester fez uma curva muito rápida e cantando os pneus em seguida, mais alguns quarteirões e estariam em casa.

Alex saltou do carro ainda em movimento correndo pelo gramado até chegar na varanda, Dean veio logo atrás a porta ainda estava trancada. Dean olhou para os lados até seu olhar estacar em um canto escuro da varanda, Alex também olhou na mesma direção, mas não teve tempo de tomar a frente pois o loiro correra se ajoelhando na forma encolhida que era Sam.

- Meu Deus... – Dean disse engolido o nó de sua garganta segurando para não chorar. Em seu peito um misto de alívio e preocupação. – Sam! – O mais velho apoiou a cabeça de Sam em seu colo.

Sam olhou incerto na direção da voz, seus olhos completamente molhados pelas lágrimas, Dean ficou ainda mais doído por dentro em ver seu irmão naquela situação, com tanto medo, tão desprotegido e chorando, sussurrando uma única frase repetidas vezes:

- Eu vou morrer... Eu quero morrer...

Essa frase deixava Dean ainda mais preocupado, se perdesse seu irmão não iria aguentar.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p>Ai ai ai... As coisas não estão nada bem pro Sammy né, coitadinho! Pq será que ele sofrendo é tão gostoso, rsrsr! Como eu sou maldosa, só que eu sei que tem gente que lê aqui que também gosta, não é mesmo Perola? :D<p>

Enfim, agora eu quero saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo, gostaram da dica da música? Sentiram a angustia do Sam? Vamos lá gatonas eu ficaria muito, muito feliz em saber se estão gostando.

Até o próximo capítulo e boa semana pra todas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

**N.A.: **Sim, eu sei que essa pessoa que vos escreve merece muito apanhar pelo atraso e não tiro a razão de vocês... Mas sorriam, pois hoje eu trouxe capítulo novo \o/ Aproveitem! E não me batam *esconde a cara atras do pc*

* * *

><p><strong>VI<strong>

Dean sentia uma dor terrível no coração e por certo momento estava com medo. Não sabia o que fazer e seu cérebro havia parado por alguns minutos. Após ver seu irmão na situação em que o encontraram e falando aquelas palavras o loiro sentiu um aperto enorme no peito.

Não podia perder seu irmão, não conseguiria viver sem ele, apesar das brigas e das dificuldades que passaram, foi por esse motivo que Dean aprendeu a amar o irmão com todas as suas forças e não deixaria nada acontecer com ele.

- Dean... Dean! – Alex o balançava pelos ombros com o Sam ainda em seu colo, o loirinho tinha lágrimas nos olhos também. – Temos que levá-lo ao hospital... Agora!

Dean ajeitou Sam em seu colo, agora o moreno tinha a respiração acelerada seu peito subia e descia de uma forma rápida, pegou as chaves do carro e entregou para Alex.

- Você dirige... – Dean tentou se levantar junto com Sam, mas não aguentou o peso do irmão. – Me ajude aqui Alex, pegue o Sam.

Alex apoiou as mãos embaixo dos braços do moreno e o ajudou a se levantar.

- Vamos Sam... Só mais um pouquinho. – Alex segurou o moreno e logo o Dean também estava de pé e os dois ajudaram a levar o grandalhão, que vez ou outra começava a tremer e chorar, para o carro.

- Eu vou com ele aqui atrás Alex. – O mais velho colocou Sam no banco de trás e avisou o outro que já estava ao lado da porta do motorista.

- Tudo bem, agora anda logo Dean. – Ambos entraram no carro ao mesmo tempo, Alex se ajeitou no banco do motorista e Dean foi ao lado de Sam que estava se agarrando a ele.

Já no hospital por sorte foram atendidos rapidamente, Dean explicou o que havia acontecido e agora Sam estava em uma sala fazendo alguns exames. O medico havia lhe explicado que Sam teve um tipo de crise, mas como não era especialista no assunto não entrou muito em detalhes e apenas indicou que o loiro o levasse em algum psicólogo e que infelizmente não havia nenhum disponível no hospital naquele momento.

Como Sam tinha ingerido bebida alcoólica, deram apenas soro com glicose e uma dose alta de dramin, assim sendo ele passaria a noite no hospital.

- Eu vou passar a noite aqui com ele Alex. – Dean e Alex conversavam na sala de espera. – Se você quiser pode ir pra casa e descansar.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Alex deu de ombros, mas por dentro daria tudo para ficar no lugar de Dean só que não podia nem discutir ele era irmão de Sam estava no seu direito. – Eu já avisei o Bobby do que aconteceu.

- E o que ele disse? – O mais velho cruzou os braços no peito e respirou fundo.

- Ficou bastante preocupado. – Começou Alex a se explicar. – Mas eu disse a ele que Sam foi medicado e que ficaria tudo bem, mesmo assim ele disse que irá visitar o Sam quando ele já estiver em casa.

- Certo... Bobby se preocupa muito com a gente, é normal. – Dean tentou brincar com momento, mas logo a preocupação voltou na sua face.

- Então... Eu vou pra casa dormir um pouco e volto pela manhã. Você quer que eu te traga alguma coisa de casa?

- Não, não precisa... Eu vou ficar bem. O loiro passou a mão pelo rosto cansado. – Pode ir Alex, eu vou ficar com o Sammy.

- Ok! – Alex saiu andando. – Até depois, se acontecer alguma coisa me avisa.

Dean apenas afirmou com a cabeça e foi em direção ao quarto onde Sam dormia, os enfermeiros tiraram a sua roupa ele vestia apenas uma camisola do hospital e tinha um cobertor até sei peito, alguns eletrodos monitoravam sua pressão cardíaca. Ele pareia estar num sono pesado, mas pelo menos tinha se acalmado, seu rosto estava sereno e a respiração calma.

O Winchester se aproximou da cama ficando ao lado de Sam, passou a mão pelo rosto liso de menino e ficou pensando em como era bonito, estava crescendo ficando forte, Dean sabia que ele era gay, não o julgava por isso, quem era ele pra julgar algo assim. Só que o loiro não entendia como seu irmão nunca apareceu com um namorado ou algum amigo mais intimo, não era possível que ninguém se interessasse por ele.

Mas também estava preocupado, o que será que estava acontecendo com seu irmão, nunca tinha visto nada parecido Sam parecia estar desesperado e com medo quando o encontraram e Dean temia que com tanta coisa ruim pelo que o garoto havia passado estava começando a afetar sua mente.

Sam sempre foi mais fraco da cabeça, mas custe o que custar Dean nunca abandonaria seu irmão, nunca. Segurou a mão do moreno e sentiu Sam apertar a sua fracamente, abaixou-se devagar e deixou um beijo no rosto irmão, bem ao lado da boca.

- Durma bem Sammy. – Disse bem baixinho para não acordar o irmão.

Pegou uma cadeira que estava perto da cama e puxou para ficar bem ao lado da cama sentando-se nela, sem deixar de segurar a mão do moreno e ficou ali até que apoiou a cabeça na cama do hospital e adormeceu.

[...]

Os raios de sol entravam pelas frestas da cortina e lhe acertavam direto no rosto o fazendo despertar, no inicio sua visão estava embasada e sentia sua cabeça pesar um pouco. Quando sua visão entrou em foco Sam viu Dean dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no colchão sentado desconfortavelmente em uma cadeira segurando sua mão.

Tentou puxar as lembranças do dia anterior, lembrava-se da festa e de sair correndo de lá, e também do medo e da angustia que sentiu durante a festa e quando não conseguiu entrar em sua casa. Foi como no aeroporto quando foram buscar o Alex, mas dessa vez a ansiedade foi muito maior e mais forte. Teve medo de morrer.

Sentiu a boca seca junto com a sede, pensou em acordar o Dean, mas ele devia estar mesmo muito cansado pra ter conseguido dormir naquela situação. Que horas eram na verdade? Sam perguntou para si mesmo, olhou mais uma vez em direção a janela e constatou que estava amanhecendo, devem ter lhe dado um calmante ou algo pra que dormisse.

Puxou sua mão que Dean segurava lentamente para não acordá-lo, pois sua mão estava dormente, queria se mexer um pouco, mas na tentativa o loiro percebeu e acordou.

- Desculpa Dean... – Sam se sentou na cama, sentiu a cabeça rodar levemente, mas logo parou. – Eu não quis te acordar...

- Sam... – Dean ficou de pé e abriu um sorriso para passar tranquilidade para seu irmão. – Com você está? Está se sentindo mais calmo.

- Eu estou bem Dean. – O moreno deu um fraco sorriso, calmo não seria a palavra correta. – Só estou com sede, será que eu posso beber água?

Quando Dean foi responder à pergunta a porta do quarto se abriu entrando dois homens, um enfermeiro que foi verificar se os batimentos cardíacos estavam em ordem, o outro homem parecia ser um médico.

- Bom dia, meu nome é Jimmy. – O homem de cabelos escuros que tinha aparência calma e um par de belos olhos azuis parou perto da cama e se apresentou. – Jimmy Novak, o psicólogo.

Sam olhou assustado para Jimmy e depois para Dean, não estava entendendo o porquê de ter um psicólogo falando com eles.

- Psicólogo, mas... Eu não preciso de um. – Sam olhava diretamente para o loiro que apenas abaixou a cabeça respirando fundo. – Dean?

- Olha Sammy – O mais velho se aproximou do irmão apoiando a mão em um dos ombros do rapaz. – Ele está aqui só pra conversar sobre o que houve ontem... Não é nada de mais.

Sam olhava para aqueles lindos olhos verdes do irmão e por um momento entendeu a presença de Jimmy ali, os ocorridos nos últimos dias o fizeram reconsiderar seu receio.

- Tudo bem pra você? – Dean perguntou, Sam deu de ombros e acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

- Bom dia Jimmy. – Dean se aproximou do homem e se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos. – Meu nome é Dean.

- Oi Dean! – Jimmy parecia ser uma pessoa equilibrada e normal, totalmente diferente da impressão de loucos que os psicólogos passam. – Esse deve ser o Sam? – Ele deu uma olhada no seu prontuário.

- É... Sou sim. – O moreno deu um sorriso sem graça, Sam ficou admirado com a beleza dele e em seguida apertou a mão que estava estendida em sua direção.

- Desculpa Jimmy... – Dean disse antes que o homem pudesse falar. – Mas cadê o médico que nos atendeu ontem? Ele disse que os exames do Sam ficariam prontos pela manhã e que viria me mostrar os resultados.

- Ah sim... – Jimmy riu sem graça. – O turno dele acabou faz meia hora, mas ele me explicou tudo antes de ir e deixou os exames comigo. – Dito isso ele ergueu um grande envelope que continha os exames e foi tirando os resultados de lá de dentro em seguida.

- Bem... É como eu suspeitava. – O psicólogo dizia olhando para os papéis e depois olhou para Sam sorrindo. – Você está com a saúde perfeitamente normal.

Por alguns segundos o Winchester mais novo se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis que o encarava e esqueceu-se de tudo o que ele disse sobre sua saúde até ouvir a voz meio irritada de Dean.

- Mas como assim ele está com a saúde perfeita? – O loiro tinha aquele sarcasmo comum no seu tom de voz. – Ele quase morreu ontem, você não viu o estado em que ele estava.

- Escute Dean. – O homem colocava os papéis de volta no envelope. – Pelo que eu li no relatório do Sam e vendo o resultado dos exames, Sam não está com nenhuma doença física... É tudo emocional.

- Como assim? – O mais novo tinha os olhos perdidos até encontrar com os de Dean.

- Você sofreu uma crise de Síndrome do Pânico. – Jimmy dizia com naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Sam já tinha ouvido histórias sobre pessoas que sofriam disso e não eram nada boas. – Mais especificamente você sofre de fobia social, mas fique tranquilo Sam que tem tratamento.

Jimmy explicou para os dois sobre o procedimento, os medicamentos que poderiam ou não ser úteis, mas que Sam podia optar por tomá-los ou não e deixou os irmãos com uma boa expectativa dizendo que se o moreno seguisse todas as recomendações ele aprenderia a viver com esses distúrbios de ansiedade e teria uma vida normal.

- Fora isso você está bem, Sam. – Jimmy falava com Sam como se já o conhecesse há tempos. – Vou pedir pra um médico te dar alta do hospital, você poderá ir pra casa e nos vemos no meu consultório... OK?

- OK! – Sam se sentia seguro ao lado daquele homem e apesar de estar com muito medo de ter outra crise ou não conseguir se tratar sentiu confiança naquele psicólogo.

Assim que Jimmy deixou o quarto Alex entrou e ao ver Sam acordado e bem sentiu um peso sair de suas costas e um grande sorriso moldar seu rosto.

- Sam que bom que você está bem. – Alex praticamente pulou em cima da cama pra dar um abraço no amigo. – Você está mesmo bem... O que o médico disse?

- O Sam está com Síndrome do Pânico. – Dean mordeu os lábios.

- Síndrome do Pânico... Mas por quê? – Alex balançava a cabeça sem entender, mas no fundo imaginava a causa disso tudo.

- Não tem um razão especifica o psicólogo disse que podem ser vários os motivos e que durante os encontros em seu consultório ele avaliaria melhor a condição do Sam. – O loiro explicou para Alex que passou a olhar com preocupação para o moreno.

- Olha, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, OK! – Sam já estava cansado de ser o assunto sempre e de todos ficarem olhando para ele com cara de dó. – Já chega, eu só quero ir pra casa.

Sam não demorou a receber alta e já estavam dentro de sua casa e como era de se imaginar ele se sentia muito melhor estando no seu lugar, dentro da proteção de sua casa. Caminhando em direção ao seu quarto e reconhecendo as paredes, as escadas, a porta de cada cômodo, sua cama, os pôsteres na parede, suas coisas e isso lhe acalmava.

O moreno não queria mais conversa com ninguém, só queria tomar um banho comer alguma coisa rápida e ficar sozinho quieto no seu canto. Precisava pensar no que estava acontecendo com a sua vida.

Entrou no banheiro, tirou suas roupas deixando-as jogadas no piso branco e entrou debaixo do chuveiro deixando a água quente escorrer entre seus cabelos e descer por todo o seu corpo.

Terminou o banho e se trocou, colocou uma roupa confortável, uma calça de moletom e uma camiseta velha e deitou-se em sua cama, apesar de ter dormido no hospital sentia seu corpo pesado e cansado, mas antes de tentar dormir novamente Sam se pegou pensando em Jimmy, aquele homem era realmente muito bonito e aqueles olhos azuis deixavam qualquer pessoa perdida, Sam não via a de encontrá-lo novamente na sua próxima consulta.

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais: <strong>Pois é... Eu sei, eu sou doida né, olha a confusão que eu estou me metendo! Mas eu estou adorando isso rsrsr! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e, por favor, comentem gostaria muito de saber o que vocês acharam do capítulo.

Enfim... Sintam-se beijados e que tenha todos uma ótima semana!

Fui!


	7. Chapter 7

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

**N.A.: **Primeiramente eu queria agradecer muito a quem ainda está** acompanhado** a fic mesmo eu atrasando horrores, vocês são uns **amores** eu adoro ver que estão por aqui ainda. Segunda coisa, eu **não sou psicologa** e nem conheço ninguém que é para me ajudar, então não vou entrar muito em detalhes sobre as consultas do **Sam com o Jimmy** (estou ferrada porque tenho que fazer os dois interagirem, mas é isso aí, eu adoro um desafio). Vou fazer** o melhor que posso** e espero que vocês me entendam, eu gosto muito de escrever essa história e não vou abandoná-la podem ficar tranquilas. Agora chega de enrolação e **aproveitem o capítulo** que está bem família e para a sorte de algumas de vocês o Alex está indo embora, mas agora tem o o Jimmy **HEHEHEHE**.

* * *

><p><strong>VII<strong>

Dean apenas deu espaço para seu irmão fazer o que queria, não iria encher o garoto de perguntas, pelo menos não agora, esperaria o momento certo. Apenas deixou que Sam fosse para seu quarto descansar, quem sabe mais tarde pediria uma pizza ou alguma outra coisa que o moreno gostasse mais.

Como era domingo e estava cansado, resolveu ficar a tarde inteira em casa, com medo de deixar Sam sozinho ou de ele ter alguma outra crise e precisasse de ajuda, faria o que fosse preciso para ajudar seu irmão.

Alex ainda estava com eles e também resolveu ficar em casa no domingo, seu voo de volta era meia-noite e queria esperar Sam acordar para se despedir dele. Aproximou-se da sala, Dean estava sentado no sofá de dois lugares olhando fixamente para um ponto no chão sem realmente vê-lo.

- Você está bem? - Perguntou ao mais velho, sentando na beirada do outro sofá. Dean estava abatido, provavelmente por conta da noite mal dormida no hospital.

- Eu estou... Sabe... – Dean deu um suspiro pesado. – Às vezes eu penso que não dei conta de cuidar do Sam como devia. Não dei a atenção que ele precisava ou até mesmo a educação certa depois que nossos pais morreram... Não dei o amor que ele merecia de mim. – O loiro finalmente encarou Alex que tinha a feição triste.

- Não diga isso Dean, olhe só pra vocês! – Alex fez um gesto com as mãos apontando para o outro. – Vocês tem a casa que era dos seus pais, você cuidou da oficina que seu pai deixou e o negócio está indo bem... O Sam está fazendo faculdade, tudo como você queria e como deve ser.

- Não Alex, você não entendeu... – O mais velho sentia os olhos ficarem marejado. – O Sam sempre foi mais sensível, mais emotivo e eu não percebi o quanto ele precisava de atenção... Eu... Eu estava com medo, assustado. Quando meus pais morreram eu meio que sem notar joguei a culpa nele, eu não conseguia ser o irmão mais velho.

O loiro limpou uma lágrima que insistia em cair e abaixou a cabeça, ele tinha que contar pra alguém, depois do que aconteceu ele percebeu o que realmente tinha acontecido desde o acidente de carro que matou John e Mary.

- Eu amo o meu irmão, amo muito mesmo, mas... – Tomou coragem para confessar, sabia que podia contar com Alex. – Se não fosse por ele, eu... Eu iria embora, eu queria fugir de tudo, eu quase... Eu quase saí pelo mundo deixando meu irmão para trás. Céus eu sou uma pessoa horrível.

Alex não conseguiu não conter as suas lágrimas diante dessa confissão de Dean e apesar de ficado, não conseguiu deixar de sentir pena dele. Sabia que o rapaz nunca teria coragem de fazer o que disse, até por que ele estava ali com Sam e cuidou dele mesmo assim. Levantou-se e sentou ao lado do loiro, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. Dean ainda tinha a cabeça baixa e chorava baixinho.

- Dean, olha pra mim... – Pediu e depois de alguns segundos viu os olhos verdes cristalinos por culpa das lágrimas. – Você não é uma pessoa horrível, você ainda esta aqui e não abandonou seu irmão e Sam é um cara incrível, eu... Eu nunca conheci uma pessoa tão maravilhosa como ele e... E como você. – Se surpreendeu quando o mais velho lhe deu um abraço, mas passou os braços envolta dele.

- Obrigado Alex. – Dean ainda estava abraçado com o menor, sentia os dedos dele nos seus cabelos lhe fazendo carinho e sentia-se um pouco mais aliviado nos braços do jovem que amava, sabia que podia contar com ele, Alex sempre foi uma pessoa de bom coração. – Obrigado por estar sempre com a gente, por me ouvir e me ajudar... – Se soltou do abraço disse ainda o encarando. – Por ajudar o Sam, você sempre esteve do lado dele e foi um bom amigo. Sei que você gosta muito do meu irmão.

- Dean eu... – Começou a tentar se explicar, mas foi interrompido.

- Não Alex, tudo bem não precisa de explicações. – Começou o loiro. – Não te culpo por gostar dele e não de mim... Apesar de tudo nós sempre fomos como uma família, eu considero o Bobby como um pai também, então acho melhor nós deixarmos isso pra outra hora.

- Tudo bem. – Alex deu um sorriso sem graça e limpou uma lágrima que molhava seu rosto e viu Dean também fazer os mesmo. – Mas quero que saiba de uma coisa, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado e ao lado de Sam, pode sempre contar comigo e Dean... Agora você tem que ajudá-lo mais que tudo, você é a única pessoa que ele tem, ele ama você.

- Agora eu não vou abandoná-lo... Vou ajudá-lo a passar por essa, você vai ver. – Dean tinha feição um pouco mais suave agora e deu um sorriso fraco. – Tem certeza de que você tem mesmo que ir embora hoje?

- Tenho sim... – O loirinho disse entristecido. – Ainda tenho algumas provas pra fazer e também alguns trabalhos para entregar antes das férias.

- OK! – Dean respirou fundo e olhou para TV que estava ligada no mudo. – Volta nas férias, não é?

- Volto sim. – Alex deu um sorriso e se levantou do sofá. – E ficarei minhas férias inteira pra ajudar você e o Sam. – No fim da frase já estava entrando na cozinha.

- O que você vai fazer? – O Winchester mais velho estava curioso com a saída repentina do loirinho e resolveu ir atrás vendo Alex mexer nas prateleiras. – O que está fazendo?

- Depois dessa preocupação toda precisamos de algo pra melhorar esse humor... Ahh aqui. – Tirou de dentro do armário uma lata de leite condensado. – Um brigadeiro de panela vai ajudar.

- Quer ajuda? – Dean encostou-se ao batente da porta aos risos.

- Do jeito que você é desastrado na cozinha. – O garoto também estava aos risos. – Acho melhor, eu me viro. E você deve ter dormido mal naquele hospital, por que não se deita um pouco?

Nesse momento o telefone tocou na sala e Dean foi atendê-lo e rapidamente voltou para a cozinha.

- Quem era? – Alex perguntou enquanto colocava os ingredientes na panela. Algum problema?

- Não, era seu pai. – Dean tirou uma garrafa de água da geladeira e se serviu de um copo. – Ligou para avisar que virá aqui mais tarde para ver o Sam e se despedir de você.

**[...]**

Sam acordou meio perturbado, isso acontecia sempre quando dormia em horário não convencional, olhou na janela de seu quarto e ainda era de dia, mas não devia ser tão cedo. Pegou seu celular que estava na cômoda ao lado da cama e constatou que era fim de tarde, já tinha dormido de mais, provavelmente dormiu todo o sono atrasado e não aguentava ficar mais nenhum minuto naquela cama e certamente teria problemas para dormir de noite.

Ao descer as escadas e chegar à sala encontrou seu irmão e Alex na sala, rindo e xingando um ao outro, jogando algum jogo de luta no Xbox e quando os dois o viram acordado pararam o que estavam fazendo.

- Hey... Até que enfim acordou a bela adormecida! – Alex olhava para ele do sofá. – Está tudo bem?

- Estou bem sim... – Sam se aproximou do sofá ao lado e se sentou. – Na verdade eu estou com fome, tem alguma coisa pra comer?

- Já pensamos nisso. – Desta vez foi a vez de Dean responder e deixou o controle de vídeo game na mesinha de centro. – Acabamos de ligar e pedir uma pizza.

- Será que vai demorar muito? – Sam coçou a cabeça que estava com os cabelos bagunçados e em seguida pousou a mão no estômago. – Estou morrendo de fome.

Os três deram risada ao mesmo tempo, o moreno estava se sentindo bem melhor agora, mas evitava ficar pensando no acontecido, tinha medo de lembrar-se daquelas sensações e queria evitar ao máximo tocar naquele assunto com os outros.

- Sam, seu cabelo está um caos sabia. – Dean se levantou e sentou-se ao lado do irmão e bagunçou mais os cabelos dele. – Isso que dá não ter os cabelos lindos como o meu.

- Idiota. – O moreno dizia tentando se livrar das mãos do loiro, Alex apenas assistia a cena rindo. – Me deixa... Para de mexer no meu cabelo.

- Mas é uma mocinha mesmo... – O mais velho disse em brincadeira quando parou de mexer nos cabelos do irmão. – Não pode ficar com o cabelo bagunçado... – Parou e observou o moreno com carinho. – Você está bem mesmo? Quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

Sam olhou para o irmão, ele estava diferente, parecia mesmo se preocupar com a sua situação e no fundo se sentiu feliz com isso, mas também frustrado por não poder ter Dean nos seus braços. Olhou na direção de Alex que sempre estava ali, sempre companheiro, não queria preocupar as pessoas que amava com isso, mas estava feliz por estarem do seu lado.

- Eu estou bem sim. – Disse concordando com a cabeça e deu um leve sorriso. – Eu só não quero ficar tocando nesse assunto, tudo bem?

Os outros dois concordavam com um balançar de cabeças e quando Dean abriu a boca pra dizer alguma coisa a campainha tocou e Alex levantou animado.

- Será que já é nossa pizza! – Correu para atender a porta e ao abrir viu seu pai parado do lado de fora, Bobby deu um sorriso ao vê-lo.

- E aí garoto, como você está? – Deu um abraço no loirinho e foi entrado na casa.

- Eu estou bem pai, o Sam esta ai na sala com o Dean. – Alex fechou a porta e acompanhou o homem até a sala.

Sam olhou o velho quando ele entrou na sala, Bobby tinha o olhar preocupado, com certeza iria querer saber o que aconteceu e ele não queria tocar nesse assunto. Não o culpava e entendia muito bem a preocupação de Bobby, pois ele que ajudou Dean a cuidar de tudo depois do acidente então sorriu e se levantou para abraçá-lo.

- Como você está Sam? – Ouviu a voz de Bobby enquanto se abraçavam. - Você nos deu o maior susto!

-É... – Sam sorriu tímido depois que se soltou do abraço e olhava para aquele velho barbudo que agora tinha como pai. – Me desculpe por isso Bobby, mas agora eu estou bem melhor.

- Tem certeza disso? – Bobby olhou para Dean que veio lhe dar um abraço e se afastou em seguida. – Dean, Alex... Eu gostaria de falar com Sam a sós.

Os dois se entreolharam e depois para Sam que apenas consentiu e ambos subiram para seus quartos.

- Me traga uma cerveja antes! – Disse Bobby sentando-se no sofá e Sam foi até geladeira rindo, entregou a cerveja e sentou ao lado de Bobby.

- Eu estou bem Bobby, pode ficar tranquilo. – Começou a se explicar, mas o mais velho parecia não dar ouvidos ao que ele dizia e o olhava como se não acreditasse em uma palavra sua.

- Então vai ser assim... – O velho o encarava. – Você vai fingir que nada aconteceu, ou não querer falar sobre o assunto, como sempre. – Tomou um gole da cerveja. – Olha filho... Eu realmente me preocupo com você e com seu irmão, vocês são como filhos pra mim assim como o Alex, mesmo antes de tudo acontecer. Eu sempre tive muito carinho por você e me sinto na obrigação de te dar apoio... Então é melhor começar a falar.

- OK... – Sam mordeu os lábios, sabia que não conseguiria driblar aquele velho ranzinza, mas iria explicar tudo de forma que ele entendesse. – Eu não sei... Não sei mesmo o que está acontecendo comigo Bobby, mas eu quero que entenda que eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem... Você sabe que eu tive uma crise de fobia social, mas lembrar daquelas sensações... Eu não estou a vontade pra falar disso.

Sam estava começando a sentir desconfortável, lembrar-se de tudo era muito ruim e tinha medo de ter aquela crise novamente. Sabia muito bem que as possibilidades disso acontecer dentro de casa era difícil, mas mesmo assim era perturbador demais. Sentia as mãos suarem e passou-as pela lateral das coxas para secá-las.

- Tudo bem Sam... – O velho percebeu que o moreno não estava se sentindo bem com aquilo e sua intenção ali era apenas ajudar. – Não quero te prejudicar, mas quero que saiba que pode conversar comigo, pode ir atrás de mim a hora que precisar que eu vou te ajudar, OK? – Colocou as mãos no ombro do rapaz. – Agora me dê um abraço.

Os dois se abraçaram por uns instantes e Sam ficou feliz por saber que ainda tinha pessoas que se preocupavam com ele. Gostava da companhia do velho e sabia que podia contar com ele, mas não poderia lhe ajudar com o problema chamado "Dean".

- Valeu mesmo Bobby... – Sam tinha um sorriso leve no rosto. – Pode ficar tranquilo que eu vou me esforçar pra melhorar, você vai ver.

A campainha tocou novamente, desta vez devia ser a pizza, Sam se levantou do sofá pra atender a porta, mas Alex veio correndo das escadas.

- Deixa comigo. – Disse passando pelos dois e pegou as pizzas pagando o entregador e levou as caixas para a cozinha, Dean veio logo em seguida.

- Janta com a gente Bobby? – Disse parando na sala ao lado de Sam que ainda estava em pé. – Mas hoje só tem pizza.

- Tem cerveja gelada na geladeira? – Perguntou esperançoso e Dean confirmou aos risos. – Então eu fico de qualquer forma tenho que levar esse pentelho para o aeroporto depois.

- Eu ajudo a colocar a mesa. – Sam disse animado e o loiro ficou aliviado ao perceber que ele parecia bem melhor.

Todos se fartaram de comer pizza conversaram mais um pouco sobre as artes que os garotos faziam quando crianças no ferro velho, uma vez Sam se cortou em uma das peças de um carro que estava bem enferrujado e teve que tomar sua primeira vacina para tétano, passou uns dias com uma febre fraca, mas no fim ficou tudo bem.

Quando deu a hora de Alex ir para o aeroporto ele pegou suas malas e todos estavam na calçada se despedindo do garoto.

- Eu vou, mas volto... – Disse assim que deu um abraço no Dean. – Não pensem que vão se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Só avisa quando for chegar que eu vou te pegar no aeroporto. – Dean se afastou e Alex apenas confirmou.

- E você, vê se toma jeito, ok? – Deu um abraço apertado em Sam que correspondeu na mesma intensidade. – Logo eu estou de volta.

- Pode deixar. – Viu o loirinho entrar na caminhonete do Singer se despediu dele também e viu o veículo se afastar.

**[...]**

Passou-se uma semana e tudo sem novidades, Dean trabalhou na loja e Sam apenas ficava em casa. Bobby veio mais algumas vezes visitá-los. Uma semana como qualquer outra e hoje era o dia da primeira consulta com Jimmy, o novo psicólogo de Sam.

Dean insistiu em levar o moreno para o consultório mesmo contra a sua vontade, mas no fundo Sam estava aliviado em saber que o loiro o levaria, ainda não estava se sentindo muito confiante em sair de casa sozinho e seria a primeira vez que fazia isso.

- Anda logo Sam! – O mais velho gritava do fim da escada. – Está pior que uma noiva, isso é só uma consulta.

- Estou descendo... – Sam terminou de se arrumar e deu uma ultima olhada no espelho aprovando o que via, pegou o frasco de perfume e esborrifou no pescoço. – Vamos!

Chegando lá Sam começou a se sentir um pouco ansioso, mas não por medo ou qualquer motivo que o levasse a ter outra crise, até que estava tudo bem em relação a isso, mas estava ansioso para ver o psicólogo, não tinha tirado aqueles olhos azuis da cabeça desde o dia no hospital. Passou até a pensar que aquilo era a única coisa boa que tirava do caos que tinha virado sua vida.

A recepcionista os recebeu com muita educação, educação até demais pensou Dean, ela não tirava os olhos de cima de Sam e isso o deixava irritado. Até que a moça era bonita, tinha os cabelos compridos de cor escura que lhe caiam nos ombros e tinha um corpo atraente, mas o loiro sentiu uma pontada no peito em imaginar seu irmão com ela. Estranhou tal sentimento.

A moça chamou pelo nome de Sam o avisando que ele poderia entrar, seu coração acelerou um pouco e entrou na sala. Era um lugar bonito, os móveis todos de madeira escura e como de praxe um diva ao lado de uma poltrona e mais ao lado tinha uma mesa, onde Jimmy Novak estava sentado. "Céus, que homem lindo", pensou Sam e quando ele o viu abriu um sorriso levantou-se e tirou os óculos deixando os lindos olhos mais visíveis.

- Olá Sam! – Abriu um sorriso e veio de encontro ao moreno que se sentia meio bobo na presença daquele lindo homem. - Como está se sentindo hoje? – Disse pegando apertando a mão de Sam.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em><em>Reviwes? *-*


	8. Chapter 8

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

**N.A.: **Oi meu povo lindo, eu sei que eu estou super atrasada com os capítulso, mas tem uma desculpa aceitável. Estava em semana de provas e eu estou trabalhando e tenho que ir atras de montar um cosplay, o que está me deixando louca, pois é muito difícil de conseguir fazer algumas detalhes da roupa, mas eu vou conseguir. Então sem muita enrolação, espero que vocês me perdoem pela demora e tomara que gostem do capítulo novo. Boa semana galera . :D

* * *

><p><strong>VIII<strong>

- Oi senhor Novak. – Sam apertou a mão macia e de aperto firme do psicólogo. – Como está o senhor?

- Ohh... Por favor, não me chame de senhor! – Jimmy sorriu carismático, realmente ele era muito diferente dos psicólogos que haviam por aí. – E muito menos de Novak, eu quero que você me chame apenas de Jimmy, quero que se sinta a vontade comigo.

Aquelas palavras bombardearam a mente de Sam. "Então ele queria que se sentisse a vontade, nossa... Para de maliciar as coisas Sam", pensou o mais novo.

- Sim, senhor... – Começou a rir, pois não estava conseguindo raciocinar muito bem, com aqueles olhos azuis em cima de si. – Quer dizer, Jimmy.

- Sente-se, por favor. – O psicólogo apontou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. – Como está se sentindo hoje, Sammy?

- Eu estou bem, mas não seria melhor eu me sentar no divã? – Sam estranhou a atitude do homem.

- Hoje não. – Jimmy estava acomodado na sua poltrona, sempre muito calmo e isso passava tranquilidade para o mais novo. – Hoje nós só vamos conversar um pouco, esclarecer algumas coisas e no próximo encontro nós começamos com o tratamento, ok?

- Ok Jimmy! – Deu um meio sorriso para o homem, estava feliz por ter conseguido um psicólogo tão lindo e competente, teve certeza que contaria os dias para cada consulta.

_Algumas semanas depois..._

Aquela mão macia como veludo fazia carícias quando tocava com a sua fazendo seu corpo esquentar levemente. E o sorriso aberto, sempre que o via sorrindo acabava fazendo o mesmo sem perceber.

"Sam para de ser idiota, é por isso que ele faz o que faz, tem que passar confiança" Sam pensou no meio da bagunça que estava sua mente, às vezes conversava com seu subconsciente. "Eu sei que esse é o trabalho dele, mas nada me impede de ser um pouco feliz mesmo que só em pensamentos." Retrucou.

- Hey Sam! – Dean que estava sentado a sua frente na mesa da cozinha tomando café quando se deu conta que seu irmão estava com o olhar distante e segurando a xícara de café na mesma posição por mais de cinco minutos.

– Sammy! – Elevou o tom de voz e estalou os dedos no rosto do rapaz chamando a atenção. – Está tudo bem?

- O quê? – O moreno se deu conta que estava pensando demais e nem se deu conta que Dean o chamava até ver os movimentos de dedos na sua frente. – Ah sim... Está tudo bem, eu só estava pensando. – Depositou a xícara de café na sua frente.

- Sei... – O loiro o olhou de canto e tomou mais um gole do seu café, pegou mais bacon e acrescentou no seu prato que também tinha ovos mexidos.

- Você ainda vai ter um treco comendo tanta gordura assim sabia? - Sam olhava para o prato do irmão e sentiu suas veias entupidas de tanto colesterol que viu ali.

- Eu penso nisso quando virar um velho, mas... – Dean mirou o irmão com seus olhos verdes e limpou a boca com o guardanapo. – Eu ia te perguntar se você não quer ir comigo até a loja hoje? Quem sabe trabalhar um pouco lá distraia você.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Sam depois de alguns segundos e achou graça na cara que seu irmão fez arqueando as sobrancelhas. – Eu vou sim, acho que vai ser legal.

- Ótimo. – Dean sorriu agradecido por ver seu irmão bem melhor e tinha que agradecer ao Jimmy, ele devia estar fazendo um ótimo trabalho com seu irmão. – Isso é ótimo, então termina isso logo, só vou lá em cima escovar os dentes e já vou sair. – Levantou-se e levou seus pratos na pia.

- Já terminei! – Sam se levantou e foi correndo para seu quarto antes que Dean o mandasse lavar a louça do café. O loiro deu uma risada baixa e tratou de lavar o resto das coisas.

**-X-**

No meio do caminho até a loja Sam olhava para a janela do carro poucas vezes se concentrava mais em mexer no seu aparelho celular, ele tinha recebido uma mensagem de texto de um dos amigos da faculdade.

Até que sentia falta da turma que tinha por lá e sem que quisesse lembrou-se da Jess sentindo um aperto no coração. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo se sentindo mais calmo, respondeu a mensagem e guardou o aparelho no bolso em seguida.

- Quem era? – Dean perguntou sem tirar a atenção do volante. – Você ficou sério de repente.

- Era um amigo da faculdade. – O mais novo deu uma olhada rápida para o loiro e se calou, não queria estender mais aquela conversa.

- E o que ele queria? – Desta vez Dean olhou para o irmão que deu de ombros, sempre fazia isso quando não queria mais conversar. – Desculpe, eu não queria ser intrometido... Eu só me preocupei com o jeito que você ficou.

- Ele só queria saber como eu estava e... – Sam esperou um pouco antes de terminar a frase decidindo se falava ou não, sabia que aquele assunto seria meio delicado. – E queria saber quando eu volto para a faculdade.

- Ahhh... – Dean balançava levemente a cabeça enquanto falava, estacionou o carro, pois já estavam em frente à loja. Agora ele se virou um pouco apoiando sua mão no banco onde o moreno estava. – E quanto à faculdade, você... Quer dizer, você vai parar mesmo com o curso?

- Só por enquanto. – O mais novo respirou fundo e encarou Dean por um momento tentando detectar vestígios de raiva ou decepção em seu rosto, mas apenas ficou calado. – Eu não estou pronto para voltar ainda.

Sam sentia sua respiração começar a se acelerar só de se imaginar indo para a faculdade, definitivamente, por mais que quisesse ainda não estava se sentindo confiante para voltar a ver aquele monte de pessoas em todos os lugares.

- Certo... – O mais velho deu um leve sorriso para Sam e passou a mão levemente nos cabelos morenos. Sam não imaginava que ele teria essa atitude, mas tinha que confessar que adorou o carinho. – Mas você já trancou o curso? Pois se não fez você vai ganhar faltas e pode ser reprovado por isso!

- Eu já fiz isso. – Sam respirou aliviado. – Já resolvi essa parte, Dean... Eu prometo que quando tudo estiver melhor eu volto a fazer o curso.

- Eu sei que sim, não duvido de você. E pode contar comigo para o que precisar, eu vou te ajudar. – Dean passou mais uma vez a mão pelo cabelo macio de Sam para em seguida abrir a porta do carro e sair. – Mas agora vamos ao trabalho, Sammy!

O moreno piscou algumas vezes diante essa bondade repentina que deu no irmão e pensou mesmo que ele devia estar preocupado com ele, deu um sorriso de lado. Pela primeira vez estava se sentindo amado por Dean, mesmo não sendo da forma que ele realmente queria, mas assim já era um bom começo. Abriu a porta do Impala o seguiu até a porta da loja.

- Hey caras! – Garth veio logo em seguida com seu sorriso otimista e seu jeito tranquilo de ser. – Oi Sam, que bom te ver por aqui... O Dean me falou que você esta passando por uma barra. Está tudo bem?

- Oi Garth. – Sam deu um abraço rápido no rapaz. – Estou bem agora, espero melhorar com o tempo.

- É bom te ter aqui com a gente na loja. – Dizia Garth enquanto já entravam no local e seguia para trás do balcão. – E eu estou precisando mesmo de uma ajudinha... – Aproveitou que Sam estava mais próximo e disse abaixando a voz. – Eu falo pro seu irmão que preciso de mais um pessoa pra me ajudar no estoque, mas ele finge não me ouvir.

- Eu ouvi isso Garth! – O mais velho gritou de uma pequena sala que lhe servia de escritório. – Pare de falar mal de mim para o Sam.

Os dois riram do loiro e Sam pensou que não seria tão ruim ajudar de novo ali na loja, logo começaram a chegar alguns clientes e foi atendê-los. O dia passou rápido e o moreno ficou feliz por não ter perdido a prática e o mais importante por não ter sentindo nenhum mal estar, sem perceber o dia já tinha acabado e já estavam em casa novamente.

- Pode deixar Dean que eu preparo o jantar hoje. – Disse para o loiro que caminhava em direção à cozinha. – Vai tomar banho e assistir um pouco de TV.

- Ahh obrigado, Sam. – O mais velho continuou indo em direção à cozinha, mas abriu a porta da geladeira tirando de lá uma latinha de cerveja. – Você até que não cozinha tão mal assim... O máximo que pode me dar é uma disenteria. – Acrescentou rindo quando Sam lhe deu um tapa no topo da cabeça.

- Acho que você está confundindo a minha comida com a sua. – Sam foi para a cozinha pegar o avental e o amarrou na cintura. – Se não fosse eu ter aprendido a cozinhar você teria colocado fogo na cozinha. – Ao terminar ouviu seu irmão rindo lá da sala.

Terminando de beber a cerveja Dean decidiu que seria melhor tomar um banho antes do jantar ficar pronto, levantou-se e foi até a cozinha deixar a latinha vazia e ao ver Sam com o avental na cintura e a as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo deixando seu antebraço de fora. O mais novo sempre teve um corpo bem definido e isso incluía os braços, sentiu um calor logo mais abaixo a sua cintura, nunca achou que Sam ficaria assim tão... Sexy enquanto cozinhava.

- O que foi? – O moreno perguntou vendo Dean parado na cozinha sem dizer nada e olhando de forma estranha. – Está tudo bem?

- Er, sim... Eu só... – O loiro sorriu tentando disfarçar e deixou a latinha na mesa. – Eu vou tomar um banho antes do jantar.

- Ok! – Sam voltou a mexer o conteúdo de uma panela no fogão e acrescentou mais alto. – Eu te chamo quando ficar pronto!

Dean tratou de tirar logo as roupas deixando-as jogadas pelo chão do quarto, abriu o chuveiro e fechou a cortina do box. Respirou fundo tentando acalmar as coisas ali embaixo, sabia que era errado e loucura o que estava sentindo, mas não estava conseguindo se controlar. Já havia um tempo que não transava e decidiu que a única forma de acabar com isso seria se masturbando.

Envolveu seu membro com a mão sentindo a firmeza e começou com movimentos lentos causando alguns arrepios, sentia a água morna nas suas costas deixando corpo cada vez mais relaxado. Apenas aproveitou o momento e as sensações, alguns gemidos roucos começaram a escapar pela sua boca.

Na cozinha Sam terminou de aprontar tudo, inclusive tinha posto a mesa e em seguida foi subindo as escadas para chamar Dean já que ele ainda não tinha decido.

Abriu a porta do quarto e viu as roupas do irmão jogadas, apanhando as peças e jogando-as em cima na cama, atento ao barulho baixo do chuveiro vindo do banheiro. A porta estava meio aberta e, sem fazer barulho, o mais novo se aproximou e não pode deixar de prender a respiração ao ouvir os gemidos do irmão, e teve certeza que Dean estava se masturbando.

Podia até ver os movimentos pelo plástico fino da cortina que tinha no Box, os gemidos que ouvia de seu irmão eram como músicas para seus ouvidos, seu coração disparara, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo de que Dean percebesse sua presença e saiu logo do quarto parando no corredor por algum tempo, o peito subindo e descendo de forma rápida quase sem notar que seu irmão saíra do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e os cabelos molhados.

- Hã? Sam... – O loiro parou na porta e achou estranho ver seu irmão parado no corredor. – O jantar está pronto?

- É... Está sim! – O mais novo sorriu tentando disfarçar, sempre sorria quando ficava nervoso. – Eu estava vindo de te avisar.

- Certo... Eu vou colocar uma roupa e já desço. – Viu o moreno virar as costas e descer as escadas, entrou no quarto colocou apenas uma calça de moletom preta, uma camiseta cinza e desceu para a cozinha, estava morto de fome.

Correu tudo bem durante jantar, mas Sam ainda não conseguira tirar os sons e as imagens de Dean se masturbando, até perdeu um pouco a fome, mas como não estava afim de ter que responder um questionário de seu irmão pelo fato de não estar comendo não deixou nada no prato. O loiro por sua vez comeu duas vezes e o moreno ficou feliz por isso.

- Você lava a louça do jantar. – Disse o mais novo assim que terminou de comer levou os pratos para a pia. – Eu fiz o jantar, agora você limpa.

- Nada mais justo! – Dean disse e o outro estranhou, mas ficou quieto com medo de falar alguma coisa e o loiro acabar mudando de ideia. – Pode ir descansar Sammy, e você fez um ótimo trabalho lá na loja.

- Obrigada Dean. – Sam parou na porta da cozinha e sorriu para o irmão que lhe sorria de volta. – Eu vou tomar um banho e deitar, estou mesmo cansado.

Dean apenas concordou com a cabeça e começou a lavar a louça do jantar, por sorte Sam não fazia uma bagunça como ele costumava deixar depois de cozinhar.

**-X-**

A buzina incessante vinha do carro parado de frente a casa dos Winchesters, Dean bufava e resmungava de dentro do seu quarto até que gritou para fora da janela que dava para a rua.

- Já estou indo! – Pegou sua jaqueta e foi de encontro a Sam que já estava dentro do Impala e buzinando sem parar. – Não sei o porquê esse psicólogo resolveu falar comigo? - Entrou no carro e olhou nervoso para Sam. – O que foi? Já estou aqui.

- Então vamos logo Dean. – O moreno estava bravo por estarem atrasados, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ansioso para ter sua próxima consulta. – Não quero chegar atrasado, e afinal de contas hoje ele quer falar com você também se esqueceu?

- Não, Sammy... Eu não esqueci. – Dizia enquanto manobrava o carro saindo de frente de casa. – Ele disse alguma coisa a respeito do que ele quer falar comigo?

- Não disse não. – O Winchester mais novo olhou para o loiro. – Ele só disse que queria conversar com você, eu também fiquei curioso.

Dean apenas ficou pensando a respeito e seguiu direto para a clínica, não demorando muito a chegar. Devido ao atraso, uma garota fora atendida antes, obrigando-os a ficar esperando por uma hora até Sammy ser atendido.

Sua consulta durara meia hora, e logo o moreno deixara o consultório.

- Ele pediu para você entrar. – Sam parecia meio nervoso e observou Dean se levantar e entrar na sala.

Dentro da sala o loiro se sentou de frente com Jimmy que lhe cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos em seguida se acomodou.

- Espero não estar tomando seu tempo. – Começou o moreno de olhos azuis. – Eu sei que você tem uma loja para administrar.

- Não, está tudo bem, eu tenho um funcionário que toma conta de lá pra mim enquanto eu estiver fora. – Disse educado, pois gostava do trabalho que Jimmy estava fazendo com seu irmão sem contar a parte do quão bonito ele era. – Eu gostaria de deixar claro também que o senhor está fazendo um ótimo trabalho com Sam, ele está bem muito bem ultimamente.

- Senhor está no céu, Dean. – Novak riu brincalhão. – Me chame de Jimmy... O Sam é um rapaz muito especial e ele vai precisar muito de sua ajuda neste momento.

- Eu sei disso Jimmy, e o que eu mais quero agora é ver meu irmão feliz. – Dean se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto desejava que Sam ficasse bem mesmo, que voltasse a ser aquele rapaz feliz e poder ver aquele lindo sorriso com mais frequência.

- É sobre isso que eu gostaria de falar com você. – Jimmy cruzou as mãos levando-as ate o queixo, seu rosto ficou sério. – Eu percebi que o Sam gosta muito de você, então será natural que você seja o porto seguro dele.

- Como assim? – Dean achou que devia estar ficando louco ou estava interpretando aquilo tudo de forma errada.

- Quando as pessoas tem Síndrome do Pânico é normal que elas se apeguem a uma pessoa que goste muito. – Jimmy foi logo se explicando. – E como você, além de ser o irmão e por viverem juntos será natural que ele escolha você como uma espécie de alicerce para a vida.

- Entendi. – O loiro estava pensativo.

- Você terá que apoiá-lo no que for preciso, estar sempre do lado dele no que precisar você acha que conseguirá?

- Olhe, Jimmy. – Dean se ajeitou na cadeira e encarou o psicólogo. – Eu amo meu irmão mais que tudo, agora eu percebi que ele é muito importante pra mim e não vou deixá-lo, vou ajudá-lo no que for preciso... Eu quero ver o Sam feliz a qualquer custo.

- Ótimo! – O mais velho sorriu satisfeito com o que Dean havia dito, pois Sam iria precisar muito do apoio do irmão para passar por isso. – Era isso mesmo que eu queria saber.

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Título:** Hurt

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências:**Trata-se de Wincest. Contém cenas de sexo entre homens. Morte. Universo Alternativo

**Descrição: **Sam tem 21 anos, estudante de direito, mora com Dean seu irmão e também o homem por quem ele esconde um amor incondicional. Mas a morte insiste em andar do seu lado.

**N.A.: **Não sei nem por onde começar a me desculpas por esse atraso imperdoável com os capítulos, mas saibam que eu não vou desistir dessa fic. NEVER. Eu adoro escrevê-la e vou aproveitar as férias e adiantar bastantes capítulos para assim ir postando sem muitos hiatus, OK? Bom, espero que todas tenham tido um bom Natal, o meu foi muito bom, teve amigo secreto e ganhei presente! \o/ Então sem mais enrolação por hoje e espero que gostem do capítulo, mas já imagino que terá algumas que não vão gostar muito. hahahahaa Bom fim de ano pra vocês e ano que vem seja repleto de novas realizações, beijos!

* * *

><p><strong>IX<strong>

A sensação do sol da manhã batendo na pele era tão agradável e Sam estava tão bem, há muito tempo que não se sentia tão leve, sem problemas e preocupação então apenas fechou os olhos e deitou as costas na grama quase pegando no sono, mas foi despertado por lábios macios beijando seu pescoço.

- Hmmm... Isso é bom.

Disse com a voz rouca e um leve sorriso sentindo os beijos por seu queixo e finalmente os lábios tomarem conta de sua boca. Sentiu o peso de um corpo quente sobre o seu e a boca que o beijavam de uma forma quente, e uma língua sedutora encontrar com a sua.

Ergueu a mão e a levou até a nuca do rapaz sentindo os cabelos macios, os beijos não paravam e ficavam cada vez mais intensos os deixando excitado até que finalmente os beijos cessaram.

- Seus lábios são tão doces, Sam. – Ouviu aquela voz conhecida e ao abrir os olhos se deparou com um mar azul o encarando com um meio sorriso no rosto.

Era Jimmy Novak.

Uma confusão se formou na mente de Sam, ele ainda não entendia como havia ido parar naquele campo e com seu psicólogo.

- Tenha calma, Sammy. – O mais velho percebeu que Sam estava ficando preocupado. – Relaxa, está tudo bem, eu só quero te ajudar.

- Como eu vim parar aqui? – Sam perguntou olhando para os lados até olhar para o rapaz que ainda estava em cima de si apoiando as mãos ao lado de seu corpo o encarando com um sorriso tranquilizador no rosto.

- Isso não importa agora. – O psicólogo começou novamente a beijar o pescoço do garoto, subindo pelo queixo fazendo o mais novo soltar um gemido fraco, ele ainda estava excitado. – Hoje nós estamos tendo uma consulta especial... – O rapaz dizia com uma voz rouca e beijando o rosto de Sam, uma de suas mãos desceu marotamente pelo corpo forte abaixo de si até chegar ao volume formado entre as pernas apertando de leve. – Você ainda quer minha ajuda, não quer?

O mais novo sentia as mãos de Jimmy apertando levemente o seu membro deixando cada vez mais excitado e sem conseguir pensar direito, aquele psicólogo era tão lindo e... Gostoso.

- Eu quero sua ajuda, Jimmy... Ahh! – Sam dizia um pouco sem ar. – Eu preciso que você me ajude, agora...

- Então é isso o que vai ter... – O mais velho sorriu sacana e desceu pelo corpo de Sam até chegar ao seu quadril, com as mãos hábeis ele abriu primeiro o cinto e em seguida o botão da calça. Olhou para cima e se deparou com os olhos esverdeados de Sam, as pupilas um pouco dilatadas e bem devagar desceu o zíper.

Sam mordeu os lábios, aquilo era muita tortura e precisava muito de alívio, seu membro doía dentro da calça e queria sentir a língua de Jimmy por toda sua extensão. Quando finalmente seu membro ficou livre soltou um gemido fraco e não parou de olhar nenhum minuto, pois não queria perder nenhum detalhe. E quando finalmente Jimmy desceu a cabeça para lhe dar o que tanto desejava ouviu batidas fortes vindas de algum lugar.

- Sam acorde, o almoço já está pronto! – Dean bateu na porta de seu quarto e entrou o tirando de seu sonho proibido com o psicólogo. – Você dormiu demais, está bem?

- S-sim, eu... Estou bem. – O moreno disse com a voz um pouco falha por ter acabado de acordar, puxou as cobertas rapidamente para cobrir sua ereção muito evidente e deu graças a Deus por seu irmão não notar.

O loiro saiu fechando a porta e Sam desabou a cabeça no travesseiro macio recuperando a respiração, passou as mãos pelo rosto e cabelos e por fim acabou dando risada da situação. Mas acabou ficando com raiva por Dean o ter acordado bem na melhor hora do sonho.

Levantou-se e foi para o banheiro e tomou uma ducha gelada para acalmar os ânimos se vestiu e desceu encontrando seu irmão já sentado na mesa.

- Dormiu bem? – O loiro perguntou assim que Sam se sentou, o moreno estranhou um pouco se perguntando se ele tinha percebido alguma coisa.

- Dormi bem sim... – Olhou para Dean tentando decifrar se ele estava de brincadeira ou se fala sério. – Por que não me acordou antes? Não costumo dormir tanto.

- Ahh... Você mereceu dormir um pouco mais. – Estava se servindo do almoço que já estava posto na mesa até que começou a falar outra vez. Não estava com muita fome, mas o cheiro delicioso de comida abrira seu apetite – Eu estava pensando, Sam... Nós podíamos dar uma volta, sair um pouco de casa. Ir para um lugar tranquilo, o que acha?

Sam olhou para o outro rapidamente e baixou os olhos pensando se era uma boa ideia ou não sair. Fazia um tempo que não saía de casa a não ser para ir para a loja e não tinha acontecido nenhum episódio por lá, se sentia bem indo ajudar Garth.

Mas por outro lado não tinha ido para nenhum outro lugar e não sabia quais seriam as suas reações, lembrou-se de Jimmy dizendo para que ele aprendesse a controlar suas emoções, seus ânimos. Por fim achou que não seria uma má ideia tentar, mesmo estando nervoso.

- Mas onde você esta pensando em ir. – Perguntou enquanto se servia de suco de laranja.

- Estava pesando na gente ir ao parque central da cidade. – O mais velho dizia animado. – Lá é um espaço bem aberto e não tem muita gente, que tal? Se sentir alguma coisa estranha eu vou estar do seu lado e nós vamos embora à hora que você quiser.

- Ahh... OK! – Sorriu e percebeu que seu irmão estava apenas tentado o ajudar, sentiu que ele estava diferente, estava mudando e Sam estava torcendo para que o loiro continuasse assim. – Eu vou terminar de comer e nós saímos. – Ao final da frase se arrependeu de não ter pensado melhor na proposta, não sabia se estava realmente bem pra encarar essa. Mas pelo seu irmão ele faria o esforço.

- Ótimo... Isso é ótimo Sammy. – O loiro tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto, levantou-se e foi colocar o prato na pia e ao passar por Sam lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

**-x-**

Dean estacionou o Impala bem perto do parque para que se acontecesse alguma emergência o carro não estivesse tão longe, deixando o veículo seguido por Sam e foi direto ao porta-malas tirando de lá uma cesta de piquenique com uma toalha vermelha.

- Cara... Isso é sério? – Sam parou ao lado do irmão com uma expressão de zombaria no rosto e apontado para a cesta. – Um piquenique?

- Por que não? – O loiro tinha um sorriso aberto no rosto, não sabia dizer o porquê mais estava muito empolgado. – O parque, o dia tá agradável... Vai ser divertido, cara!

Sam olhou para o gramado verde do parque, o sol estava agradável nessa manhã de verão, algumas pessoas faziam exercícios, outras apenas estavam curtindo um piquenique e as crianças brincavam nos brinquedos um pouco mais afastados. Tudo estava perfeitamente normal então deu de ombros e aceitou.

- Tudo bem, o que tem de bom nessa cesta? – Perguntou se aproximando de Dean e tentou abrir a tampa, mas o outro o impediu.

- Vamos escolher um lugar primeiro. – Pegou na mão do irmão e foram andando até o parque escolheram um lugar próximo a uma sombra. – Aqui está bom?

- Sim... – O moreno ainda estava se recuperando do tratamento espontaneamente alegre do irmão e olhava para suas mãos unidas e deu um leve sorriso, o ajudou a estender a toalha e a tirar as coisas da cesta.

- Se lembra disso? – Dean tirou de dentro da cesta uma espécie de bolinho que eles comiam muito quando eram crianças. – A gente comprava pra comer escondido da mãe depois de sair da escola...

- Claro que eu lembro. – O mais novo disse empolgado e pegou o bolinho na mão, em seguida se sentou no chão onde a toalha estava. Dean fez o mesmo e sentou-se bem próximo a ele. – Ela não gostava que a gente comesse doce demais. – Por fim abriu o bolinho e deu uma mordida generosa. – Humm... E ainda continua uma delícia.

- Me deixa ver... - Dean avançou para compartilhar do bolinho com Sam, mas ele desviou. – Hey...

- Pega um pra você. – Disse rindo e com a boca cheia. – Esse é só meu.

O mais velho balançou a cabeça e pegou outro de dentro da cesta e tirando outras coisas de lá, como suco, frutas, pães e outras guloseimas. Estava tudo indo conforme planejou olhou para seu irmão e ele parecia feliz, com se não tivesse todos aqueles problemas.

O moreno percebeu que seu irmão estava olhando e seus olhos se cruzaram por um momento até que o loiro desviou o olhar. O moreno ainda ficou observando como Dean era lindo, o traço de seu queixo, aqueles lábios bem desenhados. Lindo demais. De repente baixou os olhos como se tentasse se olhar, nunca teria a beleza dele, era muito quieto, meio tímido, alto demais. Estava na cara que seu irmão nunca o acharia bonito, começou a se sentir um lixo de gente, problemático, um peso nas costas do irmão.

- Dean... – Chamou pelo irmão, pois de repente queria muito ir embora e não estava se sentindo muito bem. Quando o loiro o olhou ficou com ar preocupado. – Eu... Quero ir embora.

- Você está bem? – Disse com a voz macia, mas no fundo não queria que aquele momento bom terminasse, mas prometeu a ele que iriam embora se fosse preciso.

- É que eu não estou me sentindo muito bem. – O moreno dizia sem encarar o irmão, sabia que ele ficaria triste, mas queria muito poder ir pra casa. – Desculpe Dean.

- Não... Sam, tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. – Deu um sorriso leve para ele. – Vamos, me ajude a arrumar as coisas e nós vamos.

No caminho até em casa o mais novo estava se sentindo muito triste, deprimido e muito mal por não ter aproveitado a tarde que seu irmão mais velho tinha planejado para eles. Olhou rapidamente para o loiro e pensou em como queria tocar nele, mas tinha medo do que ele pudesse pensar.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Dean perguntou assim que estavam em casa e estava preocupado, pois da ultima vez o moreno estava realmente muito mal. – Quer que eu faça alguma coisa. – Parou de frente a ele.

- Eu estou bem, Dean... É serio. – Encarava o mais velho a sua frente. – Sem crise desta vez eu só quero ir pro meu quarto e ficar um pouco sozinho. – Forçou um sorriso. – Por que você não sai, divirta-se um pouco eu não quero te atrapalhar.

- Tem certeza de que é isso mesmo... – Viu o olhar meio nervoso de Sam, queria saber se ele estava mesmo bem, mas sua pergunta deve ter dado outra impressão no outro. – Quer dizer, tem certeza de que está bem? Você sabe que não precisa me esconder nada, pode conversar comigo. Nós somos irmãos e eu quero te ajudar, Sam.

Sam ficou boquiaberto olhando para o outro, realmente não sabia o que dizer. Por um momento cogitou a ideia de contar tudo para Dean, sobre seus sentimentos e sobre o que estava pensando, queria abraçá-lo e poder conversar com ele sem nenhum medo ou peso na consciência. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso, não agora. Ainda não era a hora.

- Eu só quero ficar sozinho. – Conseguiu dizer por fim. – Não precisa se preocupar, eu já disse pra você ir se divertir um pouco.

- Eu não tenho nada pra fazer agora de tarde. – Dean olhou para a sala de estar. – Acho que vou assistir um pouco de TV. Mas se precisar de mim me chame, ok? – Posou a mão no ombro o outro deu um meio sorriso e subiu a mão até o queixo de Sam e o acariciou.

O mais novo não entendeu muito aquele ato, estava muito carente e por pouco não fez uma besteira, fechou rapidamente os olhos e respirou fundo. Tinha que sair dali bem rápido.

- Beleza. – Se afastou do afago e foi subindo as escadas. – Qualquer coisa eu te chamo. – Correu para o quarto tirou a camisa ficando com a regata branca que vestia por baixo e deitou na cama.

Ele estava muito agitado, sua mente estava a todo vapor e tinha muitas coisas pra pensar e quando se sentia assim nada melhor do que música. Procurou na sua mochila que levava para a faculdade e pegou seu fone de ouvido conectando ao celular e logo sua mente foi invadida pela melodia da guitarra do Slash com a música _Estranged_ da banda _Guns & Roses_, muito conveniente para o momento.

Evitou pensar no futuro ou no passado, apenas pensava. Deixou a letra da música invadir sua mente, pensava em Dean, pensava em Jimmy, e também nos seus pais e Jessica, deixava as imagens deles invadir sua mente e algumas lágrimas singelas rolaram. A música acabou, mas Sam voltou e deixou no modo _repeat_. Não sabia dizer quanto tempo tinha se passado, parecia alguns minutos, mas também horas e nem percebeu quando pegou no sono.

Dean também acabou dormindo estirado no sofá da sala e acordou meio atordoado, olhou para a televisão que passava alguma propaganda de algum produto novo e revolucionário que você devia ter em sua cozinha. Verificou o relógio do celular que estava na mesinha de centro, a noite começava ao longe. Sentou-se, passou a mãos nos olhos e resolveu dar uma olhada em Sam.

A porta do quarto estava aberta e pode ver o rapaz dormindo com os fones no ouvido, estava tranquilo. Aproximou e sentou-se na cama tentando não acordar o irmão e tratou de tirar os fones de ouvido, mas ao fazer isso o moreno abriu os olhos levemente e ficou o observando colocar o aparelho na cômoda ao lado da cama.

- Oi... – Sua voz saiu um pouco rouca e sua cabeça estava bem mais limpa agora. – Que horas são?

- Oi. – O loiro de uma risadinha. – Umas sete horas da noite, eu também cochilei no sofá, mas agora estou morrendo de fome o que acha de pedirmos uma pizza ou comida japonesa?

O Winchester mais novo ficou olhando aquele belo loiro sentado na sua cama, nem o via mais como irmão há muito tempo, nem se importava com isso porque o amava além dos limites. – Quero comida japonesa. – Deu um sorriso e sentou ficando muito próximo de Dean, ambos se encarando.

O mais velho sentiu-se um pouco desnorteado, pois não entendeu muito bem as reações de seu corpo. Seu irmão estava perto demais e reparou que isso não estava certo, tinha uma energia rondando-os e era boa, muito boa. Mas não era certo, era o irmão mais velho e tinha que ajudar Sam e não... O desvirtuar. Seria loucura demais.

Levantou bem rápido da cama, Sam ficou com o rosto anuviado, triste, decepcionado. – Vou pedir comida japonesa então. – Passou as mãos pelos cabelos e disse forçando um sorriso e saiu do quarto.

O Winchester mais novo não conseguiu disfarçar a decepção de estar tão perto do que desejava e ver Dean correr dele. Na verdade essa energia que sentiu passar do outro foi muito estranha, nunca tinha acontecido isso e podia jurar que o loiro queria algo mais.

- Merda! – Bateu com o punho na cama, a raiva por um momento tomou conta e percebeu que estava cansando de toda essa bagunça. De sempre ter que se conter perto do outro, de esconder tudo, de querer e não ter e toda essa sexualidade contida. Tinha que tomar uma decisão.

A campainha se fez ouvir dentro da casa e Sam pensou que não podia ser a comida que pediram, cedo demais então correu para a porta e ao abrir viu a solução de seus problemas bem na sua frente.

- Oi Sammy. – Aquele loirinho de nariz em pé estava parado na porta de sua casa com um sorriso aberto e uma mala aos seus pés. – Tem lugar pra mim durante minhas férias?

- Alex! – O moreno abriu um sorriso e puxou o mais baixo para um abraço apertado sentido o calor do corpo do outro e isso o fez se aquecer por dentro. – Que bom que veio.

_Continua..._


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! Acoooorda meninaaa! HAHAHAHA Tá já parei de brincadeiras e nem vou enrolar muito, só quero desejar uma boa leitura pra vocês e avisar que tentarei trazer mais capítulos em breve. Aproveitem a leitura, esse capítulo tem algumas emoções pra vocês. Beijos!

**Beta:** Piper Winchester (Obrigada sempre pelo ótimo trabalho, amiga!)

* * *

><p><strong>X<strong>

O moreno realmente estava feliz em ver seu amigo por ali, as coisas não poderiam ficar melhores. Na verdade podiam sim, mas isso ficava para depois.

- Entra... – Sam pegou a mala do loiro e o fez entrar, ficando parados entre a sala e o pé da escada que levava até os quartos. – Porque não avisou que vinha?!

- Eu... Imaginei que não fosse preciso. – Alex baixou a cabeça e deu um sorriso sem graça. – Eu devia ter avisado, não é?

- Não... Não é isso. – O moreno riu sem graça, nem tinha percebido que suas palavras pareceram meio grosseiras. – Você sabe que é bem vindo aqui o tempo que precisar. Mas se tivesse avisado, eu e o Dean, teríamos ido te buscar. – Ao dizer pousou a mão no ombro de Alex.

- Eu agradeço sua hospitalidade. – Alex abriu um sorriso. – O Bobby foi me buscar e aproveitei pra passar um tempo com ele. Quer dizer então... Que eu posso ficar?

- Claro que pode! – O outro soltou uma risada e já ia puxando o amigo pra subir e levar suas coisas no quarto que ele costuma ficar, mas assim que puseram o pé na escada viram Dean de pé lá em cima. – Ah... Dean, o Alex acabou de chegar ele vai ficar.

- Pois é... – Alex fitou os olhos frios de Dean que os olhava de cima, não sabia dizer se Sam tinha percebido, mas o mais velho não parecia feliz com a sua chegada. – Eu disse que viria, não é.

Sam puxou mais uma vez Alex para subir até seu quarto e passaram por Dean que finalmente suavizou as feições, deu um sorriso e os acompanhou até o quarto. Ao entrarem caminhou até o loirinho e o abraçou.

- É bom te ter aqui de volta. – Eles se encaram e Alex percebeu uma mudança em Dean, ainda não sabia dizer o que era, mas sabia que algo tinha haver com ele. – Você gosta de comida japonesa? A gente acabou de pedir. – Se afastou e se encostou ao batente da porta.

- Claro que eu gosto... – Deu uma pausa tirando algumas coisas de sua mala e olhou para o moreno. – É uma das comidas preferidas do Sam. – E sorriu.

- É sim... – Mais uma vez aquele sorriso forçado. – Bom, se não se importam eu vou tomar um banho e Sam... Eu coloquei o dinheiro da comida na cozinha, OK?

- Beleza Dean, eu vou ajudar o Alex a desfazer a mala. – Viu o irmão acenar com a cabeça e sumir no corredor. – Que bom que veio Alex. Estou contente mesmo... – Encarou o loirinho que tinha um sorriso bobo.

- Eu também estou. – Ele não sabia dizer o porquê daquela mudança de tratamento dos dois, mas no fundo sentiu que poderia tirar um bom proveito disso.

No banheiro de seu quarto Dean não estava nada contente e não estava gostando nada desse sentimento de ameaça que pairava sobre ele. Essa vinda repentina do Alex mexeu com seu humor e não entendia, pois sempre gostou das visitas que ele dava aos dois irmãos. Mas dessa vez é como se não gostasse tanto dele assim, claro que sempre teve uma queda pelo rapaz... Não iria negar, mas também sabia que o loiro era apaixonado por Sam e de pensar nisso um ódio tomou conta de si e não queria mais ver os dois tão colados o dia todo.

_Alguns dias depois..._

- E o que eu posso fazer pra ajudar, Sam? – Alex perguntava ao lado do moreno que insistiu em fazer um jantar especial, Sam estava levando alguns ingredientes da geladeira até a pia. – Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto você faz tudo, de jeito nenhum!

- Tudo bem, Alex, já que você quer tanto ajudar corte essas cebolas em cubinhos pra mim. – Entregou as cebolas para o loiro tentando esconder o riso. – Mas tem que ser bem pequenos. – Queria só ver como o loirinho se sairia.

- Mas afinal de contas você ainda nem me disse o que vai fazer para jantar? – Perguntou o rapaz enquanto colocava as cebolas em uma pequena tábua de madeira e começava a cortá-las.

- Uma lasanha especial que aprendi a fazer em meus anos de encarar o fogão. – Riu baixo e abriu a porta de um armário tirando de lá as massas para a lasanha. – Eu sempre amei lasanha, então foi uma das primeiras coisas que aprendi fazer.

Sam continuou com seus afazeres e olhando de relance, viu Alex cortando as cebolas exatamente com tinha pedido, mas ao olhar no rosto dele viu que estava coberto por lágrimas e até fungava. O moreno soltou uma risada alta ao ver o amigo naquela situação, a princípio pensou que ele não daria conta da tarefa, mas não imaginou que o rapaz era sensível ao ponto de chorar cortando cebolas.

- O que foi? – Perguntou o loirinho limpando as lágrimas com as costas da mão que segurava a faca. – Eu choro mesmo, qual o problema? Meus olhos são sensíveis. – Ele tentava em vão limpar as lágrimas que voltaram a se formar no canto dos olhos.

- Me desculpe Alex... – Sam gargalhou até ficar sem ar, apoiando a mão na pia para recuperar o fôlego. – E-eu não imaginava que fosse acontecer de você chorar, é sério... Desculpe-me? Eu já parei de rir, agora vem aqui.

Sam se aproximou bem do loiro e delicadamente começou a limpar as lágrimas do rapaz. De repente esse ato tão simples e carinhoso começou a se tornar algo mais. Alex mirou os olhos esverdeados do moreno que sorriu sem jeito, eles estavam muito próximos e uma energia os rondava, era fraca, mas era facilmente sentida.

Foi o mais alto que tomou a iniciativa e juntou seus lábios com o de Alex num beijo tímido e foi o loiro que abriu passagem para que suas línguas se tocassem. O loiro envolveu os braços na cintura do moreno. Sam foi mais além e passou a explorar o corpo do outro com ambas as mãos sentindo os músculos definidos e o beijo tornava-se cada vez mais intenso até que no outro cômodo a porta da sala bateu forte. Dean havia chegado.

Rapidamente eles se soltaram e Alex voltou a cortar as cebolas, mas Sam não conseguiu sair do lugar e só teve tempo de ver seu irmão entrando pela cozinha. Mas ele não tinha aquelas feições suave de dias atrás, Dean havia colocado novamente aquela sua mascara de cara durão que passou a usar depois que seus pais faleceram. Assim que ele entrou passou a encará-lo até ver as feições dele se suavizar. Foi estranho.

- Ah vocês estão aqui... – Falou o mais velho com uma voz animada e andou o espaço que o separa do irmão e deu um abraço no rapaz. – O que estão fazendo? - Perguntou ao ver Alex.

- O Sam vai fazer sua receita de lasanha especial. – O loirinho se virou rapidamente sorrindo, olhando para o moreno. – E eu vim ajudá-lo não quero que ele faça tudo sozinho.

- É... Eu vou fazer a lasanha, Dean. – Sam saiu do transe finalmente, pegou uma panela e colocou no fogão acendendo o fogo em seguida. Depois pegou as cebolas cortadas para dourá-las no azeite. – Espero que esteja com fome, irmão.

- Eu sempre vou estar com fome pra comer da sua lasanha. – Ele caminhou até a geladeira pegando uma cerveja, abriu e tomou um gole. – Mas eu também quero ajudar, pode me pedir o que quiser que eu faça. – Dito isso deu um sorriso para Alex que o encarava.

Todos ajudaram e assim a lasanha ficou pronta rapidamente. Sam tirou o refratário do forno e levou direto para a mesa de jantar que já estava arrumada e os outros dois só esperando para atacar. O moreno tomou seu lugar à mesa vendo seu irmão se servindo rapidamente.

- Cuidado, Dean que a lasanha ainda está muito quente. – O repreendeu. – Desse jeito vai queimar a língua.

Ouviu o mais velho resmungar alguma coisa que devia estar com fome demais por se importar, ele continuou se servir. Depois de algum tempo todos estavam satisfeitos e a lasanha tinha ido quase por inteiro, todos comeram mais de uma vez.

- Nossa, Sam, você está de parabéns. – Alex deixava os talheres no prato e limpava a boca com o guardanapo. – Essa lasanha estava divina. – Riu alto por fim.

Sam agradeceu sem jeito e fechou o sorriso assim que percebeu como sei irmão encarava o Alex, não estava nada contente, mas Dean deu um sorriso assim que encontrou os olhos do moreno.

- Concordo com o Alex. – Ele tomou o ultimo gole de cerveja deu outro sorriso. – Eu adoro sua lasanha, Sammy.

O moreno franziu o cenho, era estranho o irmão o chamar assim, ainda não tinha se acostumado, mas no fundo ele se sentia bem com isso.

- Agora vocês tratem de lavar toda a louça. – Começou a se levantar e ouvir os protestos. – E sem reclamação, eu cozinhei e vocês se fartaram de comer, agora tratem de limpar essa bagunça. - Terminou sua ordem e subiu para o quarto a fim de tomar um banho e descansar.

Os dois loiros observaram Sam sair de cena e depois se encararam até que Dean se levantou e começou a tirar os pratos da mesa, e quando ia pegar o prato de Alex, o garoto o fizera antes.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, Dean. – Se colocou de pé e parou de frente com o mais velho. – Pode ir assistir TV ou para o seu quarto que eu arrumo tudo aqui.

- OK... – Disse o outro depois de um tempo, levou seu prato para a pia e antes de se afastar, dera uma olhada no rapaz. – Pode me falar, Alex, o que você ta querendo com isso.

- Isso o quê? – O menor fechou a torneira, deixando as coisas que segurava na pia e passou a encarar Dean. – Lavar a louça?

- Não se faça de bobo rapaz. – Riu baixo e diminuiu a distância entre eles. – Você está atacando o Sam desde que chegou aqui, acha que não percebi?

- E qual o problema disso? O Sam é um rapaz bonito, está solteiro e você sabe muito bem que eu sempre tive uma paixão por ele. - Alex riu desdenhoso e voltou a encarar os olhos verdes do outro, deu um passo e ficou bem perto dele. – Não me diga que você ainda tem ciúmes, Dean... – Sua voz era baixa.

- Sim, eu tenho. – Disse, mas naquele momento não sabia dizer por quem. Sua voz saiu sôfrega aquela aproximidade espontânea do mais novo o deixou confuso, pois Alex sempre fugia dele e agora isso. – Que você esta fazendo?

O loirinho se aproximou ainda mais e seus corpos se tocavam levemente e uma de suas mãos tocava a cintura do mais alto, sem tirar os olhos daquela boca carnuda e tentadora. O Winchester fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente ao sentir o toque. – Por favor, pare! – Disse rápido e tentou se afastar, mas foi em vão, pois lábios já tocavam os seus, sentindo a língua tímida de Alex pedir passagem.

Empurrou Alex até a pia e o prensou, atacando sua boca com voracidade. Sentia as mãos do outro em todas as partes do seu corpo. Estavam dando um amasso daqueles, as respirações ofegantes até que Dean percebeu que fazia isso mais pela excitação do momento e que aquela atração que tinha pelo loiro havia passado, e o seu irmão não saia de sua mente. Então o afastou bruscamente.

- Estou te avisando... – Respirou fundo pra recuperar a respiração, o outro fez o mesmo. – Não quero ver você se atrevendo a fazer alguma coisa com o meu irmão, estamos entendidos?

O outro apenas afirmou com um aceno de cabeça até que Dean sumiu do seu campo de visão, voltou-se para a pia e não conteve um sorriso sacana.

- Babaca... – Deu uma risadinha de satisfação. – Acho que essa visita vai sair melhor do que eu esperava, mas eu preciso ter foco. – Dizia para si mesmo. – Não posso me deixar levar e me perder naquela boca.

Balançou a cabeça para tentar organizar seus pensamentos e foi terminar de lavar a pilha de louças.

_Continua..._


	11. Chapter 11

Eitaa que já tem capítulo novo minha gente! Como vocês estão, hein? Conte-me novidades! Mas só depois de lerem meu capítulo novo que escrevi com muito carinho pra vocês e tem lemon, aewww. Só não sei se todas vão gostar. HEHEHE. Até que foi rápido né meu povo... Vou tentar manter esse ritmo. Beijokas para todas, adoro demais vocês e agradeço muito por ainda estarem aqui comigo.

**Beta:** Piper Winchester (Sua linda).

* * *

><p><strong>XI<strong>

- Vamos lá, é só uma volta e meu pai me emprestou um carro. – Insistia o loirinho com olhos pidões direcionados para Sam que ainda estava com dúvidas sobre sair ou não. – Vai ser divertido, você e eu... Vamos.

O moreno estava quase se convencendo e bastava olhar para aqueles lindos olhos claros pra sentir-se muito tentado a sair à noite com Alex. Mas tinha medo do que Dean iria pensar ou se ficaria preocupado, sem contar que temia muito ter outra daquelas crises. - Eu não sei, Alex... E o Dean?

- Não se preocupe com ele, Sam. – O loirinho segurou os ombros do outro e o olhou bem nos olhos. – Aposto que ele ficaria contente em saber que você vai sair um pouco e se divertir.

- Tudo bem! – Decidiu ele, afinal de contas estava mesmo precisando sair um pouco e sabia que Alex não o deixaria em paz enquanto não o arrastasse para algum lugar.

- Isso! – Alex levantou de uma vez e foi arrastando o rapaz pra fora do quarto até descer as escadas.

- Espere, preciso deixar um recado pro meu irmão. – Sam foi até o quadro de recados da cozinha e fez uma anotação rápida saindo em seguida.

- Vamos aonde? – Perguntou um Sammy apreensivo e observou Alex ao volante lançar-lhe um sorriso e depois pressionar uma das mãos em seu joelho, um leve calor subiu daquele local.

- Vamos comprar umas cervejas e paramos em algum lugar calmo. – Deu mais um sorriso de lado e pressionou mais uma vez os dedos, dessa vez subindo um pouco mais para a coxa e retirando em seguida para trocar a marcha do carro. – Tudo bem pra você?

- Claro... – O moreno disse com a voz meio falha e depois sorriu sem graça. Um frio se instalou em seu estômago, devia ser ansiedade.

**-x-**

Dean entrava em sua casa e estranhou a quietude do local, pois desde que o Alex veio passar uns dias, aquela casa vivia cheia de conversas, jogos de vídeo game e filmes. Tinha dias que Sam nem ia pra loja o ajudar e em outros acabavam indos os dois, para seu tormento.

- Sam! – Chamou escada acima esperando sem ter resposta e não gostou nada disso. Subiu correndo as escadas até o quarto do irmão e não encontrou nada. Ficou aliviado por um instante por não ter visto nada que não fosse gostar, mas então foi até o quarto de hóspedes e não encontrara ninguém.

Desceu para a cozinha correndo e viu a anotação de Sam avisando que tinha saído com o Alex, o que o fizera franzir suavemente a testa, pegando seu celular para ligar para o irmão. Mas ninguém atendera, e o mesmo aconteceu quando telefonou para Alex.

- Mas que porra é essa, ninguém me atende... – Disse nervoso e ligou para Bobby. – Alô, Bobby...

_- O que foi Dean?_ – Disse o velho meio mal-humorado, mas em seguida seu tom de voz mudou. – _Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Eu que te pergunto. – Começou dizer. – Acabei de chegar em casa e vi um aviso do Sam dizendo que saiu com o Alex... Por acaso sabe onde eles estão?

_- Calma garoto._ – Pediu Bobby – _O Alex veio aqui mais cedo e me pediu um carro emprestado, disse que ia dar umas voltas com o Sam, só isso._

- Hum... Não estou gostando muito dessa história... – O loiro percebeu que estava soando irritado demais. – Você sabe, Bobby, tenho medo que aconteça algo com meu irmão.

_- Não se preocupe, eles são jovens e precisam sair um pouco, vai fazer bem ao Sam se divertir um pouco e esquecer dos problemas._ – Pensou um pouco. _– Alex cuidará bem do seu irmão. Fique tranquilo, você também deveria sair um pouco. Depois que seu irmão teve aquele ataque não vi mais você sair ou pegando mulher. – _Riu de fundo.

Dean pensou um pouco nas palavras do mais velho e percebeu que ele tinha razão, mas aquele medo ou ciúme do irmão, não sabia dizer, estava perturbando sua cabeça. Não parava de pensar em seu querido irmão sozinho com o Alex.

- Você tem razão... Mas vou ficar em casa, estou um pouco cansado. Até mais, Bobby.

Desligou o telefone, foi até a geladeira pegou uma cerveja e largou-se no sofá, deixando no canal de esportes onde o time Dallas Cowboys estava jogando e decidiu que era isso que veria, embora sempre acabasse pensando em seu irmão mais novo.

**-x-**

- Faz tanto tempo que não venho aqui. – Disse o moreno descendo do carro e sorrindo. – Lembro que nós vínhamos aqui para beber escondido, lembra?

- Claro que lembro. – Alex entregou uma das cervejas para o outro. – Adorava passar as férias aqui com vocês, me divertia demais.

Estavam em lugar meio afastado da cidade, perto da mata ao longe dava para ver as luzes iluminando tudo, ambos contemplaram por um momento.

- Saúde! – Alex quebrou o silêncio erguendo a latinha e Sam o acompanhou e em seguida deram um gole.

Encostaram-se ao capo do carro Camaro 1968 de pintura azul um pouco desbotada, a noite estava fresca e agradável. Conversaram, beberam e riram por um tempo e Sam estava adorando aquilo, sair de casa e sentir tranquilo sem preocupação e a todo o momento se pegava olhando para os lábios do Alex.

Desde o dia em que se beijaram na cozinha nada mais tinha acontecido e aquela vontade de fazê-lo novamente estava pairando no ar e sabia que Alex também queria. Algumas vezes tinha um toque leve nas mãos e se aproximavam ainda mais um do outro.

- Sam... – Seu nome chamou a atenção de volta para terra. – Pare de olhar meus lábios e me beija logo.

- O que? Er... OK! – O moreno deu uma risada sem jeito e entrelaçou seus dedos com o do outro que já estava bem próximo, mas foi Alex que o beijou primeiro.

Como aqueles lábios eram bons, Alex tinha um beijo quente e envolvente, os lábios macios, as mãos firmes tocando suas costas e subindo para a nuca até sentir seu cabelo sendo levemente puxado, fazendo-o gemer e interromper o contato, apenas para respirar e logo retomar a tarefa.

- Ah Sam você é tão lindo... Sua boca é tão gostosa... – O loiro dizia entre os beijos e o moreno ia sendo levando pela excitação.

Sentiu a mão de o outro descer pelo seu abdômen, massageando a virilha e em seguida apertando seu membro que endureceu mais com o toque, arrancando-lhe um gemido. Fazia tempo que não se sentia desejado e isso era tão divino. Já estava sentando no capô do carro e com Alex em pé entre suas pernas, suas mãos nos cabelos loiros e curtos, tratando de tirar-lhe a camiseta, sorrindo suavemente ao ver o corpo magro e desejável de Alex.

Alex se soltou dos lábios do moreno e o encarou mordendo os lábios, os olhos queimando de luxúria até que o outro sentiu uma mão entrar em suas calças deixando seu membro a mostra. – Você cresceu bastante, Sam e em tamanhos proporcionais... – Disse se abaixando com um riso sacana.

- Ahh... - O Winchester mais novo nem teve tempo para pensar e Alex passou a lamber seu membro com uma lentidão deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo torturante, engolindo-o em seguida repetindo o processo mais algumas vezes até o abandonar por um puxão que o moreno lhe dera nos cabelos. – Levanta.

Alex demorou um pouco para se situar, mas por fim acabou ficando de pé, observando as mãos firmes de Sammy abrirem sua calça e envolverem seu membro teso, bombeando-o enquanto trocavam mais um longo e quente beijo.

- Eu quero gozar com você assim, Sammy... – Disse o rapaz com voz ofegante e puxou a mão do moreno e fazendo com que ele masturbasse os dois membros juntos.

- A-assim? – Perguntou o moreno incerto, manipulando-os com habilidade e cada vez mais rápido, seus lábios entreabertos juntos com os de Alex. Era tão gostoso.

- Isso, Sam... Assim mesmo! – Voltou a beijá-lo, estavam sendo iluminados pela luz da lua ao alto e uma brisa leve que vinha da mata batia em seus corpos.

Logo, o moreno atingiu o ápice, sorrindo quando vira seu gozo espirrando no abdômen de Alex, abafando o gemido do loiro quando este gozara em sua mão. – I-isso foi tão bom... – Sam disse depois de um tempo e se soltou dos braços dou outro o encarando, ambos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

- Foi mesmo. – Alex sorrira e trocaram mais um longo beijo para se afastarem um pouco, vestindo-se devagar. – É melhor irmos para casa, não quero deixar seu irmão preocupado. – O loiro comentara.

- Nem eu. – Sam dissera enquanto terminava de fechar as calças. – Não quero receber sermão e estragar essa noite maravilhosa.

E estavam à caminho da casa de Dean quando Alex notara um velho conhecido bebendo cerveja do lado de fora de uma pequena residência. O loiro deu um meio sorriso, decidindo parar o carro apenas para cumprimentar o velho amigo.

- Se importa de nós pararmos aqui um instante? Só vou falar com um amigo. – Sam deu uma olhada para as pessoas que estavam por lá, era uma festa. – É rápido – Garantira Alex, saindo do veículo, e o Winchester não teve alternativa a não ser seguí-lo.

Sam observara de lado o loiro ir falar com os amigos e os momentos que se passaram pareciam horas, fazendo-o se sentir desconfortável e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. Viu pela porta e janelas da casa que o lugar estava cheio de gente e algumas pessoas na frente do gramado, sem contar as que o cercavam ali perto.

Olhou para Alex, vendo-o bebendo uma cerveja enquanto conversava com seu amigo. Sam já estava suando frio, dando um leve puxão no braço do loiro para que ele interrompesse a conversa por um instante.

- Hey Alex... Vamos embora, por favor. – Dissera um tanto enrolado e nem olhou para os amigos do loiro. – Vamos.

- Que isso, Sam. – Ele começou a rir junto com os amigos. – A gente já vai num minuto, relaxa.

- Não, eu preciso ir... Agora. – Agarrou o braço dele, implorando para que o levasse embora, sentia seu peito doer. – Por favor, Alex!

Por fim o rapaz percebeu que ele não estava bem e voltaram para o carro. Sam entrou correndo, respirava fundo ansioso para sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Não disse uma palavra no trajeto e quando finalmente chegaram em casa entrou correndo.

Dean se assustou ao ouvir a porta abrir rápido e ao ver seu irmão passar correndo as escadas até seu quarto e logo em seguida viu Alex e soube na hora que algo não estava certo.

- O que você fez com ele? – Foi pra cima do mais novo o encostando-o à parede. – Anda, desembucha!

- Eu não fiz nada! – Ele tentou se livrar da investidura do outro, mas foi em vão. – Ele estava bem e de repente ficou daquele jeito! – Dean continuou a pressioná-lo. – Nós estávamos bebendo e nos divertindo depois eu passei num festa para ver uns amigos e ele começou a surtar.

- Sei idiota irresponsável. – O mais velho teve vontade de socar a cara daquele inconsequente, só não o fez em respeito que tinha ao Bobby. – Você sabe muito bem que ele ainda não esta bem pra ficar em multidões. – O soltou em seguida e seguiu escada acima.

- Mas nós nem chegamos a entrar... – Alex tentou se explicar novamente, mas Dean já estava lá em cima. – Ah foda-se vocês. – Ele saiu porta a fora e resolveu voltar para festa.

- Sammy, abre a porta. – Dean dizia calmo e batendo na porta trancada, insistindo para que o moreno abrisse. – Estou preocupado com você, irmão. Por favor, abre a porta.

- Eu vou ficar bem, Dean. – Disse já deitado na cama se cobrindo com um lençol e sentindo medo e raiva de si mesmo por ainda não conseguir ficar em festas ou qualquer outro lugar com muita gente. – Eu só quero ficar sozinho, por favor.

O Winchester mais velho, mesmo com preocupado, percebeu que não adiantaria insistir mais e se sentia um pouco mais calmo pelo fato de ele estar em casa.

- Qualquer coisa me chama, estarei no meu quarto. – Disse e saiu.

O mais novo continuava se odiando pela crise que teve, não imaginava sua noite acabar assim depois dos amassos que teve com Alex. No momento estava mais com raiva do que pavor, mesmo assim chorava vez ou outra até que caiu no sono.

Acordou no meio da noite se sentindo incomodado e percebeu que estava com a roupa que havia saído de casa, nem os sapatos tinha tirado. Levantou-se da cama e parecia que tinha arrastado um caminhão com o corpo, foi ao banheiro, despiu-se e tomou um banho.

Olhou no relógio que marcava quase uma da madrugada, já com uma roupa mais confortável e se sentindo relaxado e revigorado, pensou no seu irmão e sentiu-se mal por não telo deixado entrar e foi até o quarto dele. Abriu a porta devagar e o viu deitado na cama roncando, o que o fez rir baixo.

Seu irmão era tão lindo, tinha tanta vontade de tocá-lo sem culpa de sentir o calor da pele dele... Notou então que Dean estava apenas de cueca, virado de bruços. Sentia-se tão culpado pela grosseria e tão atraído pelo mais velho, o que o fez se arrastar até a cama dele, afastando um pouco o lençol para se deitar perto do loiro.

- O que... Sammy? – Disse sonolento ao ver seu irmão deitado na sua cama. – Sammy, o que esta fazendo aqui? – Disse mais desperto ao moreno em sua cama. – Está se sentindo bem?

- Desculpe, Dean. – O rapaz vez aquela cara de cachorro perdido que deixava Dean sem ação. – Mas eu posso dormir aqui com você hoje?

- Pode, claro que pode... – O loiro respondeu depois de um tempo e ao responder sentiu os braços compridos do irmão o abraçar e deitar a cabeça em sei peito então o abraçou de volta sentindo o cheiro de sabonete de quem acabou de sair do banho e assim caíram no sono novamente.

_Continua... _


	12. Chapter 12

Aewww... Eu estava tão ansiosa pra postar capítulo novo pra vocês, só estava esperando minha beta liberar o capítulo pra mim e logo vai ter capítulo novo. Estou tentando ser uma autora exemplar. HAHAHAHAHAAHAH Espero que gostem do capítulo.

**Enjoy!**

**Beta:** Piper Winchester

* * *

><p><strong>XII<strong>

Ele despertou com uma sensação estranha, mas sabia que era dia por ouvir alguns pássaros cantando fora da janela. Decidiu abrir os olhos e Dean o observava com os olhos verdes e brilhantes, o rosto sério e ficaram se encarando por um tempo com um clima meio estranho instalado entre os dois.

- Bom dia. – O mais velho quebrou o silêncio por fim e deu um sorriso de lado. – Dormiu bem?

O moreno soltou o ar preso nos pulmões e riu aliviado e um tanto sem graça, mas pensou que não poderia ter dormido melhor. Aliás, fazia tempos que não tinha uma noite de sono tão boa.

- Dormi muito bem... Obrigado. – Ficaram ali deitados por mais alguns segundo e Sam não estava com um pingo de vontade de sair da cama. – Valeu por me deixar dormir aqui, Dean.

O loiro sorriu mais uma vez, estava sorrindo demais naquela manhã. – Pra isso que servem os irmãos mais velhos, Sammy.

Nenhum dos dois queria sair daquela cama, mas ambos sabiam que teria quem fazer isso uma hora, então Sam decidiu se levantar lutando contra todas as suas vontades de permanecer ali, abraçar seu irmão mais uma vez, sentir o calor do corpo dele. Mas isso seria passar demais dos limites.

- Sam... – Dean disse sentando-se na beirada da cama olhando para o irmão já de pé. – O que realmente aconteceu ontem à noite? – A curiosidade o estava corroendo e claro, não iria negar estava louco pra saber se algo aconteceu entre Alex e o irmão. – Você e o Alex...?

- Ah... É... – O moreno gaguejou um pouco e imagens dele com o Alex vieram a sua mente e achou melhor não entrar em detalhes e um leve remorso bateu-lhe no peito.

- Tudo bem... Entendi, não precisa contar. – O loiro ergueu a mão em sinal de pare e olhou para o lado, não queria mais saber. – Me conte da crise, o que aconteceu realmente.

Sam ficou aliviado por Dean ter mudado de assunto, mesmo não sendo um muito bom, então lhe contou sobre a parada que eles deram na casa dos amigos de Alex e sobre o pequeno ataque de pânico. Dean ficou ainda mais puto de raiva daquele moleque e não o queria vê-lo perto do irmão nunca mais.

- Que filho de uma puta... – Praguejou o mais velho ficando de pé de frente ao outro e lhe afagou os cabelos. – Eu devia ter ido atrás de vocês...

- Ele não teve culpa, Dean... Ele só queria falar com os amigos. – Começou a dizer rapidamente e sentia tanta raiva de si mesmo. – E-eu que sou um quebrado, um pirado que não consegue ficar perto de pessoas. – Algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- Cadê aquele miserável...? – Dean levantou da cama e correu pela porta indo até o quarto onde Alex dormia. Ver seu irmão chorando partiu seu coração e queria acabar com a raça daquele moleque. - Eu vou quebrar a cara dele.

A porta do quarto estava aberta, mas quando entrou não o encontrou lá dentro e a cama ainda estava arrumada, provavelmente tinha dormido em algum outro lugar. Sam entrou logo em seguida na tentativa de impedir seu irmão a fazer algo com o qual fosse se arrepender.

- Ele foi esperto o bastante e foi dormir em outro lugar. – Dean disse ao se virar para o irmão. – Bom pra ele.

- Dean, não foi culpa dele... Ele só queria ver os amigos. – O mais novo começou a falar novamente.

- Para, Sam... Para de dizer isso. – O outro disse irritado pelo fato do irmão não perceber a peça que aquele moleque era. – Ele não teve a decência de pensar em você, o Alex sabia que você não se sente bem em lugares assim.

Sam abaixou a cabeça, não queria mais discutir sobre esse assunto e estava cansado disso tudo. O loiro soltou um suspiro e foi até o irmão e o abraçou por um tempo, sentiu os braços compridos do irmão em volta si e em seguida ouviu os soluços de choro dele e o abraçou ainda mais forte.

- Não chore Sam. – Dizia e o beijava no topo cabeça, o coração apertado. – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem e eu nunca vou deixar você... Nunca.

**-x-**

- Bom dia, rapaz. – Bobby preparava um café na cozinha quando seu filho entrou, pegou uma garrafinha de água na geladeira e sentou-se a mesa. – Quer me dizer o que aconteceu pra você vir dormir aqui essa noite.

- Sam teve outro ataque de pânico. – O menino começou a se explicar e Bobby o olhava atento encostado a pia. – E eu acho que fui o culpado... – O menino não se atrevia olhar para o pai.

- Como assim o culpado, quer me explicar direito essa história? – O velho homem começou a se irritar.

O rapaz contou apenas o necessário para o pai e ao mesmo tempo tentando melhorar a coisa para o seu lado, mas Bobby conhecia bem o seu filho apesar da distância em que viviam, sabia que ele não era lá muito santo.

- Ótimo, meu filho cresce e vira um irresponsável ao invés de criar juízo. – Bobby deu um soco na mesa de raiva. Ficou preocupado com Sammy e só não deu uns bons tapas em seu filho, pois sabia que isso não adiantaria em nada.

- Você irá lá hoje mesmo se explicar e pedir desculpas para os meninos, é o mínimo que pode fazer. – O homem apontava o dedo indicador para Alex enquanto dizia. – E tomara que Dean te dê uma surra daquelas, eu não vou me importar... Você está merecendo depois disso.

**-x-**

Já havia passado do meio dia, os irmãos tinham almoçado e agora estavam jogando Xbox pra passar o tempo. Sam se sentiu bem melhor depois de ter chorado nos braços do irmão, foi como se tivesse tirando um pouco do peso que ele carregava nas costas. A campainha da casa tocou.

- Eu vou. – Sam se levantou caminhando até a porta e ao abrir encontrou Alex parado o encarando. – Não é uma boa ideia você aparecer aqui agora, Alex.

- Sam, por favor, me escuta... – O rapaz começou a se explicar. – Me deixe entrar, preciso falar com você e seu irmão, eu preciso me desculpar.

- Como você tem coragem de vir aqui, seu moleque?! – Dean passou por seu irmão e agarrou o loiro pela gola da roupa. – Você tem muita cara de pau mesmo!

Mas desta vez o mais velho não pensou duas vezes e deixou um soco no queixo do rapaz que cambaleou pelo chão da varanda da casa dos Winchesters.

- Não, Dean... Para! – Sam segurou seu irmão pelos ombros antes que ele partisse pra cima do outro novamente. – Isso não irá resolver nada.

- Eu só quero pedir desculpa pelo que fiz! – Alex dizia com a voz esganiçada e se pondo de pé meio tonto e com a mão no massageando o queixo. – Por favor, me escutem!

Dean escutou seu irmão, se afastou e Alex ficou finalmente de pé, olhou envergonhado para o moreno. – Posso entrar? – Sam acenou com a cabeça e ambos entraram em casa.

- Desembucha. – Dean estava de pé na cozinha com os braços cruzados de frente ao peito. – Diga o que veio falar e vai embora daqui antes que eu te bata novamente.

- Dean! – O moreno disse e fez um gesto com a cabeça.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. – Alex olhou de irmão para irmão enquanto dizia. – Eu fui um imbecil e irresponsável, eu... Sam me desculpa mesmo, cara. Eu não tive a intenção de fazer você se sentir mal, muito menos depois de a gente ter ficado.

O Winchester mais velho apertou os punhos e realmente se segurou muito para não partir pra cima daquele idiota. Virou-se para seu irmão que lhe deu uma olhada rápida.

- Tudo bem – O moreno começou a falar para que o Alex não contasse mais nada, mas decidiu que seria melhor o rapaz ir embora da casa deles. – Mas acho melhor você pegar as suas coisas e ir embora.

Dean olhou orgulhoso e satisfeito para o irmão e não conteve seu sorriso de vitoria direcionado direto para Alex que abaixou a cabeça e respirou fundo.

- Eu iria fazer isso de qualquer jeito. – Alex disse tristonho. – Mas, por favor, diz que me perdoa Sam. Eu me arrependo tanto do que eu fiz e entendo você não querer me ver aqui, mas só diz que me perdoa.

Instalou-se um silêncio por um momento, Sam estava ponderando as palavras do rapaz e não via o porquê de não perdoá-lo, pois parecia realmente estar arrependido. Olhou para Dean que também o encarava esperando por uma resposta e por fim decidiu-se.

- Eu te perdoo. – Disse e Alex deu um leve sorriso.

O visitante subiu até o quarto em que estava dormindo desde o dia em que chegou, arrumou suas coisas e enquanto fazia isso se vangloriava mentalmente pelo show que havia dado momentos atrás se mostrando arrependido e pedindo perdão. Só fez isso por que seu pai pediu, mas gostava de Sam e sentiu que devia desculpar-se mesmo. Mas o resto foi tudo encenação e deu certo.

- Estou indo. – Desceu as escadas com suas coisas e encontrou os outros dois sentados no sofá em silêncio, Sam se levantou e foi até ele.

- Eu te acompanho até a porta. – Disse o moreno.

- E se certifique de que ele passe mesmo pela porta. – Dean gritou para os dois que andavam em direção à porta da sala. – E que vá embora de vez.

- A gente se vê? – Perguntou Alex parado do lado de fora.

- Acredito que sim. – O moreno respondeu, olhou para o lado. – Só deixa a poeira baixar e pense bem no que fez.

O outro apenas concordou com a cabeça e deu um abraço repentino em Sam que retribuiu depois se soltou e entrou para casa.

- Ele foi embora? – Perguntou o mais velho assim que viu o irmão entrar na sala novamente e sentar-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Foi. – Respondeu achando graça no jeito do irmão.

- Foi tarde. – O loiro acabou rindo no final. – Vamos voltar ao que interessa. – Ergueu o controle do Xbox. - Eu estava ganhando de você na hora que ele chegou.

- Mas isso não vai continuar assim. – Sam pegou o controle na mão e eles voltaram a sua vida normal de irmãos. – Eu vou virar essa.

-x-

O rapaz moreno ouviu o barulho de chaves e em seguida a porta sendo aberta e viu Alex entrando por ela com mala e cuia e com uma cara nada amigável.

- Mas olha só quem já está de volta. – Matt, namorado de Alex e com quem também dividia apartamento disse quando o viu. – Não era pra você chegar só daqui uma semana?

- Eu fiz uma burrada e tive que voltar antes. – O loiro deixou suas malas no quarto e foi até a sala novamente para dar um beijo e um abraço em Matt. – Mas eu vou concertar as coisas usando o meu charme. – Riu – O estranhou foi o Dean, ele estava muito atencioso em relação ao Sam, normalmente ele nem ligava muito pro irmão... Ele até me bateu.

- O quê? – Matt perguntou de olhos arregalados.

- Foi só um soco. – O loirinho passava a mão pelo queixo. – É lógico que eu prefiro quando ele me agarra e me beija, mas... Enfim, achei suspeito esse comportamento.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Não sei, acho que aconteceu alguma coisa. – Alex passava a mão pelos cabelos loiros e lisos. – Que o Sam tem um interesse sexual pelo irmão isso eu já notei faz tempo, mas o Dean corresponder... Não sei isso tá estranho e bizarro, mas vou descobrir tudo.

- Você não toma jeito mesmo. – Matt encarava o rapaz que sorria debochado. - A coisa deve ter sido séria para eles terem te mandado embora.

- Mais ou menos. – Reclamou. – Mas você sabe que eu não tenho paciência pra chororô. Mas chega desse assunto que eu tô com saudades de você, vem aqui!

Alex puxou o moreno para si encostando seus corpos e ambos se beijaram com vontade, as mãos dançavam por seus corpos até que entraram no quarto encostando a porta.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.: <strong>Ai ai esse Alex não tem juízo, não é mesmo? HAHAHAHAHAAH Então minhas lindas, quase nunca deixo nota pro fim do capítulo, mas é que eu queria agradecer muito por vocês estarem acompanhando, algumas de vocês me inspiram demais pra continuar essa fic. Adoro cada review de vocês, elas fazem milagres, isso é incrível, me deixa muito animada pra escrever mais. Uma pena que a gente não pode viver disso aqui, pois se pudesse acho que não faria outra coisa no mundo a não ser escrever, ouvir músicas, ler... Enfim, espero que estejam aproveitando meus curtos capítulos, a fic está quase chegando na reta final e depois que passar minha semana de provas quero escrever os últimos capítulos. Agora deixe uma review aí, que tu me faz feliz! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**N.A.: **Oi meu povo! Não consegui esperar pela minha beta então eu mesmo revisei e estou postando capítulo novo. Se tiver erros me desculpem mesmo. A fic esta quase entrando em reta final... Buááá. Vou sentir saudades dos surtos de todos, mas ainda tem muita coisa boa pra rolar e todos vão adorar (se é que me entendem?). Vou tentar aproveitar essas semanas que estou tento uma folga para trazer mais capítulos novos antes que comece a semana de provas novamente. É só isso, avisos rápidos, pois não quero enrolar demais para vocês lerem o capítulo logo. Aproveitem!

* * *

><p><strong>XIII<strong>

Sam tinha que admitir, a ideia de passar uns dias na antiga cabana de inverno depois de tudo o que aconteceu realmente foi uma ótima sugestão de seu psicólogo Jimmy. Aliás, as consultas com ele estavam começando a ser menos frequentes, mas não totalmente dispensáveis e tinha de admitir que gostava de ver aquele belo par de olhos azuis de vez em quando.

Ainda estava bem cedo, mas não estava conseguindo dormir então levantou-se tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para não acordar Bobby e Dean. Preparou um café bem forte como não era de costume e se serviu em uma caneca grande de porcelana. O líquido quente fumegava enquanto ele o derramava na caneca e o perfume subia pela sua narina.

Estava bem frio e nevava pouco. Pois é, já era inverno e não via Alex desde aquele verão, ás vezes se pegava pensando na noite em que eles ficaram não conseguia evitar, mas não sentia tanta falta dele assim.

Seu irmão agora ocupava boa parte de seus pensamentos, eles estavam bem próximos um do outro, era difícil ver os dois sozinhos e os ataques de pânico aconteceram apenas nesse período, uma vez enquanto os dois faziam compras.

**_- Flashback on – _**

- O que acha desse? – Dean mostrava uns produtos da prateleira para o moreno, o mercado estava começando a lotar, devido a um feriado prolongado e as pessoas queria refazer seus estoques. – Sam, você está bem?

O moreno estava com um ar de assustado e sua respiração rápida e curta, seus olhos começaram a marejar. Realmente era difícil saber quando esses ataques aconteceriam uma hora Sam parecia estar bem e na outra, assustado feito um bicho do mato.

- Me leva embora daqui... – A voz de Sam estava baixa e ele fechava os punhos com força. – Dean...

O mais rápido que pode o loiro tirou o irmão do mercado e eles foram para casa sem compras mesmo. Dean faria isso depois quando irmão estivesse seguro, chegaram em casa rápido e o mais novo foi para o quarto tentar se acalmar. Aquele medo ainda o estava assombrando e ele se odiava por não entender e não conseguir controlá-lo.

- Sam, quer que eu te faça uma bebida quente. – Dean estava de pé observando o irmão deitado na cama choramingando, seu peito apertado em ver seu irmão assim. – O que você quiser é só pedir que eu faço. – Foi indo em direção à porta quando o outro chamou.

- Dean, não... – o moreno levantou um pouco o corpo da cama, seu rosto um pouco molhado de lágrimas e isso partia o coração do mais velho. – Deite aqui comigo, por favor.

Ele encarou o moreno por um instante que implorava com o olhar, nunca conseguia resistir àquele olhar, foi até a cama e se deitou ao lado de Sam ficando de frente pra ele. O mais novo segurou firme na sua mão.

– Vai passar, respira fundo... – O mais velho puxava o ar e soltava instigando o irmão a fazer o mesmo, tentando acalmá-lo. – Isso mesmo, vai ficar tudo bem, Sammy.

Sam respirava fundo e ia se acalmando, estava parando de tremer e de chorar, ter seu irmão junto de si o deixava mais confiante, Dean era sua fortaleza.

- Esta melhor? – Perguntou o loiro por fim encarando aqueles olhos que estavam bem claros devido às lágrimas. – Quer que eu faça alguma coisa?

- Estou bem, obrigado Dean. – Ele respirou fundo, os dois ficaram se encarando por um instante e começaram a entrelaçar os dedos da mão que ainda tinham unidas, uma energia forte os rondava, uma tão forte que parecia atrair um para o outro, como se fossem ímãs.

Dean não conseguiu controlar seus impulsos, ainda tinha adrenalina no seu sangue devido ao medo que tinha quando Sam tinha os ataques então, sem cerimônia puxou-o pela nuca buscando aqueles lábios macios num beijo calmo onde cada um sentia o gosto um do outro, a maciez da língua e dos lábios e só pararam em busca de ar.

Só então o loiro pensou no que havia feito e por mais que tinha gostado, por mais que tinha vontade de ficar ali e repetir a dose e ir muito mais além de um simples beijo via o quão errado isso era. Sam apenas o encarava, seu coração explodia de felicidade, o gosto de Dean ainda em seus lábios, mas o viu se afastar para sua tristeza.

- Não, Dean... – O outro levantou da cama e se afastou. – Não vá... Fique aqui comigo.

- Desculpe. – Ele balançava a cabeça em negativa, seu corpo pedindo para ficar ali e seu juízo o mandando se afastar. – Não está certo, não posso abusar do meu próprio irmão, por mais que eu queira... – Fechou os olhos apertados, buscando forças e saiu apressado até seu quarto.

Sam não queria mentir, mas ficou arrasado por ele ter reagido dessa forma, por ter corrido. Por mais que fosse errado o que fizeram ele não admitiria esse erro, pois o que sentia era amor verdadeiro e agora mais do que nunca iria convencer o mais velho disso.

**_- Flashback Off- _**

Deixou a garrafa de café em cima da mesa depois que se serviu então abriu um armário que tinha em cima da pia, ele sabia que ali iria encontrar uma garrafa de uísque, deu um sorriso ao ver que estava certo. Derramou um pouco da bebida na sua caneca de café e depois caminhou pela sala até chegar na porta da frente, antes de abrir a porta ele vestiu o casaco pendurado ao lado da porta.

A paisagem lá fora estava toda coberta por uma camada fina de neve, tomou um gole do café que desceu queimando levemente por onde passava e uma sensação de calor tomou conta de seu corpo então se sentou na cadeira da varanda.

Ao mesmo tempo Sam pensava em tudo e nada, começou a se sentir levemente zonzo, seu estômago estava vazio e o pouco do uísque começava a fazer efeito. Fechou os olhos e respirou aquele ar gelado e com cheiro dos pinheiros que rodeavam a cabana, então se lembrou da Jess, não entendia como ela pôde deixá-lo sozinho nesse mundo injusto, sua garganta deu um nó, tudo foi tão rápido.

Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu e de lá saiu Bobby, com uma caneca de café.

- Tenho que admitir filho – Bobby disse enquanto se sentava na cadeira ao lado de Sam. – Seu café sempre foi uns dos melhores que eu já tomei na vida.

- Bom dia, Bobby. – Sam tentou soar animado, não queria que Bobby percebesse que ele estava chorando.

- Bom dia garoto, você acordou cedo!

- Não estava conseguindo dormir então resolvi levantar e fazer um café.

- Você está bem mesmo? – Bobby perguntou a ele depois que Sam ficou um tempo calado.

- Sim, eu... – O moreno olhou nos olhos de Bobby e prometeu para si mesmo que durantes esses dias ali tentaria não se lamentar e aproveitaria tudo ao máximo. – Eu vou ficar bem.

- Bom... Se precisar sabe que pode conversar comigo não é?

- Claro. – Respondeu com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas eu prometi que iria me divertir não foi, é o que estou disposto a fazer.

- Você sabe que eu e seu irmão vamos buscar o Alex hoje?

- Tô sabendo. – Disse, fazia tempo que não o via e se sentiu meio ansioso pra saber como seria esse reencontro. – Que horas vocês vão?

- Depois do almoço, o voo dele só chega essa hora.

- OK – Sam se levantou para entrar. – Eu sobrevivo algumas horas sem vocês.

- Eu sei que sim. – O velho homem rui um pouco.

- Vou preparar alguma coisa pra comer, esse café me abriu o apetite. – Sam deu um sorriso meio tímido e ergueu a caneca que segurava.

Almoçaram mais cedo aquele dia e logo depois os outros foram buscar Alex na cidade que ficava mais ou menos uma hora de viajem longe da cabana.

- Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem garoto? – Bobby perguntava para Sam de dentro da caminhonete, Dean ao volante.

- Vou sim. – Sam o tranquilizara. – Podem ir, vou ficar bem.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa você liga pra gente, certo. – Dean ligou o motor da caminhonete assim que viu que o irmão ficaria bem e partiu, o velho deu um ultimo aceno e Sam observou eles sumirem pela estrada.

O moreno observou o tempo cinza e ameaçava nevar novamente, o vento soprou gelado em sua nuca, Sam abraçou o próprio corpo tentando se aquecer dentro do casaco pesado e entrou novamente na casa.

Ao entrar resolveu acender a lareira pegou algumas toras de madeira ao lado da lareira, a pilha estava pequena, mas devia ter mais armazenada no porão. Depois disso não tendo nada para fazer ele resolveu ir para o seu quarto para ler um pouco.

Nem demorou muito depois que começou a ler para cair no sono, a noite mal dormida e o frio o ajudaram desmaiar na cama e ter um bom sono.

**-x-**

A estrada da cabana até a cidade estava um pouco complicada de dirigir devido a neve, mas nada que fosse impossível, levaram um tempo a mais para chegar até o aeroporto. Por sorte o voo do Alex tinha atrasado então quando chegaram no aeroporto o avião dele tinha acabado de aterrissar.

Dean não estava muito animado com a ideia de ter Alex novamente entre eles, aquela raiva que sentia do rapaz tinha dissipado um pouco com o tempo e em respeito ao velho Bobby, aceitou que o rapaz viesse novamente para passar uns dias. Acho que a intenção do velho era fazê-los se reaproximar novamente.

Minutos depois Dean avistou os passageiros desembarcando aparecerem pelo portão, várias pessoas saindo, uma multidão e nada do Alex.

- Tem certeza que esse é o portão certo? – Dean olhou para Bobby que estava mais atrás dele e depois voltou a olhar o portão torcendo para que o moleque tivesse desistido de vir.

- Tenho. – Disse pacientemente. – É esse o portão.

Depois de passar um casal eles avistaram o Alex andando preguiçosamente para fora do portão entretido com o celular em uma mão e fones de ouvido na orelha, na outra mão carregava sua mala, estava com cara de quem havia dormido durante a viajem inteira, os cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados.

- Hey Alex... – Bobby acenou com a mão para que o garoto o visse e viesse na direção certa – Aqui!

Alex avistou seu pai acenando, tirou os fones de ouvido e continuou andando na direção deles na esperança de ver Sam também, mas seu entusiasmo sumiu um pouco a constatar que ele não viera buscá-lo no aeroporto.

- E então... – O loirinho deu de ombros. – Como estão as coisas?

- Estão ótimas e eu espero que continue assim. – O Winchester mais velho disse tentando passar um recado: mecha com meu irmão novamente que você vai se ver comigo.

- Tudo bem com você, Pai? – Alex se virou para ele e abraçou o velho.

- Eu vou bem filho. – Bobby olhava Alex, analisando-o. – Como foi o voo?

- Foi tranquilo – Alex riu um pouco. – Eu dormi durante todo o percurso praticamente e a viajem é rápida. Cadê o Sam? – Ele não se segurou e acabou perguntado, não iria deixar Dean ditar as regras assim, queria vê-lo furioso.

- Ele ficou na cabana. – Respondeu Dean secamente.

- Então garotos – Bobby chamou a atenção de todos. – Melhor nos apressarmos que esta formando uma tempestade e eu não quero ser pego por ela durante o caminho de volta...

**-x-**

A neve já caia forte e ventava muito, Sam acordou com o barulho do vento soprando contra a janela, o livro ainda em cima do peito parado na pagina que estava lendo antes de pegar no sono, devia ter dormido bastante.

A casa estava muito gelada, Sam se levantou e andou até a janela e viu que lá fora caia uma nevasca, arrumou o casaco a fim de se aquecer e foi verificar se a lareira ainda estava acessa.

Ao chegar na sala só tinha uma brasa ardendo dentro lá dentro, Sam ficou parado olhando e viu que não tinha mais madeira, ele havia usado as ultimas dali para acendê-la mais cedo.

- Bom, vou descer no porão, com certeza tem lenha por lá. – Sam falou num tom bem baixo e foi em direção ao porão.

- Que porcaria! – Sam praguejou ao ver que no porão também não tinha lenha. – Agora eu vou ter que sair nessa neve pra pegar lenha.

O moreno avistou um machado por perto e pegou, mas mesmo assim resolveu da mais uma olhada para ter certeza de que não tinha mais lenha.

Antes de encarar a neve a procura de lenha Sam pegou um casaco mais quente e colocou umas botas especiais para dias com bastante neve, pegou o machado abriu a porta e saiu. Foi recebido por um vento frio cortante direto no rosto e quase desistiu, mas tinha que aquecer a casa, se não o fizesse não conseguiriam dormir na casa congelando.

Resolveu não ir muito longe, queria acabar com isso longo, encontrou um grupo de arvores com galhos baixos que serviriam por enquanto, o vento fazia com que os galhos se balançassem bastante e a neve caía em seu rosto dificultando sua visão, o vento estava forte quando um barulho alto ecoou por ali.

Aconteceu tão rápido, Sam não soube o que havia lhe acertado, não deu tempo de nada, a mão ser sentir uma dor forte na cabeça e ele já estava caído no chão. A pancada foi tão forte que ele começou a perder a consciência, sua visão começou a escurecer pelos cantos até que tudo ficou negro. Um galho da arvore se soltou quando o vento forte bateu e caiu com tudo em sua direção, agora Sam se encontrava desmaiado em baixo do pinheiro que ele começara a cortar o vento soprando forte e a neve caindo sobre ele.

_Continua..._


	14. Chapter 14

**N.A.: **Só tenho uma coisa a dizer... Capítulo tenso, então preparem seus corações e um tenham uma ótima leitura. :)

**Aviso: **Capítulo contém Lemon, então se não goste fique alerta ou não leia, mas perderá parte da estória.

* * *

><p><strong>XIV<strong>

Já na estrada com Bobby ao volante, Dean no banco do carona e Alex no banco de trás todos começaram a ficar preocupados com a horrível tempestade de neve que caía.

- Essa nevasca está bem feia... - Dean falava com receio olhando para estrada que quase não dava para o tráfego, e pensando no seu irmão sozinho.

- Tenha calma, garoto! – Bobby disse tranqüilizando-o. – Nós já estamos chegando, eu conheço bem essa estrada pode ficar tranquilo, estamos quase chegando. – Olhou de relance para os meninos.

Bobby estacionou em frente à cabana e assim que chegaram, Dean e Alex correram, subindo as escadas da entrada e pararam, estranhando o fato de Sam não estar esperando por eles na varanda. Alex deixou sua mala no chão e nenhum deles entrou.

- O que aconteceu? – Disse Bobby com preocupação na voz.

- Bobby... – Alex disse com a voz calma e ao mesmo tempo alta por causa do som da nevasca. – Tem alguma coisa estranha.

- É claro que tem – disse o velho. – Nós estamos congelando aqui fora.

Dito isso eles entraram, Dean correu para o quarto de Sam, Alex foi para sala e ficou olhando para a lareira. De repente o loiro veio correndo de volta do quarto e gritando por seu irmão.

- Sam... Sammy! – Ele parou entre a cozinha e a sala encontrando com o velho. – Bobby você o viu?!

- A lareira está com algumas brasas. – Alex se juntou aos dois. – Foi usada, mas não há mais lenha.

- Merda, será que esse garoto saiu nessa nevasca... – Bobby olhou para Dean que subia correndo as escadas. – Alex olha lá no porão, eu vou procurar lá nos fundos.

O loiro desceu as escadas, apavorado se encontrando com Alex que voltava do porão sem sucesso.

- Ele não está no porão, Dean. – Disse um pouco ofegante.

- Lá em cima também não – O mais velho passou a mão pelo rosto preocupado. – Sammy cadê você?

- Dean, vamos procurar na mata – Singer voltou dos fundos. – Pegue uma lanterna, pode escurecer a qualquer momento.

- Alex você espere aqui caso ele volte. – Dean falou ao garoto depois de voltar com uma lanterna. – Caso isso aconteça ligue no meu celular.

- Vou tentar ligar para o Sam também. – Alex pegou o aparelho celular nas mãos e começava a digitar os números, mas sem sucesso, pois o celular estava fora de rede. – Está sem sinal por causa do mal tempo.

Os outros dois o encararam por um tempo e sem dizer nada foram procurar pelo garoto lá fora, Alex viu os dois passarem pela porta e sentiu o vento gelado que entrou e um medo passou por seu estômago.

- O que será que ele estava pensando quando saiu nesse tempo?! – Dean perguntava a Bobby aos gritos por causa do vento enquanto caminhavam com dificuldade entre os pinheiros e a neve fofa.

- Eu não sei provavelmente ele deve ter ido atrás de lenha. – Bobby respondeu analisando a situação. – A lareira estava apagada e não tinha mais lenha no porão.

- Por que diabos ele não esperou que chegássemos! – Dean dizia isso em voz alta sem perceber.

- Dean... – Bobby parou após andarem mais um pouco – O que é aquilo?

Ele olhou para onde o velho apontou com a mão livre da espingarda e viu que tinha algo debaixo de uns galhos de pinheiro meio cobertos por uma camada de neve, automaticamente os dois correram naquela direção e ao chegar viram um machado de lado e Sam meio enterrado na neve.

O loiro sentiu seu peito doer e ficar mais gelado que a tempestade que ainda caia forte, piscando nervosamente enquanto olhava para seu irmão caído e inconsciente. Seu mundo desmoronou só de pensar que poderia perdê-lo também. Percebeu que estava prendendo a respiração, sua vista escurecia um pouco o fazendo puxar o ar dolorosamente e com isso veio o medo da morte.

- Me ajude aqui! – Bobby gritou para chamar a atenção do loiro que estava parado, pálido e com o rosto retorcido. – Precisamos tirá-lo daqui e rápido!

Tiraram os galhos caídos de cima do garoto e ao ver sangue ambos arregalaram os olhos, o velho verificou a pulsação e mais que depressa o tiraram da neve, cada um apoiou o garoto pelo braço, um de cada lado e o levaram para a cabana.

- Bobby... S-será que ele... – O Winchester engoliu o bolo que se formou na garganta e tinha medo de terminar a frase, mas ela permanecia na sua cabeça... - Será que ele está morto? O velho não respondeu.

Bobby dera um chute na porta e Alex deu um pulo do sofá assim que a porta bateu contra a parede tanta a força que seu pai colocou no chute para abri-la.

- O que aconteceu com ele? – Alex disse assim que eles entrarem com o moreno desmaiado e o colocarem no sofá da sala.

- O encontramos desmaiado embaixo da neve, sua pulsação está fraca – Singer começou a explicar para seu filho. – Acho que algo o acertou na cabeça fazendo com que desmaiasse.

- Sammy... Acorda! – Dean gritava e batia no rosto do irmão, ele não estava com uma aparecia muito boa, sua pele estava num tom meio azulado fazendo o loiro ficar louco de medo de perder seu irmão também. – Você não pode morrer... Não agora!

Bobby agachou perto do sofá e passou a analisar a cabeça do rapaz e viu que tinha um corte um pouco grande, mas não era profundo na parte de cima da cabeça com sangue coagulado e congelado.

- H-humm – Sam recobrou a consciência por uns instantes mais não consegui falar coisa com coisa, pois tremia muito.

- Alex me ajude tirar as roupas dele. – Dean chamou o outro e começou a tirar as roupas frias e úmidas de Sam enquanto Bobby corria para fora.

- Bobby, onde você está indo? – Alex perguntou ao ver que o pai estava saindo.

- Tenho que pegar lenha – Robert parou na porta antes de sair novamente. – Esse garoto vai precisar da casa bem aquecida. Ajude-o, limpem bem a ferida e tente costurar se precisar... Eu te ensinei como fazer isso, lembra? – O filho assentiu. - Eu volto logo não se preocupe.

- Onde vocês o encontraram? – Alex tirava as botas dos pés enquanto Dean se encarregava do casaco e a camisa.

- Ele estava desmaiado embaixo debaixo um pinheiro e tinha um galho quebrado perto. – Dean tentava controlar as mãos que tremiam.

- Meu Deus! – O mais novo foi direto ao zíper da calça e depois de abrir tratou de puxar a calça para baixo o deixando apenas de cueca e por um momento se perdeu na beleza daquele corpo – Quanto tempo ele passou desmaiado? Temos que levá-lo á um hospital!

- Eu não sei... Se ele saiu assim que fomos buscar você, então ele passou muito tempo na neve. – Ele torcia para que não fosse tanto tempo assim, não sabia muito sobre pessoas com hipotermia, a única coisa que vinha em sua mente era em aquecê-lo bem. – Não tem como sair daqui, você não viu como estava a estrada! – Falou nervoso.

- Eu vou pegar alguns cobertores... – Disse Alex depois de um tempo em que ficou encarando o outro que se virou para Sam e tentava acordá-lo de novo. Voltou arrastando um colchão. – Esse sofá é muito pequeno, não acha?

Arrumaram uma cama com bastantes cobertores em frente à lareira da sala, o deitaram o deixando apenas de cueca e cobriram bem. O moreno ainda tremia de frio, e às vezes parecia voltar a si, mas depois logo caía no sono de novo.

Logo Bobby entrou pela porta dos fundos trazendo nas mãos toras de madeira cortadas, indo direto para a lareira e depois de um tempo as chamas fortes ardiam e aqueciam o interior da casa.

- Como ele está? - Bobby encostou a mão nele para verificar temperatura e voltou a falar. – Ele ainda está um pouco gelado, filho faça uma bebida quente pra ele, pode ser um café ou o que você quiser.

Alex assentiu, correndo até a cozinha.

Depois de algum tempo o loirinho voltou com uma caneca de chocolate quente. – Eu coloquei um pouco de uísque, vai ajudar a esquentá-lo.

- Espere esfriar um pouco. – Bobby segurou o ombro de Dean assim que seu ele pegou a caneca. – Se não vai queimar a boca dele.

Dean começou a soprar dentro da caneca, uma fumaça com cheiro de canela subia, deixando-o um pouco menos nervoso. Agachou perto do colchão, fitando o mais novo. – Sam... Acorde. – Disse, o segurou pela nuca e aos poucos foi dando a bebida ao irmão, ficou feliz por ele aceitar a bebida e tomado tudo aos poucos.

Bobby e o filho assistiam toda a cena, sentados no sofá da sala até que o Winchester mais velho inquieto se levantou. - Quer saber... - disse. – Eu preciso de uma bebida também.

Bobby se levantou e logo em seguida trouxe um copo com uísque para o rapaz.

O loiro não saía mais de perto de Sam um minuto se quer, sentou-se ali na cama mesmo, bebeu e ficou observando seu irmão dormir.

- Mãe... N-ão... – Sam começou a resmungar, sua cor tinha voltado ao normal, mas vez ou outra ele voltava a tremer. Seu irmão, aflito ao ver isso pensava no quão o amava e que não conseguiria viver se ele morresse, não podia assistir isso e não fazer nada.

Dean levantou pegou a garrafa de uísque e bebeu direto no gargalo, um, dois, três goles e então começou a tirar os sapatos e em seguida o resto das roupas ficando apenas com as roupas de baixo e meias.

- O que você vai fazer? – Perguntaram confusos ao ver o rapaz indo se deitar junto de Sam.

- Eu vou esquentá-lo! – Ele puxava os cobertores e se ajeitou ao lado do irmão colando bem seus corpos, ele abraçou o irmão, sentindo seu corpo forte. – Não ficar aqui só olhando e sem fazer nada eu não suporto mais vê-lo assim. Ou vocês querem que ele morra. Não tem como tirá-lo daqui a neve tomou conta de tudo, não tem como passar.

Os outros ficaram apenas observando, o rapaz se aconchegou ao lado do irmão o abraçando, seu peito em contato com as costas morenas do irmão e torcendo para que o calor de seu corpo ajudasse a aquecê-lo. – Eu estou aqui irmão. – Sussurrava no ouvido dele. – Eu estou aqui com você.

Antes de ir se deitar Bobby colou mais lenha na fogueira e depois de um tempo ele e seu filho foram para seus quartos dormirem e Dean acabou perdendo a luta contra os encantos de Morfeu e pelo cansaço caindo no sono também.

Teve um sonho estranho e não sabia dizer se era sonho, mas teve a impressão que tinha visto seu pai como se estivesse ali com eles. Por fim acordou meio atordoado, olhou para a janela rapidamente e viu que ainda era noite e que a tempestade forte tinha parado. Sam também estava acordando e estava suando um pouco, ambos estavam.

- Dean...? – Ele tinha a voz baixa então pigarreou um pouco e se virou para olhar quem é que estava ao seu lado. – O que você esta fazendo?

- Te aquecendo. - Parou de falar um momento e ouviram os estalos de um fogo baixo. – Você estava desmaiado embaixo de um galho de pinheiro... Congelando na neve.

Sam voltou todo o seu corpo para ficar de frente como o seu irmão, salvador e também amor de sua vida e sua memória voltou no tempo se lembrando de que queria procurar lenha. Olhou ao redor e viu umas toras de madeira meio espalhadas perto da lareira até que percebeu que estava deitado numa cama apenas de cueca com seu irmão que também estava só com roupas debaixo.

- Nunca mais faça isso, Sam... – O loiro dizia com a voz embargada e os olhos começando a brilhar por causa das lágrimas que queriam cair. – Você não sabe o que eu senti quando vi você caído lá daquele jeito... Eu pensei... que... – Um nó na garganta não o deixava mais continuar.

- Ahh irmão. – Sam limpava as lágrimas no rosto do loiro, seu peito apertado e ao mesmo tempo agradecido por saber que era tão importante assim na vida dele. – Você não vai se livrar de mim assim tão cedo. – Ambos riram um pouco e voltaram a se olhar.

- Eu te amo tanto, Sam. – O mais velho disse olhando nos olhos verdes e escuros iluminados apenas pela luz quente da lareira e o beijou nos lábios passando a mão nos cabelos compridos se esquecendo da ferida.

- Ai! – Sam sentiu um arrepio e uma dor na cabeça e passou as mãos, sentindo o corte. – O que é isso?

- Desculpa! – Pediu rapidamente. – O galho lhe acertou aí, você está com um pequeno corte e Alex limpou e como não era profundo não precisou de curativo.

- Alex veio? – Sam perguntou. – Como ele está?

- Queria que ele não estivesse aqui. – Revirou os olhos. – Mas ele esta bem.

- Me desculpa por isso... Pelo susto que eu fiz você passar. – Disse depois de um tempo, começou a se sentir envergonhado e baixou os olhos, mas o loiro ergueu seu queixo delicadamente com os dedos.

- Esquece isso, Sam. – Dean queria acabar com essa lamentação tola e deu um sorriso de lado. – Vamos voltar para a parte em que nós estávamos nos beijando.

O moreno sorriu de forma boba e mais que depressa colou os lábios nos do irmão novamente e aquilo era uma sensação tão maravilhosas, suas línguas de encontro uma com a outra, a maciez do beijo e não conseguia imaginar passar mais nenhum dia sem esses beijos.

- Eu te amo, Dean. – Disse o mais novo assim que se afastaram, olhando bem fundo nos olhos claros do outro que tinha um sorriso feliz e estava com os braços envolvendo seu corpo. Nunca na vida imaginou que isso fosse acontecer assim, de repente estava nos braços dele.

- Eu também te amo... – Riu, pois não acreditava que estava dizendo isso dessa forma para seu próprio irmão, mas Deus, isso era a pura verdade. – Eu amo.

Voltaram a se beijar, um beijo intenso e com mais vontade. Dean desceu a mão para as nádegas do moreno e apertou forte puxando o quadril de encontrou ao seu ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os dedos dele puxando seus cabelos. Suas respirações fortes e o desejo correndo pelo corpo e sem que percebessem estavam se esfregando um no outro a fim de ter mais alivio.

As mãos do moreno desceram pelo peitoral do mais velho e continuaram o caminho de descida passando pelo abdômen até parar onde queria. Sam sentiu sua boca encher de água assim que sentiu a firmeza do loiro, mesmo por cima do tecido fino da cueca cinza.

- Sam... Espera. – O outro juntou todas as suas forças para parar o irmão segurando suas mãos, respirou fundo uma ultima vez. – Você quase morreu hoje... Deve estar debilitado.

- Eu vou morrer se você não me deixar terminar. – O rapaz resmungou e mordeu os lábios em seguida, só de pensar que estava tão perto do que queria há tantos anos. – Eu te desejo há tanto tempo.

- Eu sei que sim, mas... – Dean não teve tempo de terminar, houve outro estalo de madeira queimando e Sam envolveu os lábios dele novamente e com excitação.

O loiro não conseguia resistir, seu corpo todo queria aquilo e novamente sentiu a mão forte do moreno abaixar sua cueca e envolver seu membro, gemendo durante o beijo e mais ainda quando foi massageado por inteiro com os movimentos de vai e vem debaixo dos cobertores.

Novamente apertou o traseiro de Sam, colocou a mão por dentro da cueca dele e o apertou novamente passando os dedos na fenda entre as nádegas tocando a entrada que se contraiu levemente. Dean queria muito consumir tudo naquele momento, mas estavam muito vulneráveis ali na sala e tinha medo de aparecer alguém a qualquer momento.

- Pode aparecer alguém, Sam... – Dizia entre as massagens do irmão até que este lhe encarou sem parar de masturbá-lo. – É muito arriscado. – Mordeu o lábio e depois soltou a respiração. – E eu quero fazer isso com calma, aproveitar cada momento com humm... Você.

- Ok... Ok! – Sam parou, ergueu as mãos e olhou em volta, sabia que era mesmo arriscado e que Dean tinha razão... E se fossem mesmo fazer isso queria desfrutar de cada momento, mas sentia seu membro pulsando e precisava muito de alivio. – Mas a gente pode se aliviar de outra forma.

- O que voc... - O loiro viu seu irmão se contorcendo debaixo das cobertas até que se tocou que ele estava tirando a cueca, depois ele tomou seus lábios, colando seu corpo ao dele com o membro completamente livre tocando o seu. – Humm.

Ainda estavam um de frente ao outro então o mais novo passou uma das pernas em volta da cintura de Dean deixando-o surpreso. Sam pegou a mão livre do irmão e começou a lamber-lhe os dedos e depois chupá-los, deixando o mais velho cada vez mais surpreso e excitado com suas atitudes e tinha certeza de que ele não era tão inocente quanto imaginava, sabia o que devia fazer em seguida.

- Me faça gozar, Dean. – Parou de chupar os dedos do loiro e os levou até sua entrada. – Por favor!

- Seu pedido é uma ordem. – Sua voz saiu rouca, o loiro beijou o irmão mais uma vez e passou a massagear entre suas nádegas.

Sam juntou seus membros e masturbava os dois ao mesmo tempo, bem devagar até que sentiu uma invasão bem vinda em sua entrada completamente exposta, gemeu baixo quando Dean empurrou o primeiro um dedo abrindo passagem, entrando e saindo até que colocara mais um dígito. O moreno movia o quadril levemente, suas respirações se misturando durante o beijo, seus corpos cada vez mais quentes e suados.

- Ahh... I-isso é tão gostoso! – Disse Sam que gemia baixo de olhos fechados para aumentar a sensação, mas não parou de masturbá-los.

- Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – O outro riu baixo observando as expressões do irmão e se empenhava ainda mais nos movimentos com os dedos, ás vezes os movia de forma diferente ainda dentro de Sam.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, o moreno os masturbava devagar e às vezes massageava os testículos do mais velho e este continuava enfiar os dedos em sua entrada que ficava cada vez mais relaxada fazendo Sam gemer, e o loiro descobriu que adorava aqueles gemidos roucos.

- Mais fundo... – Sam insistiu, mantinha os olhos fechados, a boca semiaberta e os masturbava com mais rapidez. – Mais rápido!

Dean puxou os quadris de Sam para mais perto e fez o que ele pediu, sentia a entrada se contrair em volta de seus dedos, assim como também sentia aquela dor gostosa vindo de seu ventre, gozaria a qualquer momento. Mexeu seus dedos com mais rapidez e rodava vez ou outra e teve que tomar os lábios do moreno para abafar os gemidos de ambos.

O prazer vinha em ondas se espalhando pelo lençol e por seus corpos, primeiro foi Sam que deixou seu líquido escorrer de seu membro e agora explodia de uma felicidade que jamais sentiu. E depois foi Dean que ainda não acreditava no que acabavam de ter feio, mas nem se importava mais, só queria abraçar o irmão e não largá-lo nunca mais.

_Continua..._


	15. Chapter 15

**N.A.: **Só pra desejar um** feliz ano novo para vocês** que ainda estão aqui acompanhando minha fic depois de tanto tempo. Quero** que 2014 seja um ano de muitas realizações e felicidades** para todos. E gostaria de fazer uma **dedicatória** simples (e bem atrasada) de aniversário para o Balthie que fez niver em novembro e também pelo fato dele ter postado capítulo de sua fiction que eu adoro bem no dia do meu aniversário, que foi em dezembro, resolvi fazer essa dedicatória de capítulo. Espero que goste! :D

**Aviso: **Capítulo contém Lemon, então se não goste fique alerta ou não leia!

* * *

><p><strong>XV<strong>

Sam acordou com alguns raios de sol batendo em seu rosto que já foram suficientes para despertá-lo. Tentou se espreguiçar um pouco e logo sentiu um braço de seu irmão em cima de si, dando um sorriso bobo e quando se virou completamente seu coração deu um pulo de susto ao ver que Alex estava ali, sentado no sofá da sala os observando-os.

- Bom dia. – O loiro disse meio sem expressão ou sentimento, olhou de Sam para Dean que começava a acordar. – Está se sentindo bem... Pelo que estou vendo.

O moreno ficou um tempo sem reação, mas deu graças a Deus por terem colocados suas cuecas novamente, antes de caírem no sono. Olhou para seu irmão que percebeu a presença de Alex e sentou-se de uma vez no colchão em que dormiam.

- Ahh... É você. Tinha me esquecido que estava aqui. – Disse o mais velho com desdém, lançando um olhar tranquilizador para Sam e em seguida se levantou, pegou o resto das suas coisas no chão vestindo apenas a calça e o casaco, pois a camisa foi usada para limpar os vestígios do ocorrido na noite anterior e em seguida fora subindo as escadas.

- O que você quis dizer com esse seu comentário? – Sam se sentou no colchão e ficou encarando o loirinho querendo uma resposta, mas depois pensou que não devia nada para o rapaz e não tinha que dar importância para o que ele pensava. Alex não sabia de nada.

- A sua cara esta me dizendo isso. – O rapaz respirou fundo e pareceu relaxar e aquela tensão em volta dele desapareceu. – Em relação ao que eu vi ontem... Cara, você estava com uma aparência horrível quando te trouxeram pra cá.

O moreno ficou surpreso com aquela mudança de comportamento, iria dizer alguma coisa, mas ouviu passos na escada e de lá desciam Bobby e Dean já vestido por completo.

- Ah, é tão bom te ver corado novamente, Sam. – O velho parou diante dele e deu um sorriso aliviado. O moreno se sentiu bem com a presença de Bobby ali. – Você nos deu um baita susto.

- Me desculpe mesmo por isso, Bobby. Eu não devia ter ido lá fora com aquele tempo. – O rapaz ficou de pé e se enrolou no cobertor de pelos. – No momento eu nem pensei direito.

- Que isso. – Bobby fez um gesto com a mão e balançou a cabeça em negativa. – O importante é que você está bem, você está se sentindo bem, não é garoto?

- Sim, estou bem melhor. – Sorriu e deu uma olhada rápida para o irmão que estava um pouco atrás do velho homem. – Acho que só precisava me aquecer.

- Ótimo, vou fazer um café reforçado pra gente. – Dito isso ele sumiu para a cozinha.

- Acho melhor você tomar um banho quente. – Dean se aproximou do colchão pegou os lençóis, que também continham a prova da sua consumação, antes que alguém visse principalmente Alex.

- Eu ajudo você, Sam. – Alex se levantou e foi amparar o moreno.

- Ele não está debilitado, não notou? – Dean disse antes de sair dali. – Meu irmão pode muito bem andar sozinho, não vai precisar de você.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo e Sam entre eles sem saber o que fazer, não queria confusão naquele momento.

- Eu vou ficar bem. – Assentiu para o garoto.

- Sendo assim vou ajudar meu pai na cozinha. – Dera as costas para Sam e seguira até a cozinha.

**-x-**

O banho quente estava realmente muito bom e fez com que Sam relaxasse a tensão dos músculos e se acalmasse de uma vez. Ele saiu do chuveiro se sentindo outra pessoa, na verdade se sentia tão leve, feliz e principalmente, se sentia amado como há muito tempo não sentia. Era um sentimento tão bom, libertador e intenso que não queria que acabasse, desejava seu irmão todos os dias de sua vida e agora que finalmente conseguiu o consentimento dele para viverem o que sentiam um pelo outro sem remorsos não deixaria nada atrapalhar.

Quando chegou ao quarto deparou-se com a presença do loiro, mas o outro loiro, Alex, que estava sentado na cama e ao lado dele uma muda de roupas limpas.

- O que você quer agora? – O moreno terminou de enrolar a toalha na cintura e parou no meio do quarto.

- Só vim te ajudar. – Ele pegou as roupas que estavam ao seu lado e as ofereceu ao moreno. – Peguei essas roupas limpas pra você.

O moreno as pegou e se virou para um canto do quarto para se trocar, dando uma olhada para ver a reação do outro que tinha começado a rir.

- Qual é Sammy! – Continuou sorrindo. – Pra que se esconder? Vejo você nu desde a época de criança!

- Mas agora é diferente... – Protestou o outro e se virou terminando de colocar a calça, a camisa e pegou um casaco que estava pendurando na porta fechada do quarto. – Nós não somos mais crianças.

- O que é diferente agora? – Alex ficou de pé encarando Sam de braços cruzados. – Percebi que o Dean está bem diferente... Com você principalmente. Sam... Até você está diferente... – Ele deixou a frase solta e o encarou por um momento.

Sam não soube o que fazer e se pegou pensando mil coisas, se Alex teria visto ele e seu irmão durante a noite, o que seria bem provável. Ou o loiro só estava tentando descobrir a verdade, jogando um verde.

- Não tem nada de diferente com meu irmão. – Ele se virou e abriu uma gaveta da cômoda próxima na tentativa de encontrar uma resposta boa para fazer o rapaz para de fazer perguntas, decidindo então, jogar outra pergunta em cima de Alex. – Por que Dean estaria diferente?

- Ora... – Alex torceu os lábios e depois deu um sorriso debochado chegando bem perto do moreno. – Pra quem um dia ia te abandonar depois que seus pais morreram, e te deixar sozinho naquela cidade e agora esta todo prestativo assim. Acho que são atitudes bem diferentes.

- O que? Como assim, Alex... Do que você está falando? – Sam sentia seu ouvido zumbindo, não queria acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Por que Alex diria tais coisas sobre seu irmão?! – Isso é mentira!

- Eu queria que fosse mentira, isso seria uma coisa muito triste de fazer com o próprio irmão... – Alex tinha a língua rápida, pois estava alcançando o seu objetivo que era acabar com aquele clima entre os irmãos. Tinha certeza que alguma coisa aconteceu durante o tempo em que ficou fora, durante a noite. – Mas foi seu próprio irmão que me contou depois que você começou a ter esses problemas de ataques de pânico.

Sam sentia seus olhos ardendo, não queria ouvir, não era possível. Seu peito doía só de pensar que Dean poderia tê-lo deixado sozinho, se ele teria mesmo coragem de deixá-lo assim, suas pernas estavam meio bambas. Já estava abrindo a porta pra sair dali e se livrar do veneno daquele hipócrita.

- Vá perguntar para seu irmão se eu estou mentindo. – Ao dizer isso Dean entrou pela porta que o moreno estava tentando abrir e se assustou ao ver o estado em que estava seu irmão.

- O que você fez pra ele, seu verme?! – O loiro correu para o lado do irmão e tentou segurá-lo, mas este o impediu o empurrando para longe. – Mas o que... O que está acontecendo? Alex, o que você fez pra ele?!

Ao dizer isso o Winchester mais velho foi pra cima de Alex de punhos cerrados e os olhos cegos de raiva, desferindo o primeiro soco fazendo o outro cair de joelhos no chão. Dean o segurou para que não caísse e lhe deu mais um soco, desta vez atingindo o nariz e sentiu o sangue escorrer pelo rosto e por seus dedos, só pensava em descontar a raiva que sentia por aquele moleque.

- DEAN PARE! – Bobby escutou a confusão da cozinha e foi correndo para o quarto e não entendeu o que se passava, mas imediatamente correu para segurar o Winchester antes que matasse seu filho. – Pare com isso! – Gritou.

Finalmente segurou o rapaz pelos braços e colocou toda a sua força para que ele não escapasse. E foi essa a chance de Sam que chegou com tudo e dando um soco bem na boca do irmão, Bobby não estava entendo mais nada.

- Você ia me abandonar? – Sam gritava e chorava, sentindo-se traído. – É verdade isso, Dean? Eu preciso que me diga!

O loiro olhava para o seu irmão que se desabava em tristeza, podia ver os olhos cheios de lágrimas e viu o horror na expressão do velho ao seu lado que não o segurava mais. Então tudo se encaixou, Alex devia ter contado a ele sobre a vontade que teve de fugir e abandonar tudo, mas nunca teve coragem, fora apenas uma cogitação, e não o abandonou, estava ali até hoje. Sua boca doía no canto onde seu irmão lhe batera.

- Eu... Eu só pensei nessa possibilidade. – Disse e se afastou, pois o moreno vinha pra cima dele novamente, mas acabou parando no meio do caminho. – Eu estava assustado também, Sammy! Eu era muito jovem e...

- E simplesmente achou que seria melhor deixar seu irmão pra trás e viver uma vida sem preocupação... – Sam riu de desgosto. – Como se eu não estivesse assustado e triste também. Como se eu não fosse nada pra você!

Bobby foi de encontro a Alex que ainda estava ajoelhado escorado na cama. – Levanta! – Ajudou ele a se levantar. – Vamos sair daqui, isso é assunto de família e só não te dou uma surra pelo que fez por que você já levou uma.

- Sam, por favor, me escuta. – Dean achou que seria seguro se aproximar e tentou segurar o rosto do irmão, mas o moreno se afastou ainda chorando. – Eu fiquei, não fiquei? Eu estou aqui com você.

- Então é por isso que você me tratava daquela forma... – A dor que o moreno sentia no peito era tão grande, não conseguia acreditar que depois da noite passada seu dia começaria tão mal assim. – Me desprezava, não me dava atenção, como se eu fosse qualquer um e não seu irmão... E eu achando que fosse só cisma de irmão mais velho.

- Por favor, Sammy – O mais velho não sabia o que dizer para convencer seu irmão do contrário, não queria perdê-lo, não agora que descobriu que o amava que percebeu que o tratava assim justamente por fato de amá-lo da forma errada. – Você não percebe que Alex te disse isso por que quer nos separar, você vai deixá-lo estragar o que nós conquistamos ontem?

- Não coloque a culpa nele... – O rapaz estava se sentindo exausto, com falta de ar e se sentou na cama para não cair no chão. – O fato é que você queria me deixar e eu era apenas uma criança sozinha... – Sua voz sumiu no fim da frase e ele desmaiara.

- Não, Sam? – O loiro correu até a cama onde Sam tinha desmaiado, não sabia como seu coração estava aguentando tanta pressão em menos de um dia e gritou por ajuda. – BOBBY!

**-x-**

Os três estavam sentados na sala de espera de um hospital da cidade mais próxima, Bobby ao lado de Dean que tinha a mão enfaixada, por causa do soco tinha machucado os nós dos dedos, e Alex em outra poltrona com pontos falsos no nariz, se tivesse levado mais um soco teria quebrado um osso. Por fim um médico loiro e com traços delicados chamou-os para avisar que Sam estava acordado e passava bem, que o rapaz tinha passado por um estresse muito forte e pelo fato de estar debilitado ocorreu o desmaio, mas que agora ele tinha sido medicado e estava acordado no quarto.

- Eu posso vê-lo doutor? – Dean não sabia como ele reagiria, mas precisava ver o irmão.

- Sim, vou levar você até o quarto. – E o loiro seguiu o médico nos corredores até que ele indicou a porta e os deixou a vontade. – Logo eu volto com os papéis para dar alta. – E saiu fechando a porta.

- Oi. – Disse assim que viu o irmão deitado com a cama um pouco inclinada, roupa de hospital e com o controle na mão procurando alguma coisa pra assistir na televisão, se aproximou da cama e o moreno só deu uma olhada pra ele e ficou calado um tempo.

- Eu só quero ir embora pra minha casa. – Disse finalmente e depois permaneceu calado, fingindo que estava sozinho.

- O médico já vem com a papelada pra você assinar. – Ambos respiraram fundo e Dean fez outra tentativa de falar com o irmão. – Sam, você tem que entender que...

- Eu não estou a fim de conversar agora. – Disse o mais novo, desligou a TV e foi até o banheiro para colocar suas roupas de volta, deixando Dean sozinho. O loiro passou as mãos pelos cabelos e soltou o ar demoradamente pela boca.

**-x-**

Tiveram que voltar até a cabana para pegarem seus pertences, pois infelizmente o fim de semana acabou antes do esperado. Tomaram o café que Bobby tinha começado a preparar antes de saírem, já Sam precisava se alimentar e foi intimado a comer mesmo estando sem fome alguma.

Em poucas horas estavam na autoestrada voltando pra casa, os irmão estavam no Impala e Sam não disse palavra alguma por todo o percurso, simplesmente colocou os fones de ouvido com o volume bem alto e só olhava para estrada e a paisagem que passava rápido.

Dean parou no estacionamento de casa, viu Bobby e Alex passarem por eles e virar a esquina, e rapidamente Sam saiu do carro e esperou que o irmão abrisse o porta-malas para pegar suas coisas, pegou-as e se encaminhou para a entrada, mas também teve que esperar por Dean que também estava com as chaves da casa e assim que a porta abrira entrou e só teve tempo de ouvir seu irmão o chamar pelo nome.

- Sam... – Então o loiro fechou a porta, jogou as malas no chão e prensou seu irmão na parede do hall. – Tentei fazer você me ouvir, mas você apenas me ignorou então agora vou tentar outros métodos. – Dito isso, tomou os lábios do moreno num beijo.

O mais novo tentou se livrar, mas fracassou quando sentiu a mão do irmão massagear gentilmente seu membro, seu corpo o traindo ficando ereto no mesmo instante. Não conseguiu resistir àquela investida, os lábios do outro juntando aos seus e a língua macia abrindo passagem entre seus lábios e explorando sua boca.

- Isso não vale... – O moreno disse ofegante com o rosto bem próximo do outro, olhou para baixo e viu sua braguilha sendo aberta e mão de seu irmão entrando por dentro da cueca e massageando seu pênis. – Ahh!

- Vale sim... – Dean disse com a voz firme e começou a esfregar sua ereção na coxa do moreno e em seguida distribuiu beijos no pescoço dele. – Essa é a única maneira que encontrei pra fazer você me perdoar. – Disse rouco.

O Winchester mais novo se arrepiou com a voz no seu ouvido, Dean tinha uma voz tão sexy... Agarrou a nuca do irmão e puxou sua boca para a sua e deram um beijo intenso e só pararam quando o moreno começou a gemer devido ao vai e vem das mãos do loiro em seu membro.

Mas o loiro, não contente parou com os movimentos e começou a abrir os botões da camisa do irmão bem lentamente. Sam apenas observou as mãos do irmão passar por seu peitoral definido deixando seus mamilos eriçados e depois as mãos foram para o abdômen, mas o que o deixou mais surpreso foi quando o irmão se ajoelhou na sua frente.

- Você me perdoa Sammy? – Sam viu o loiro morder aqueles lábios vermelhos e deliciosamente lindos, os olhos verdes brilhando de excitação. – Me perdoa por não ter amado você do jeito que eu sempre quis?

Sam sentiu seu peito explodir de emoção, a adrenalina e excitação correndo em suas veias e em seu membro que pulsava querendo atenção, depois dessas palavras que acabara de ouvir não conseguiria não perdoá-lo, apenas sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça que sim.

Sentiu suas pernas falharem e teve que se apoiar na parede assim que seu membro foi engolido completamente pela boca do irmão, tinha sonhado tanto com aquilo, sempre soube que essa boca totalmente obscena de Dean foi feita pra isso e agora estava tirando a prova, além de beijar maravilhosamente bem.

- D-Dean... Eu... – Tentou avisar o irmão que não aguentaria muito tempo com aquela língua que rodeava sua glande e depois com aqueles lábios quentes que o envolviam com gosto, os dedos que massageava seus testículos. – Ahh!

Com uma mão ele se apoiava na parede e com a outra se apoiava no ombro de Dean que deu uma última investida e sentiu o gozo quente em sua garganta, olhou para o irmão que tinha os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos soltando gemidos e seu abdômen nu que dava espasmos expelindo todo o prazer que o tinha proporcionado e estava se sentindo muito satisfeito com isso.

_Continua..._


	16. Chapter 16

**N.A.: **Quem diria que essa fic chegaria tão longe! Já estou me sentindo emotiva, pois o próximo capítulo será o último. D: Mas deixa, não irei falar nada aqui só no capítulo que vem, só queria dizer que vocês ajudaram essa história chegar até aqui.

**Beta: **Piper Winchester

**Advertências: **Este capítulo contem Lemon, sexo explícito entre homens. Estejam avisados! E pra quem estava esperando: FINALMENTEEEE!

**Aviso: **Capítulo especial com mais palavras. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>XVI<strong>

Sam estava se sentindo bem relaxado e tranquilo, mas sentia que suas pernas estavam ainda um pouco bambas então se apoiou ainda mais no irmão que agora já estava cara a cara com ele. Ainda tentava controlar a respiração então apertou Dean em um abraço forte até recuperar o fôlego para em seguida encarar aqueles olhos verdes do irmão que emanavam a mais pura felicidade, juntou seus lábios no dele e beijaram-se calmamente aproveitando cada sentimento, cada instante da conexão forte que crescia cada vez mais entre eles até que se soltaram para respirar e o loiro sorriu novamente acariciando os cabelos do moreno que também sorria.

- Precisamos dar um jeito nisso. – Disse Sam colocando a mão no membro enrijecido do irmão e massageando lentamente por cima da calça jeans.

- Concordo cem por cento com o que disse. – Dean tinha a voz rouca e depois mordeu os lábios encarando seu irmão mais novo.

- Vem comigo. – O moreno deu um selinho nele e o puxou pelas mãos em direção as escadas que davam para os quartos.

Foi uma subida meio demorada, pois a todo o momento eles se encostavam um no outro e se beijavam ardentemente ou prensavam um ao outro na parede atrás de alguns quadros de fotografias de família e arrancavam suas camisas e camisetas que ficaram caídas pelos degraus. Finalmente alcançaram a porta do quarto de Dean, mas ao entrarem eles se lembraram que aquele era o quarto onde seus pais dormiam. Sam se sentiu estranhamente culpado, voltando o olhar para o loiro.

- Dean, você acha que... – Começou a falar e logo foi interrompido pelo loiro que também pensava o mesmo.

- Não pense nisso, Sammy – Ele levou a mão ao rosto do mais novo. – Não vamos mais pensar no certo ou errado, não quero mais perder tempo com isso... Eu só quero sentir, viver esse amor com você.

Sam sentia seu coração cada vez mais acelerado conforme ouvia as palavras de seu irmão e o medo e a culpa foram embora num piscar de olhos, fazendo-o beijar seu irmão novamente. Não se cansaria nunca de beijá-lo.

- Eu te amo tanto, Dean! – Dizia com as mãos no rosto do irmão.

- Eu também amo muito você, meu Sammy! – O loiro adorou o modo com essas palavras saiam de sua boca e como acreditava fortemente nelas.

Eles voltaram a se beijar, o loiro com as mãos nos cabelos macios do moreno e andando em direção à cama de casal no meio do quarto até que o mais velho sentiu a cama batendo atrás de suas pernas, Sam aproveitou e o empurrou fazendo-o cair na cama e subiu em cima dele beijando seus lábios descendo pelo queixo, pescoço onde lambia e beijava, seguindo para o peito sugando com calma cada mamilo depois passando a língua pela barriga e mordendo. Dean observava de boca aberta a cada movimento e ansioso para que seu irmão chegasse à parte interessante.

- Ahh Sam, você esta me deixando louco... – Resmungava o loiro tirando um riso do Winchester mais novo.

Sam enfim chegou ao cós da calça abrindo o botão, zíper e deslizou a peça pelas pernas do irmão, tirou os sapatos dele e terminou de despi-lo deixando-o apenas com um boxer cinza marcando o membro excitado e uma mancha úmida de pré-gozo. O moreno ficou de pé e não conseguia parar de olhar e pensar em como seu irmão era lindo, tinha vontade de beijar cada parte daquele corpo bem definido, aquela pele branca levemente queimada dos vestígios do verão e aquela ereção que ele queria imensamente sentir em sua boca.

- Vai ficar aí parado só me olhando? – O loiro estava apoiado nos cotovelos e sorria debochado fazendo Sam rir.

O moreno agarrou as pernas do mais velho o fazendo deslizar para mais para a beirada, Dean se assustou com o movimento repentino, mas depois entendeu quando viu Sam se ajoelhando na sua frente apoiando as mãos grandes nos seus joelhos deslizando-as até a virilha passando pela ereção até puxar a boxer e tirá-la deixando o loiro agora completamente nu e o membro rosado todo livre.

- Você é tão lindo, Dean... – Disse Sam agora agachado entre as pernas do mais velho, estava começando a se sentir duro novamente. – E tão gostoso!

O loiro sentia seu peito subir e descer com a respiração forte, se apoiou novamente pelos cotovelos e encara de volta o olhar quente do mais novo que logo se inclinou à sua ereção. Quase não tinha pelos pubianos e eles eram claros, Sam não conseguia para de pensar na perfeição que era aquele homem e não se demorou em passar a língua pelos testículos um de cada vez girando lentamente e tirando alguns gemidos de surpresa do loiro. Em seguida passou a língua por todo o membro firme, fechando os lábios em volta da glande e chupando somente aquela região, Dean agora gemia alto e levou a mão até os cabelos escuros do irmão puxando-os de leve.

- Huumm Sammy... Isso é tortura! – O loiro ofegava e a excitação o consumindo, pedindo mais até que Sam parou e o encarou sorrindo.

- Ninguém mandou você ser tão gostoso, irmão. – Sam sentia sua ereção ganhando volume com força total.

- Então você me acha gostoso, Sam? – Ele dizia desafiadoramente, gostava desses joguinhos de palavras na hora do sexo e animou-se com a idéia de que o irmão sabia o que fazia.

- Acho... – O moreno disse e depois lambeu todo aquele membro que estava em sua mão, provando e provocando. – Você é uma delícia. – Enfim engoliu o pênis por completo sugando com vontade arrancando mais gemidos do outro.

Sam já não agüentava mais sua ereção presa nas calças, por mais gostoso que era sentir a ereção de Dean na sua boca precisava se sentir livre então parou e se levantou tirando com rapidez o resto de roupa ficando nu, mas agora se sentou no colo do mais velho com uma perna de cada lado e Dean o tomou nos braços o beijando de volta sentindo suas ereções roçarem uma na outra conforme mexiam seus quadris.

- Me fode, Dean... – Suplicava o rapaz ao pé do ouvido do outro que tinha as mãos ocupadas apalpando as nádegas do maior e tocando seu ânus. – Eu quero que você me fode agora!

- Nossa, você falando assim me deixa completamente maluco. – O loiro inverteu suas posições e deitando no meio da cama agora e por entre as pernas do irmão, deu-lhe um beijo. – Eu quero foder tanto você!

Ao dizer tais palavras o mais velho passou a chupar seus dedos lambuzando-os de saliva e em seguida tocou a entrada do irmão apenas massageando sentindo pulsar e ouvindo a respiração pesada dele, sugou novamente os dedos e desta vez forçou a entrada com um dedo que deslizou para dentro sem dificuldade, repetiu o movimento algumas vezes e introduziu o segundo dedo repetindo o ritual de vai e vem, seu irmão era quente por dentro e ele gemia timidamente, uma das mãos agarrava o tecido grosso do edredom que ainda cobria a cama enquanto a outra massageava levemente o membro grosso.

- Eu já volto. – Dean disse assim que retirou os dedos de dentro do outro, se levantou da cama e caminhou em direção ao banheiro do quarto sumindo por um instante e voltando com um tubo de lubrificante nas mãos. – Agora sim!

Dean voltou a se deitar entre as pernas do outro as afastando e derramou algumas gotas do produto nos dedos e voltou a introduzi-los desta vez mais fundo e girando-os vez ou outra até que chegou ao ponto de não se aguentar mais tirando os dedos e passou a lambuzar seu membro que doía com o lubrificante, depois passou um pouco na entrada de Sammy.

- Eu vou foder você agora. – O loiro se apoiou com as mãos de cada lado da cabeça do moreno, se beijaram, Sam mordeu os lábios do loiro. – Diz pra mim, Sammy, o que você quer.

- Quero sentir você entrando em mim. – Sam passava as unhas pelas costas largas do outro acima de si, não se agüentava mais de desejo. – Por favor... Dean – Gemia.

Então o mais velho obedeceu se posicionando bem entre a entrada do irmão e forçou seu membro até que a glande estivesse dentro do outro, olhou para o irmão notando sua face meio contorcida de dor e esperou até que acostumasse.

- Não pare, Dean... – Sam tentava encorajar o irmão, não queria que ele parasse por medo de machucá-lo, mal se importava com isso apenas queria se sentir preenchido por completo. Segurou o irmão pelo rosto. – Não tenha medo... Eu preciso de você.

Lentamente o loiro foi se movimentando e indo mais fundo, se inclinou mais para o moreno e beijava-o, mordendo seus lábios enquanto penetrava até se sentir completamente dentro, parou por um instante, pois se ele se movimentasse seria capaz de acabar com tudo antes da hora.

O Winchester mais novo estava se sentindo nas nuvens por finalmente ter seu irmão o invadindo e era muito melhor do que muitos de seus sonhos, depois de ter se acostumado com o a dor moveu lentamente seu quadril instigando o irmão a continuar, desceu as mãos pelas costas até a bunda dele apertando e Dean mordeu os lábios fechando os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que passou a investir lentamente, porém indo fundo, o moreno jogou a cabeça pra trás e gemeu alto.

- Ooh isso... – O moreno gemeu e sorria satisfeito e suas mãos sentindo os músculos das costas do loiro se tencionando. – Hummm... Dean!

Os movimentos foram ficando cada vez mais rápido fazendo a cama se movimentar ao ponto de bater na parede a cada investida, mais um som que se misturava aos gemidos de ambos entre juras de amor e não demorou muito para que Sam, consumido em seu desejo e o toque cada vez mais certeiro dentro de si foi capaz de gozar sem ao menos se tocar nenhuma vez. Sentiu aquela força sair de dentro de si no mais perfeito êxtase e chamando pelo mais velho.

- Ahhh Dean... É tão bom... Huumm. – Tinha os olhos fechados e apertava as unhas nas costas do irmão, sentiu seu líquido quente tocar seu abdômen e gozo se prolongando um pouco mais.

Dean por sua vez agarrou forte no quadril do irmão, capaz de deixar marcas e continuou estocando com movimentos erráticos e aproveitando as contrações do mais novo, aquela energia se expandindo e procurando uma saída. O loiro cerrou os dentes e gemia jogando a cabeça para o alto e se derramou demoradamente no interior do mais novo para em seguida beijá-lo carinhosamente. Depois se retirou de dentro do outro e se deitou de lado encarando o moreno que tinha um sorriso no rosto e ainda respirava fundo, levou as mãos até os cabelos bagunçados dele arrumando atrás da orelha e puxou para que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito, o moreno ouvia as batidas fortes do coração do loiro.

- Me diz como eu vivi até hoje sem ter você nos meus braços? – Disse Dean por fim depois de um longo suspiro e fazendo Sam abrir um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Sendo um babaca. – Os dois se olharam e o moreno soltou uma risada com a cara que o mais velho fez franzindo o cenho, mas se acalmou assim que Sam lhe deu um beijo. – Eu que não sei como eu consegui viver esse tempo todo vendo você tão perto de mim e eu sem poder nem te abraçar.

- Pois é eu fui um babaca mesmo e perdi tanto tempo. – O mais velho apertou os braços em volta do irmão e eles se encararam. – Mas agora eu estou aqui e você vai poder me abraçar, me beijar, pois agora sou todo seu e eu nunca, nunca vou te deixar. - Eles se beijaram e Sam se sentia tão leve e tão vivo que tinha medo de dormir e acordar percebendo que tudo não passou de um sonho.

**-x-**

Sam acordou ouvindo o barulho do chuveiro ligado e aos poucos despertou completamente, abriu os braços e bocejou preguiçosamente na cama, depois abraçou o travesseiro que Dean dormiu e inspirou fundo sentindo o cheiro do irmão, em algum momento da noite anterior eles tiraram o edredom da cama para poderem dormir melhor. Ao abrir os olhos novamente viu Dean saindo do banheiro enxugando aquele corpo lindo com a toalha, o moreno observava cada movimento do irmão que sorriu ao notar que estava sendo vigiado.

- Bom dia princesa! – O humor do loiro era notável e teve que desviar de um travesseiro que voava em sua direção. – Ei... – Pegou a toalha na sua mão e jogou tapando a cara de Sam.

- Dean... – Repreendeu o mais novo tirando a toalha do rosto e sentou na beira da cama.

- O que quer fazer hoje? – Perguntou o Winchester mais velho abrindo a porta do guarda-roupa e escolheu a roupa que usaria no dia. – Ainda temos o dia livre, só amanhã que abro a loja.

- Eu não sei... Eu estava pensando – Sam se levantou e abraçou Dean, que terminava de vestir uma calça jeans, por trás passando os braços pelo peito dele e beijou seu ombro. – Em ir visitar o túmulo da Jess.

O loiro passou a mão nos braços que o mais novo colocou em seu peito, virou o rosto e apenas concordou acenando a cabeça e depois selaram os lábios num beijo rápido.

**-x-**

Estava um dia de frio ameno, mas alguns raios de sol brilhavam fortes e os irmãos caminhavam entre os túmulos até encontrar o de Jessica que tinha uma foto dela com o seu sorriso de sempre, uma moça alegre como sempre fora, algumas flores cobriam em volta, umas novas e outras já murchando. Sam se abaixou para depositar as flores, não conteve as lágrimas e seu irmão se aproximou tocando seu ombro, mas desta vez não eram só lagrimas de tristeza e saudades, também eram lágrimas de realização e felicidade, pois já não sentia mais raiva por não ter mais a amiga ao seu lado, agora Dean estava com ele. Desta vez ele veio para mostrar à amiga que sua vida estava completa e agradecer por ela sempre ter estado ao seu lado e rezou pela sua alma, para que ela estivesse em paz descansando em um lugar bonito.

- Você esta bem? – Seu irmão perguntou assim que se levantou e segurou sua mão, o moreno pode notar que olhos dele estavam úmidos então deu um abraço nele ficando assim por um momento um no abraço do outro.

- Agora eu estou. – Deu um sorriso, limpou as lágrimas e se surpreendeu quando Dean se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo rápido depois seguiram até o carro de mãos dadas.

Já no carro Sam olhava pela janela a paisagem passando, pensativo até que o loiro novamente pegou na sua mão apertando de leve, só afastando-a para trocar a marcha do Impala e voltava a segurar até que ele falou.

- Que tal a gente tomar um chocolate quente? – Olhou rápido para o irmão e sorriu. – Aposto que isso vai te animar um pouco mais... Com bastante marshmallow, o que me diz?

- Eu digo que sim. – Sam devolveu o aperto de mão do irmão e ficou com o peito cheio de amor e felicidade ao notar como o loiro estava tentando animá-lo um pouco.

Já na cafeteria sentados numa mesa distante enquanto saboreavam uma bela caneca de chocolate-quente que fumegava, estavam sentados um de frente para o outro e vez ou outra suas pernas se tocavam por baixo da mesa fazendo com eles começassem a rir sem motivo, estavam bem distraídos que nem repararam num belo rapaz jovem de cabelos negros e olhos acinzentados que se aproximou da mesa.

- Sam... – O rapaz vestia uma jaqueta preta, calça jeans e botas, bem no estilo motoqueiro e tinha um sorriso de lado. – Quanto tempo cara!

- Jason! – Sam se assustou no começo, mas se levantou para cumprimentar seu amigo de faculdade. – Que surpresa, tudo bem com você.

- Estou bem sim. – Eles deram um abraço e Dean não gostou nem um pouco do rapaz. – Esse é seu irmão? - Sam apresentou os dois, mas o loiro mantinha a cara fechada só acenando rápido coma cabeça.

- E como andam as coisas? Pretende voltar pra faculdade quando? – Jason perguntava animado e tocando Sam no ombro. – Todos sentem sua falta por lá.

- Bom... Eu ainda não estou totalmente recuperado. – Ele se explicava tentando ser amigável já que sentia a tensão vinda do irmão. – Mas espero em breve poder voltar.

- Tomara que volte logo. – O rapaz olhava muito para Sam e isso estava fazendo Dean se sentir desconfortável até. – Bom, eu tenho que ir agora. Foi bom rever você, Sam!

- Igualmente! – Eles se despediram com um beijo no rosto, o loiro revirou os olhos e Jason finalmente foi embora.

- Quem é esse cara? – Sam mal teve tempo de se sentar e Dean já o encheu de perguntas. – Senti muita intimidade em vocês dois.

- Dean para com isso. – O moreno não sabia como explicar quem era Jason com medo de que seu irmão se irritasse. – Ele é um amigo da faculdade e...

- E...? – O loiro queria muito saber, mas tinha suas desconfianças. – Continua. – Gesticulou com a mão.

- E foi com ele que eu... Você sabe... – Sam baixou um pouco o tom de voz. – Que eu perdi a virgindade, nós dois ficávamos ás vezes.

- Ahhh... – Dean encostou-se ao banco e cruzou os braços, sabia que não tinha motivos pra ficar enciumado, mas não tinha como controlar. – Ele é bem bonito... Ele era bom?

- Para com isso, Dean... – Ele tentou fazer-se de bravo, mas a vontade que tinha de rir era muito forte e acabou falhando. – Isso não é conversa pra agora.

- Ok! – O mais velho terminou seu chocolate quente e se levantou. – Mas em casa a gente conversa!

Sam apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro segurando o riso, nunca imaginou ver o irmão ter crises de ciúmes por sua causa, mas até que estava gostando e enfim se levantou e foi atrás dele.

**-x-**

Alex estava inquieto, andava sem parar pela casa e não suportava o tratamento que seu pai, Bobby, estava lhe dando o velho sempre tinha um olhar de desapontamento e o loiro não sabia o que fazer para mudar isso. Não parava de pensar o que os Winchesters deveriam estar fazendo, ele tinha uma forte intuição de algo estava acontecendo entre eles e não ia descansar enquanto não descobrisse, queria mostrar ao pai que seus meninos preciosos não eram tão bons assim como ele julgava. Só precisava dar um jeito de sair sem que Bobby notasse, pois desde que eles voltaram da cabana o homem estava de olhos bem abertos em cada passo dele e não o deixava fazer quase nada.

- Mas eu vou conseguir sair uma hora ou outra. – Falou para si mesmo e sentou-se na sua cama, tinha o punho cerrado apoiado na perna. – Vou descobrir se aqueles dois estão mesmo juntos e vou jogar na cara do meu pai toda a verdade, quero só ver a reação dele.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Nem tenho o que falar sobre esse capítulo, com certeza ele é um dos que eu mais gostei de escrever e que me deixou mais animada porque está sexy, romântico, lindo e com aquela pitada de "vilanismo", rsrsr. Espero muito que eu tenho agradado a todos!

Respondendo reviews sem login:

**Gina:** Oi, obrigada por comentar. Espero que não esteja muito zangada com o Alex! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Beijos!

**Saramcdlove:** Fiquei feliz em saber que gosta de Hurt, leu mais de uma vez foi? Que bom! ^^ Desculpa pelos meus atrasos e espero que tenha gostado do capítulo novo! Beijão!


	17. Chapter Final

**N.A.:** Gente, vocês não tem noção do mix de feelings que eu to nesse momento, último capítulo... Quem diria, demorei muito, mas enfim (rs). Tô feliz, com medo e triste ao mesmo, feliz por estar concluindo meu primeiro projeto que comecei dois anos atrás, triste porque vou abandonar os meus personagens, o Sam que eu gosto tanto (T.T) e com medo de não agradar vocês com o final, só minha beta sabe o quanto fiquei preocupada e tenham a certeza que eu escrevi com um carinho enorme pensando em cada uma de vocês e espero sinceramente que gostem do desfecho.

**Agradecimentos: **Não pode faltar agradecimentos, não é mesmo! Esse vai para todos que acompanharam e deixaram suas reviews tão importantes pra mim, mas gostaria de dar um obrigada especial para a Evy, NatyCB e Balthie que deram presença e nunca perderam nenhum capítulo e surtaram nos comentários uma mais fofo, engraçado e surtado que o outro que me fazia rir e me inspirava ao mesmo tempo. Vocês são os melhores! xD

**Beta: **Piper Winchester (essa linda que amo e que me aturou todos esses anos e que corrigiu meus erros de português e meu dicas ótimas, te adoro muitão)!

**Aviso: **Capítulo especial com mais palavras. Contém lemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Final<strong>

A noite estava bem fresca e a lua estava cheia e brilhando forte no céu, a princípio seria uma noite comum como qualquer outra com as pessoas voltando para suas casas após mais um dia de trabalho e outras se preparando pra sair. E numa rua em particular onde ficava a casa dos Winchesters os garotos estavam desfrutando de um momento de carinho entre eles.

Mas nem tudo estaria bem, pois Alex conseguia se esquivar da marcação serrada de Bobby saindo de fininho pela porta da sala enquanto o velho se preparava para um banho. Com as chaves na mão, pegou a caminhonete e fez seu caminho com uma ideia fixa em mente.

Deixou a caminhonete estacionada na rua ao lado da casa dos garotos e seguia em direção ao gramado de frente a casa indo em direção a uma das janelas da frente, viu que não tinha ninguém na sala, conseguiu abrir a janela e entrar de fininho. A sala estava escura, mas via uma luz vinda da cozinha e sem fazer barulho foi até lá e se escondeu ao lado do portal da cozinha ao ouvir as vozes dos irmãos, depois de um tempo foi com cuidado espiar o que se passava ficando de queixo caído e horrorizado com a cena diante dos seus olhos.

Os irmãos haviam acabado de jantar e Dean lavava os pratos quando Sam o abraçou por trás passando a mão pelo seu corpo e respirando fundo em sua nuca, aspirando o cheiro dele e depois depositou beijos no pescoço e atrás da orelha. O mais velho se rendendo a tortura e se virou, tomando os lábios do moreno que o prensou ainda mais contra a pia da cozinha roçando sua ereção contra a do loiro. O beijo esquentava cada vez mais, as mãos de ambos explorando o corpo um do outro e a respiração pesada, Sam abrindo o zíper da calça do mais velho colocando sua mão lá dentro e massageando o membro duro tirando gemidos de ambos e Sam adorava sentir o pênis do irmão em suas mãos.

Foi justamente essa cena que Alex viu quando espiou pra dentro da cozinha fazendo com que suas suspeitas se concretizassem e estava chocado, enojado e uma raiva crescendo dentro de si. Recuperando de seu choque e aproveitando que os irmãos estavam distraídos pegou a câmera do seu celular e filmou por alguns minutos. Nesse momento Dean abriu os olhos e se deparou com o rapaz com o aparelho celular erguido, filmando, se livrou das carícias do irmão ficando furioso e praguejando, Sam acompanhando seu olhar paralisou assim que percebeu tudo.

- O que esta fazendo aqui seu merda! – Dean avançou em direção ao loiro, que correu para a janela de onde entrou, mas não alcançou o rapaz que escapuliu de suas mãos. – Filho da puta... Eu vou matar você! – Gritava janela a fora ao ver Alex fugir pelo gramado.

O mais velho pensou em correr atrás daquele crápula imediatamente, mas percebeu que seu irmão ainda estava na cozinha indo até lá viu Sam parado do mesmo jeito que estava quando foi atrás do invasor, mas tinha lágrimas nos olhos e respirava com dificuldade.

- Sam... Sammy! – O loiro tomou o rosto do mais novo tentando com calma fazer com que o rapaz voltasse a si e se acalmasse, passava os dedos limpando as lágrimas com delicadeza. – Meu amor olha pra mim... Concentra-se em mim, eu te imploro! – O moreno olhou nos olhos do outro deixando o irmão um pouco mais aliviado. – Vai ficar tudo bem eu prometo, mas nós precisamos ir atrás dele, OK! Eu preciso que você se acalme e venha comigo.

- O-Ok! – Sam conseguiu responder quando percebeu a força e confiança que vinha dos olhos de Dean e assim que os lábios do irmão tocaram os seus parecia que tudo ficaria bem.

- Eu preciso que você respire fundo e se acalme. – Ele respirava devagar e profundamente instigando o moreno a fazer o mesmo e agradeceu ao ver que ele o imitava. – Isso... Assim mesmo, agora precisamos ir atrás daquele moleque e eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinho assim, você tem que vir comigo.

Sam entendeu que eles precisavam resolver aquilo e com a ajuda de seu amado conseguiu se acalmar e sentiu ser puxado pela mão em direção ao carro. Ficou feliz ao saber que conseguiu controlar uma crise de pânico tão rápido e isso o deixou mais confiante tudo graças à ajuda de Dean, mas ainda tinham outro problema para resolver.

Entraram no carro, mas não conseguiram distinguir para onde seguiu Alex então resolveram ir direto para a casa do Bobby e rezaram pelo caminho para que o rapaz estivesse lá. Pararam de frente a casa do velho correndo para a porta que se encontrava aberta, os irmãos estranharam até que ouviram a voz de Singer falando alto dentro da casa e correram até o quarto dele. Ao entrarem Alex gesticulava e Bobby tinha o celular vendo o pequeno vídeo que havia sido gravado pouco tempo atrás.

- Bobby... – Dean se aproximou dele com o coração acelerado sabendo que ele tinha visto tudo, o velho o olhou com os olhos arregalados. – Eu posso explicar, Bobby!

- Explicar o quê? – Alex interveio e no rosto um ar de superioridade. – Esta tudo no vídeo... A vida em pecado que você e Sam vivem... Uma vergonha, vocês são irmãos!

Dean conteve a vontade de ir pra cima do loirinho e arrebentar aquele nariz arrebitado dele, mas achou melhor esquecê-lo por hora e se concentrar em Bobby e acabou tendo que segurar seu irmão que ia em direção ao rapaz, segurando Sam pelo braço fazendo-o virar para si e negando com a cabeça para que não fizesse nada.

- Cala essa boca, Alex. – Bobby tinha a voz triste e mal conseguiu olhar para os meninos e apontou para o aparelho em sua mão. – Isso... Isso é verdade!

- Bobby... A gente... – Dean bufou, não sabia como começar a se explicar e ao mesmo tempo sentia um medo enorme de que o velho, que gostava como sendo um pai, não quisesse mais vê-los ou os expulsassem. – Eu e Sam, nós... Nos amamos muito e eu sei que é errado, Deus sabe o quanto eu resisti, mas acabei percebendo que isso não resolveria... O nosso amor é muito forte e nós... Nossos pais se foram e só temos um ao outro. – O loiro não continha algumas lágrimas ao notar o quanto era triste a história dos dois.

- Sam... Ele não te forçou a fazer isso? – Bobby queria esclarecimentos, queria tirar todas as suas dúvidas e fazer um julgamento justo.

- Não, Bobby... Não! – O rapaz que também chorava deu um passo para mais perto do velho. – Eu amo o Dean, ele não me forçou a nada... Eu que sempre me aproximava, mas ele sempre se esquivou. – Os irmãos se entreolharam – Você tem que entender que não fazemos por mal ou por luxúria, mas sim porque nos amamos muito... Eu não conseguiria viver sem ele.

- Pai, você vai mesmo acreditar no que essas aberrações estão dizendo?! – Interveio Alex quando notou que seu pai estava sendo comovido pela história dos dois. – Eu não acredito nisso... Sempre foi assim, você sempre deu preferência pra eles, sempre os tratou melhor e os amou mais, dava mais atenção para eles e não pra mim que sou seu próprio filho! – Ele falava enérgico, gritando e com lágrimas descendo pelo rosto. – Sempre os Winchesters, os preferidos, os perfeitinhos e nunca me dava atenção, só críticas... Olha agora para seus perfeitinhos fodendo um com outro! – Ao terminar a frase olhou para os irmãos com nojo. – E ainda prefere os dois a mim!

Singer foi até o rapaz e lhe deu um tapa bem forte no rosto e Alex cobriu o lado que foi atingido, tinha os olhos assustados não entendendo essa atitude achando que seu pai iria lhe dar razão e expulsar os outros para nunca mais voltarem.

- Você é louco! – O velho gritava para o filho mal acreditando no que acabava de ouvir, bem que a mãe sempre advertia que o menino tinha problemas, mas não que chegasse a distorcer as coisas a esse ponto. – Eu assumi você e o trouxe pra minha casa, sempre fui um pai pra você e agora quer me condenar de não ser o pai que deveria?

- Mas pai... – Alex chorava como um bebê e os Winchesters assistiam àquilo tudo sem acreditar no que ouviam. – Por quê...?

- Esses dois podem até ser do jeito que são, mas eles têm seus motivos – Bobby apontava para os meninos. – Mas você Alex, você sempre foi mesquinho e interesseiro desde criança, sempre querendo tirar vantagem em tudo e eu tolerava por ser meu filho e agora vem dizer que é melhor do que os rapazes que perderam seus pais injustamente e nunca fizeram mal a ninguém e tiveram que se apoiar um no outro e eu só fiz ajudar... – Bobby se virou para Sam e Dean que estavam de mãos dadas emocionados com as lembranças dos pais. – E realmente, Alex... Você tem razão, eles são mais meus filhos do que você, e respeito o modo como eles queiram viver suas vidas juntos por que eu os amo acima de tudo.

Dean e Sam sentiram um peso saírem de suas costas um alívio que tomou conta de seus peitos foi muito grande, saber que mesmo depois de descobrir tudo, Bobby, uma figura tão importante na vida dos dois, não os abandonaria e sem perceber os dois estavam abraçando o velho que retribuía da mesma maneira. Alex ainda tomado em fúria veio correndo na direção deles com os punhos erguidos, mas o moreno percebendo tudo empurrou os outros e o socou no rosto antes que ele tentasse alguma coisa. Com o soco Alex caiu no chão ao lado da cama e Bobby foi ajudá-lo acalmando os rapazes.

- Vão... – Bobby disse ajoelhado ao lado do filho voltando seu olhar para os outros dois. – Podem ir, eu cuido dele... Vou mandá-lo de volta pra cidade da mãe e assegurar que não volte mais e podem ficar tranqüilos – O velho pegou o celular do filho apagando o vídeo deles. – Ninguém vai saber sobre isso!

_Poucos meses depois..._

Era véspera de natal e ameaçava nevar naquele ano tornando a data ainda mais especial e os irmãos Winchester resolveram dar uma festa para alguns amigos para comemorarem a data. Claro, como era de costume não podia faltar uma bela decoração e dias antes eles trabalharam arduamente na escolha uma boa árvore, colocação de bonecos no jardim, luzes e mais luzes pelos telhados e pela casa além de uma decoração linda na árvore.

Os convidados, quem eram poucos, começavam a chegar e eram recebidos com uma boa dose de gemada e muitos aperitivos, músicas natalinas e uma linda mesa de natal. Alguns poucos amigos, Garth com sua nova namorada e outros funcionários da loja, a mãe da Jess que assim que chegou deu um forte abraço no moreno e agradeceu o convite e ainda trouxe uma de suas sobremesas maravilhosas, Jo com sua mãe e claro, Bobby.

- Hey garotos! – Singer foi cumprimentá-los assim que chegou dando um forte abraço em cada um. – Eu trouxe uma lembrancinha de natal pra vocês.

- Bobby! – Dean pegou o embrulho que lhe era entregue. – Eu disse que não precisava de presentes.

- Só de você estar aqui já nos deixa felizes. – Disse o moreno.

- Sam, olha! – O mais velho chamou a atenção do irmão assim que terminou de abrir o presente, era uma foto de John com o braço envolto da cintura de Mary, Bobby e os garotos ainda crianças em frente aos adultos, todos em frente à loja. – Acho que você nem deve se lembrar disso.

- Não mesmo! – Sam disse pegando a foto e sorrindo ao ver seu grande sorriso, era um menino de colo ainda e seu irmão o segurava todo orgulhoso, ficou emocionado. – Muito obrigado, Bobby, é uma linda foto.

- Eu tinha essa foto em casa e decidi mandar fazer uma cópia e emoldurar. – O velho também se sentia emocionado. – Achei que seria um bom presente!

- É lindo! – Disse Dean abraçando Singer e ambos sendo abraçados pelos longos braços de Sam. – Vamos colocar em cima da lareira! – Disseram os irmãos assim que se soltaram do abraço.

Foram até a lareira que tinha um fogo aconchegante queimando, Dean colocou a foto bem no centro, entre os enfeites de natal e as meias penduradas cheias de bengalas doces, eles deram as mãos e apertaram forte ao olhar a imagem.

- Eu vou pegar uma gemada, quer uma? – Perguntou o mais velho e Sam aceitou acompanhando o irmão com o olhar até se deparou com os cabelos loiros da Jo bem na sua frente.

- Oi, Sam! – A garota deu um beijo no rosto do rapaz. – E como andam as coisas, soube que você vai voltar pra faculdade assim que passarem as festas?

- É verdade. – O moreno tomou essa decisão semanas atrás e parecia ter se espalhado. – Eu já me sinto bem melhor, não tenho mais crises e meu psicólogo já até me liberou das consultas.

O moreno havia ido ao consultório de Jimmy depois do episódio que Alex invadiu sua casa que fez um relatório simplificado de como tinha se recuperado com a ajuda do irmão deixando o psicólogo muito contente com o progresso decidindo que estava na hora de encerrar a terapia. Dias antes do natal Sam recebeu um cartão onde Jimmy lhe desejava boas festas e uma vida nova e cheia de conquistas, cartão que deixou Dean meio enciumado.

- Eu fico muito feliz por você! – A garota sorria feliz, sempre teve apreço pelos Winchesters, nunca se esqueceria da amizade que eles cultivaram desde crianças mesmo tendo se afastado um pouco depois que cresceram. – Acredito que daqui pra frente às coisas vão melhorar muito pra vocês.

- E aí, Jo! – Dean voltou entregando uma gemada para o moreno. – Quer uma gemada?

- Pode deixar que eu me viro, Dean. – A loira agradeceu, mas antes de ir fez uma ultima pergunta aproveitando que o loiro estava junto. – E por anda o Alex, ele foi embora tão de repente e eu nunca mais o vi por essas bandas?

- Bom, ele... – Começou Sam. – Ele teve uns problemas e teve que voltar a morar com a mãe.

Dias depois do ocorrido na casa de Bobby, o loirinho foi embora meio transtornado, teve que trancar a faculdade e morar novamente com a mãe que informou a Singer que seu filho teve que fazer sessões de terapia com psicólogos e passou alguns dias internado numa clinica, principalmente depois que o parceiro Matt o largou. Os Winchesters ficaram sabendo de tudo num dia em que foram passar uma tarde na companhia de Bobby.

- Acho que ele não voltará aqui tão cedo! – Dean disse e ainda acrescentou. – E que assim seja! – Todos riram, mesmo Jo não entendendo muito o motivo.

- Gente, vocês viram minha mãe? – Jo olhava em volta.

- Bem ali. – O loiro apontou para perto da árvore de natal onde se encontrava Bobby e Hellen, mãe da loira, conversando alegremente. – Eles estão bem próximos ultimamente, não é!

- Pois é! – Joanna riu. – Eles andam se encontrando e saído juntos, acho que estão namorando!

- Acho que vai ser bom para o Bobby ter uma namorada e parar de ser rabugento! – Comentou o moreno, ficou feliz em saber o Bobby não ficaria solteiro para o resto da vida. – Sua mãe é uma ótima amiga e companheira para ele.

- Singer também é cara bem legal. – A loira olhou mais uma vez para o no casal que riam e tocavam algumas vezes um no ombro do outro. – Vai ser bom para os dois!

A meia noite os convidados todos se sentaram à mesa que estava farta de comida, todas preparadas por Sam e Dean, e se banquetearam com a ceia de natal. Mas não antes de Sam dizer algumas palavras.

- Primeiramente quero agradecer a todos por estarem comemorando o Natal comigo e meu irmão na nossa casa. – O moreno estava de pé na ponta da mesa, Dean ao seu lado o olhava orgulhoso. – E gostaria de dizer algumas palavras... Como vocês sabem ultimamente eu tive problemas com crises de pânico e até fiz terapia, foi um momento difícil na minha vida e muito antes disso eu perdi meus pais num acidente de carro em que eu estava presente e sobrevivi – Olhou para seu irmão que estava de cabeça baixa.

- Também vi uma grande amiga perder sua luta contra o câncer e sinto tanto a falta dela – A senhora Lee Moore, mãe da Jessica lhe deu um sorriso triste e doce ao mesmo tempo. – Mas acredito que agora ela esta num lugar melhor, tranqüilo, sendo aquela garota alegre e linda como ela sempre foi e que está olhando por nós. A vida é complicada quando se perde pessoas próximas a você, quando tudo parece dar errado, quando você se sente sozinho abandonado e com raiva pelo fato de tantas coisas ruins acontecerem com você. – Tomou fôlego tentando não deixar que as lágrimas tomassem conta e não conseguisse terminar o discurso então Dean pegou na sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos lhe dando confiança e o moreno o encarou.

– Mas aprendi com isso tudo que a vida segue e que outras pessoas também estão sofrendo pelos mesmos motivos ou por motivos diferentes, e que também precisam de apoio, precisam de amor e agradeço por ainda ter meu irmão... Dean me ajudou tanto e eu estava deixando isso de lado me preocupando apenas comigo mesmo, Bobby também me ajudou e sempre tive apoio dos meus amigos e agradeço por estar aqui hoje com todos vocês e recuperado dos meus traumas e por ter aprendido com eles que eu não estou sozinho e que também preciso ajudar quem amo e que precisa de mim... – Beijou a mão de Dean. - Eu te amo irmão! – Todos ficaram de pé aplaudiram felizes.

Os irmãos se abraçaram forte, Dean tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, fez um esforço muito grande pra não chorar na frente de todos e dizia ao pé do ouvido do moreno que também o amava e os dois tiveram que conter a vontade que tinham de se beijar na frente de todos.

**-x- **

Dean despertou, mas sem abrir os olhos, sabia que havia amanhecido, pois ouvia o barulho da rua lá fora e ainda estava sonolento quando sentiu as mãos grandes de seu irmão passarem por seu peito subir pelo pescoço, segurar seu queixo e delicadamente ser puxando para os lábios do moreno. Um jeito perfeito para despertar. Automaticamente seu corpo já desperto desfrutou daquele beijo e por fim abriu os olhos vendo aquele rapaz lindo que era o seu irmão, seu amor e seu amante, aqueles olhos esverdeados que poderia passar anos apenas encarando-os.

- Bom dia! – Sam lhe sorria com os cabelos bagunçados e em seguida subiu no colo do irmão, com as pernas de cada lado do corpo do loiro. – Te amo!

- Eu também te amo. – Puxou o moreno para mais um beijo e logo sentiu a ereção dele que se esfregava vagarosamente em seu membro que rapidamente despertou. – Huumm... Isso é ótimo.

- Eu sei! – Sam riu marotamente e foi deslizando para baixo até a ereção do irmão. – Mas isso é bem melhor.

-... - O mais velho apenas observava de boca aberta Sam tirando sua boxer e a jogando de lado que ainda deu uma piscadinha antes de começar a lamber a glande, Dean respirava com dificuldade e mordia os lábios, e o tesão foi ainda maior quando a língua provava todo o seu membro e também suas bolas. – Ahhh!

Instintivamente o loiro abriu mais as pernas e desfrutava daquela felação deliciosa, gemia cada vez que Sam tomava por inteiro seu pênis, ele tinha muita habilidade com isso e ficava ainda mais doido ao sentir aquela língua passar por sua entrada, não agüentaria por muito tempo.

- Sam... Espera! – Puxou de leve os cabelos do moreno que atendeu ao pedido. – Eu quero você.

Eles terminaram de tirar suas roupas e Dean massageava o irmão enquanto se beijavam, Sam estava duro feito pedra e ele soltava um gemido pela garganta. O loiro levou seus dedos até a boca e os chupou deixando-os bem molhados colocando na entrada do moreno fazendo círculos e sentindo-o pulsar, encarava o moreno que mordia os lábios, mas soltou o ar assim que o outro introduziu seus dedos levemente. Adorava as feições de Sam quando fazia isso, aqueles cabelos bagunçados e alguns que caía no rosto que se contorcia de prazer e dor.

- Aahh... Gostoso! – Sam dizia ao sentir os dedos do irmão se movimentando, se masturbava de leve e beijava os lábios do loiro. – Me pega logo, Dean.

O mais velho, com cuidado, tirou os dedos de dentro do irmão e foi até a gaveta do criado mudo ao lado da cama pegar o lubrificante e ao voltar tomou o lugar entre as pernas de Sam que permaneceu de frente, jogou um pouco do produto por todo o seu membro e levou até o ânus de Sam entrando devagar.

- Isso Sam... Relaxa! – Disse deitando sobre o mais novo, que franzia o cenho, depositando beijos pelo seu pescoço enquanto se enterrava por completo. – Como você é gostoso... Ahh!

- D-Dean... – Ele queria dizer mais coisas, mas só isso que saía de sua boca enquanto sentia seu irmão entrando e saindo lentamente nele, levou as mãos até as costas do loiro e passou as unhas pelas costas largas. – Oohhh!

O barulho da cama batendo na parede aumentava assim como os movimentos de ambos e os sons de seus gemidos, Dean levou a mão na coxa do moreno até abaixo do joelho e puxando para cima para ter mais acesso ao irmão, estocando com vontade. A visão do outro de masturbando era maravilhosa, Sam se tocava com vontade e eles se encaravam.

- Ahh irmão... Eu não vou aguentar... por muito tempo. – O loiro resmungou entre gemidos e entrada do irmão o esmagando. – Eu tô quase lá... Ahh!

- Mais forte Dean, mais forte... – Ele puxou Dean pela nuca buscando seus lábios e mordendo-os, mas assim que o loiro o acertou no lugar certo os soltou jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro. – Isso... Não para!

Dean estocava com vontade fazendo a cama bater forte contra a parede, ambos gemiam e chamavam um pelo outro, Sam se masturbava com vontade e aquela sensação crescendo no seu ventre e mais uma vez gozaria com a pessoa que desejou por tanto tempo, ele sorria.

- Oohh... ! – Os irmãos gemeram ao mesmo tempo, Sam sentia seu prazer cair pelas mãos e por seu abdômen ao mesmo tempo em que seu interior era preenchido pelo gozo de Dean.

- Aahh Sammy! – O loiro beijou os lábios do outro e desabou no seu colo, as respirações se controlando, Sam o abraçou e cheirou seu cabelo e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

Ambos ainda tomaram um longo banho juntos e agora Dean deitado na cama observava o irmão apressadamente se vestir e correr pelo quarto para pegar seus materiais de faculdade e não se agüentava de rir.

- Você ri porque não é você que está atrasado para o primeiro dia de aula. – Sam jogou uma peça de roupa no irmão que a pegou antes de lhe acertar a cara. – Tudo culpa sua!

- Eu confesso excelência. – O loiro disse com a mão erguida. – Sou culpado por atrasar meu irmão para o seu primeiro dia de aula por que o abusei sexualmente durante o banho. – Riu de novo. – E aí foi convincente?

- Idiota! – O moreno terminou de arrumar suas coisas e foi até a cama se despedir do irmão com um beijo. – Me deseje sorte.

- Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve hoje? – Dean se levantou e segurou na mão do outro.

- Tenho sim. – Sam apertou a mão do irmão. – Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho, você entende?

- Ok. – Eles se despediram com mais um beijo. – Então... Boa sorte, eu sei que você vai conseguir, mas me liga se acontecer alguma coisa!

- Não vai acontecer nada, Dean. – Tranquilizou o loiro com um sorriso, queria mostrar para o irmão que estava totalmente pronto para começar novamente sua vida, sua nova vida e estava feliz. – Eu tô pronto pra essa e... E agora eu tenho você. – Tocou-o no rosto e o mais velho fechou os olhos e segurou a mão que o tocava.

- E eu vou estar aqui te esperando quando você voltar. – Beijou a mão do moreno e o viu sair correndo pela porta, foi até a janela vê-lo mais uma vez e antes que Sam entrasse no carro olhou na sua direção, sorriu, entrou no carro e seguiu pela rua.

Fim...?

* * *

><p>Fim? Isso mesmo que você leu... Quem sabe eu ainda escreva alguma cena extra pra vocês. :3 Então bora comentar! #Amo<p> 


End file.
